Boarding School
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: Nagihiko Fujisaki goes to a boarding school with his cousin and twin sister, known as the heart throb, no one has grabbed his attention, until the new petite blond girl does, who apparently doesn't fall that easily. Will they end up together?
1. Royale Dorm

Author's Note: Rima never went to Seiyo Elementary, nor the other characters ^^ purely fan made, but guardian character's still excite in my story! And by the way, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the character, well except for the O.C(s) you'd meet :P hahaha

Chapter 1

Rima's POV

"Rima-chan! I'm sure your going to have so much fun at the boarding school your parents are sending you too!" Kusu-Kusu, my guardian character said. I just smiled, we were standing in front of the gate of the boarding school, many students were standing around, saying there good bye to there parents, I sighed. How I wish my parents would even bother to bring me here themselves. I carried my luggage and looked for my dorm building. The Royale Building, what a name, just for a dorm. "Rima! Smile" Kusu-Kusu said, making her usual funny face, I just gave her a smile as we continued to walk towards the hall of the Dorm.

"Kusu-Kusu" I said, before opening the door. "Yes Rima-chan?" Kusu-Kusu looked at me with her gold orange eyes. "You're never going to leave me, right?" I said, She hugged my cheeks, and cuddled it "Of course not, I will never leave Rima-chan" She said, and I smiled.

I opened the lavender door which had the number 20 on the door, meaning the room I was assigned. As I entered the room, it was huge! More of a condo then a dorm room, there were 3 other doors, a girl came out of the one at the right, she had violet colored curly hair, and the same violet eyes. "Hey, you must be Mashiro Rima" She said and walked towards me, she had white skin, flawless as well. "My name is Namiko Fujisaki, your room mate, along with my cousin Nadeshiko." She said shaking my hands. "It's nice to meet you," I said, Kusu-Kusu giggled "Rima-chan, Namiko-chan is so pretty" She said to me, I just smiled and nodded.

"What an adorable Guardian Character" Namiko said, looking at Kusu-Kusu, I blinked my eyes several time, "Fujisaki-san, you can see Kusu-Kusu?" She just nodded and smiled. "Of course I can, Temari, Mallow and Candy will be happy to meet Kusu-Kusu" Candy? Mallow? Temari? Are they guardian characters too?

"Nadeshiko, Mashiro Rima-san is already here, and she has a guardian character as well" She said and giggled. "A guardian character!" Another Guardian character came out of the room, floating towards me, she was wearing a pink dress with puff sleeves, she had short pink hair which was tied into two high ponytails, maybe it wasn't really short, with darker pink ribbon, and she had light pink hair as well. She landed and lay at Namiko's head. "It's a clown chara!" She said and giggled, "Hello clown chara! I am Candy! Namiko's guardian character!" She said and floated next to Kusu-Kusu.

"I'm Kusu-Kusu!" My Chara said, a girl came out of the room at the left. "Mashiro-san, it's a pleasure meeting you" She looked like Namiko, but she had long purple hair which was tied in a high ponytail and she had brown eyes. "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko" "And I am Temari, Nadeshiko's guardian character," A chara which was wearing a pink kimono and had light purple hair said, I smiled.

"What's with the noise?" I heard another small voice said, another chara came out of the right room, she looked like Candy, but she was wearing a blue dress with the same puff sleeves as Candy, but she had long light blue hair and she wore a dark blue hat. She had dark blue eyes while Candy had dark pink ones. "Mallow just woke up!" Candy said and giggled. "Mallow, this is Kusu-Kusu, a clown chara! She and Rima-chan will be leaving with us from now on!" The very hyper chara said, Mallow looked at me and Kusu-Kusu, "It's nice to meet you, I am Mallow, Namiko's second chara." She said. I nodded.

"Rima-chan, from now on, you'll call me Namiko-chan, okay?" Namiko said and smiled sweetly, and Nadeshiko agreed. "And you must also call me Nadeshiko-chan, if you want too" "Arigato, Nami-chan, Nade-chan" I said, with a faint blush in my face.

"It's settled then, from this day onwards, we will be the best of friends" Namiko said, "Your room is the one in the center, and mine is on the right while Nadeshiko's is at the right" I entered the room, it was plain white, and my bed was at the center, I can see a huge closet as well, a desk with a red laptop, another door, maybe that was the comfort room. I was going to like it here. "This weekend, me and Namiko plans on redecorating the whole dorm room to our liking," Nadeshiko said, "We can also do your room if you want" I nodded "That would be nice Nade-chan"

Kusu-Kusu was getting along with all the other chara in our dorm room, and I have to say, Nadeshiko is a great cook, she said it ran in the family. After dinner, I decided to go for a little walk around the dorm building, Namiko told me a while ago, usually dorms were divided between girls and boys, but apparently the Royale building isn't one of those, but it doesn't bother me, not yet at less.

I walked through the hallway, it was quiet, I happened to walk through the center of the dorm house, a huge entertainment room with a library, this is a homey place. I looked through the book shelves, maybe there was a nice gag manga I could read, a took a stool and looked at the top shelf, but I lost my balance and almost fell, I was ready for the pain, but to my surprise, I didn't fall, instead, I felt safe in someone's arms. I opened my eyes, to find a boy, with long purple hair and dark brown eyes, "Nade-chan?" For a minute I thought he was Nadeshiko, he just chuckled. "Gomenasai, my name is not Nade-chan, rather I think you were referring to my twin sister" He said and continued to chuckle, I looked down to find myself, being carried in a bridal way, I suddenly blushed. "Arigato" I murmured, "For what?" He asked, this is so out of my character, I usual ignore this kind of things.

"For saving me from that fall by catching me" I said, emotionless, he smiled and sat me down at one of the couches. "It's not a big deal" He said and sat down next to me, "May I know your name?" He asked me, I didn't say a thing, "Ow come on, as thanks for saving you?" He said

I gave him a glare, I am quiet known for my icy glare but sighed, he did save me, "Mashiro Rima" I said, and he just smiled. "You mentioned you were Nade-chan's twin?" I asked, still using my emotionless voice. He nodded "Nadeshiko is my twin sister, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki" He said, "Can I call you Rima-chan?" I gave him a hmph and looked the other way, "No" I said.

"Fine, then I guess I shall be calling you lil lady Mashiro-chan" That's a long nick name, but I didn't respond to anything. I stood up and started to walk back to my dorm room, I stopped and turned to look at him "Do what you want Fujisaki-san" I said and continued to make my way to my dorm room.


	2. Early Visit

**Namiko: Hello everyone! I'm Namiko Fujisaki, Nagihiko's cousin!**

**Nagihiko: What are you doing here?**

**LilPeskyBlue: I asked Namiko-chan to help me with the disclaimers!**

**Nagihiko: I thought I was supposed to do that?**

**Namiko: To late Nagi-oniisan! LilPeskyBlue asked me to do it! *giggled* **

**Rima: I wanted to do it *crying***

**LilPeskyBlue & Namiko: *sweatdrops* **

**LilPeskyBlue: If Rima-chan wants to do it…..**

**Nagihiko: She's faking it again**

**Rima: *glaring at Nagihiko***

**LilPeskyBlue: *sweatdrops***

**Namiko: *giggling* anyways, LilPeskyBlue does not own shugo chara or the characters! And she would like to thanks everyone who reviewed ^^**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! BTW! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are different people! Not the same, at my story at less.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: *glaring at each other***

**Namiko: There meant for each other!**

Chapter 2

Nagihiko's POV

"Fine, the I guess I shall be calling you Lil lady Mashiro-chan" I said in a teasing voice, she didn't say anything back, rather she stood up and started walking, she must hate my guts or something like that, she stopped and turned to look at me, "Do what you want Fujisaki-san" She said with her emotionless voice and she started walking once again. I just smiled to myself. "She seems to be a very interesting girl" I said to myself.

"You should've character changed with me Nagi! We could've won her heart very easily you know!" My guardian character, Rhythm said, popping out of its egg. "Well," I said, "That's a bad idea, I might've scared the lil lady away, or something" I said and started walking towards my room, the Royale building dorm, had both girls and boys, so the girls are at the left wing while the boys were at the right. I entered my room, to find my room mate, Kukai and Tadase. Kukai was in front of the huge T.V he asked his parents to buy; he even brought his Nintendo Wii and is now playing Wii Sports, quiet obvious by the way he was moving around. Tadase was seating at the table, drinking a cup of tea. "Nagihiko-san, how was your walk?" Tadase asked me. Gosh, he sounds gay.

"It was fine, I did meet someone interesting" I said and sat at the couch as I watched Kukai played. "Someone interesting eh?" Kukai said while playing "Could it be that someone has caught Nagihiko's attention! That's a first!" He said and finally sat down next to me and turned the Nintendo Wii off and putted the channel on MTV.

"You can say that" I said, and just smiled. It's true, I've been at this school for almost 3 years, and I hated the idea, but I had a huge fan club, always everywhere, they might even be worse then Paparazzi! Always stalking the movie star or someone famous, but me, Ow no, I had to have the EASY life, girls would be everywhere, behind a tree, inside a garbage can or somewhere I would not want to think about! But no one has ever caught my attention like that Rima girl earlier, she was small yet looked so much more mature then any other girls I ever met, and she looks so much like a porcelain doll. I might never get bored at looking at her.

Kukai then threw some of his popcorn on my face, "Don't tell me your day dreaming about her already! You should tell me about her!" He said, Tadase just smiled, "Yes Nagihiko-san, I am also interested to hear about this girl"

"Well," I said, did I really want to tell them about Rima Mashiro. "She's small, has long curly dark blond hair and her face is like a porcelain doll and such. She is rather mature then any other girl I met" I said, that was the truth after all.

Rima's POV

"You have a twin brother and you didn't tell me, why?!" I asked Nadeshiko as we were sitting around the round table, having some dessert. I just told them about how I met Nagihiko Fujisaki, Namiko just giggled and Nadeshiko looked at me, "I guess I didn't think it was that important" She said and poured some juice at my cup, "I was going to introduce you to him and the others tomorrow, but you beat me to it" She said and smiled.

Kusu-Kusu was now jumping up and down, "Rima-chan was saved by her prince charming!" She said in a teasing voice, I blushed but ignored it. Namiko looked at me, "Nee? Rima-chan's prince charming ha?" She said and looking up, I could tell she was thinking about something, "Kusu-Kusu has a point, the prince always saves the damsel in distress after all" She said looking at me with a teasing smile. I recalled the moment when Nagihiko saved me and caught me before I fell, I shrugged that thought out of my head and looked at Nadeshiko for help, and so the teasing would stop. Nadeshiko just smiled "Well, I think Rima-chan and Nagihiko would look cute together, but it's not for us to say right now" She said and started cleaning the dishes, I sighed in relief, but blushed when she said me and Nagi would look cute together, what the… Did I just call him Nagi? Ignore it Rima! "I'm going to bed, I feel tired" I said, Namiko just smiled, "Oyasumi Rima-chan" She said, Candy and Mallow was lying at Namiko's shoulder, "Good night Rima-chan!" They said at the same time, I giggled, "Oyasumi Candy, Mallow" I said, Nadeshiko just nodded and so did Temari, "Sleep well" Nadeshiko said with her motherly voice.

Namiko's POV

"It seems interesting; don't you think Onee-Chan?" I asked Nadeshiko, she's my older cousin and I guess were more like sisters then just cousin, she's a year older then me, but I'm in the same grade as her, She looked at me with a questioning face, "I mean, that someone might've actually caught Onii-chan's attention" I added. "And maybe it will be nice if the two would get together" I said and giggled.

She dried her hands and smiled at me, "Maybe" Geez, Nadeshiko could always be like that sometimes, always acting so mysterious and such. I decided to go to my room, I changed into a green pajama and sat at my bed, I brushed my hair as I looked at the mirror. There was a picture frame on the bed side, it was me, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and our friends from the school as well, Amu, Tadase and Kukai. Kukai Soma, we grew up together at the same neighborhood, when we were young but then I had to move. I smiled as I looked at the picture, Kukai was smiling, a huge one as he ruffled my hair, I was smiling too, and a light pink blush was at my cheeks. Amu, the girl with the pink hair, was new just 2 years ago, she acts like this cool tough girl, but she's actually a shy girl, her arms were around Nadeshiko, and Nadeshiko had hers around Amu's as well, they were the best of friends, Nagihiko was standing next to Amu and Tadase was just standing there with his smile.

Candy sat at my lap, "Namiko-chan is thinking about something! I could tell" She said and giggled, I smiled at my pink guardian character "I was just thinking what tomorrow will be like, the first day of school always seems to excite me" I said and smiled. I lay at my bed, Mallow and Candy both went into there eggs. "Good night Namiko-chan!" They said at the same time, "Good night, Candy, Mallow"

The next day

Rima's POV

"Good morning Rima-chan" Nadeshiko said, as she was preparing breakfast, she was already in her uniform, green skirt, white long sleeve polo and the black jacket that goes with it. She also had the green necktie; her hair was in a high ponytail. "Good morning Nade-chan" I said, and sat down at the round table. She placed a plate in front of me, bacon and eggs. "Arigato" I said, she nodded.

"I WOKE UP LATE AGAIN!" I heard Namiko falling of the bed, it was quiet loud, I just ate my breakfast with Nadeshiko. Namiko came out of her room, wearing the school uniform, though her necktie was replaced by a green ribbon, and she was wearing rubber shoes instead of black shoes. "Nade-oneechan, why didn't you wake me up" She said, looking at her older cousin. Nadeshiko just smiled, "I did, but you didn't wake up, so I gave up"

Namiko divided her long violet hair into two then braid each side and tied it with a green ribbon. "geez, You give up easily" Namiko said, and sat down next to me, "Rima-chan looks so cute in her uniform!" She added, I just smiled, Kusu-Kusu, Temari, Candy and Mallow started playing around, it's quiet early though.

Someone knocked on the door, Nadeshiko stood up, "My, don't tell me we have visitors so early already" She said and opened the door. "Can't a boy visit his sister and cousin this early in the morning" A familiar voice said, I looked at the door, to see the boy from last night. I glared at him "Purple boy" I muttered. "Nagi-oniichan!" Namiko said, "Why are you here so early in the morning?" She asked and hugged that boy, yes I refuse to mention his name. "Well, Kukai and Tadase wanted to visit" He said, "We're we disturbing you girls?" A boy with blond hair asked, he was quiet small, but taller then me, he had red eyes, which seems a bit scary.

"Not at all Tadase-kun" Nadeshiko said, "Please do enter, I'd like to introduce you to our room mate" "You have a room mate? I thought you two were the only ones here" A boy with red brown spiky hair entered our dorm, he had green eyes, they were all wearing there uniform, but the red brown headed boy was wearing rubber shoes.

That boy entered the dorm and our eyes met for a second, I turned around, trying to ignore him. He just smirked and made his way next to me, "Why isn't it Lil Lady Mashiro? Aren't you happy to see me?" I glared at him, he still had that smirk in his face. "No, purple boy, I'm not, thanks for asking" I said,

"Geez, I missed you too" He said and chuckled, "Since when was I called purple boy?" He asked me curiously. I just gave him an evil smile, "Since we met" I said, he just laughed, "As long as Lil lady Mashiro will be the only one to call me that, I'm fine."

**LilPeskyBlue: That's all for now! I will update soon! Rima, your turn to talk!**

**Rima: Fine, Please Review and be honest!**

**Nagihiko: Like you're honest**

**Rima: Why, are you? Crossdresser!**

**LilPeskyBlue: See you guys next time! :D **


	3. Dreams can come true! Enemies nearby?

**LilPeskyBlue & Namiko: Hello everybody!**

**Namiko: Finally! LilPeskyBlue has updated!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Gomenesai, I was quiet busy ^^**

**Nagihiko: Anyways, chapter 3 is up, and it's all about who's going to be who's classmate**

**Namiko: and me and Kukai has discovered the enemies!**

**Rima: It's better if you didn't tell them that part right away**

**LilPeskyBlue: Let her be!**

**Namiko: And LilPeskyBlue wants to thank everyone who reviewed ^^ and thanks for the suggestions!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yap, I hope I was able to make a better chapter this time, ^^ anways! Nagi! Do the disclaimer**

**Rima: I wanted to do it!**

**Nagihiko: To bad! LilPeskyBlue doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters**

**LilPeskyBlue & Namiko: ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Nagihiko's POV

I entered the girl's dorm room, only to find Rima Mashiro there, for a second our eyes locked, but then she turned away, I bet she hates my guts, but then again, who really knows. I smirked, I found it really adorable of her acting childish right now, but then later on, I bet she'll be all mature again. I stood next to her, with my smile "Why isn't it Lil Lady Mashiro? Aren't you happy to see me?"

She glared at me, while I still had my smile in my face, she continued glaring at me, "No, purple boy, I'm not, thanks for asking" She said, I sighed,

"Geez, I missed you too" I said while chuckling, but then again, I realized she called me purple boy. "Since when was I called purple boy?" I asked, curiously, this will be hilarious, I can feel it. She gave me a smile, not the kind anyone would like to see, an evil smile. "

Since we met" She said so innocently.

"As long as Lil lady Mashiro will be the only one to call me that, I'm fine" I said, and smiled "But I do remember introducing myself as Nagihiko Fujisaki, not purple boy" I added

"Ow, my bad, maybe I forgot your name and decided to go with purple boy, it suits you more" She said.

"Yow, you must Mashiro Rima! I'm Kukai Souma, Nagihiko's best bud!" Kukai said, with his usual grin. Rima looked at him, "

Ku-kai? Namiko told me your name was pronounced as Ku-ka-i" I laughed, and Kukai sweat dropped, he turned to look at my younger cousin.

"What?! Ku-ka-i is so much cuter then the usual Kukai!" Namiko said innocently (LilPeskyBlue: I pronounce Kukai as Ku-ka-i, :P so I thought Namiko should too!)

"Namiko is the only one who calls Kukai like that," I said, Rima was confuse, Namiko was running around the room while Kukai was chasing her, she was giggling. "Candy! Character change!" She said, her guardian character, Candy, nodded "From a girl who can't run so fast to a girl who can! Character change!" Candy said, Namiko suddenly had a pink ribbon around her neck and ran out of the room, "See you guys later! And try to catch up, Ku-ka-i!" She said and ran out of the room. But before we knew it, Kukai has character changed with Daichi already, and was as fast as Namiko.

Tadase was still looking at the door, "Those two will never change" he said, and I nodded.

"Nee, Rima-chan, I think we should get to the auditorium, there going to announce our sections this year" My twin sister said to the petite girl, she nodded and stood up.

"I hope I'm in the same class as Nade-chan and Nami-chan" Rima said, and smiled, Nadeshiko just smiled at her "I hope so too"

"My, I'm hurt, Lil lady Mashiro doesn't want me as her classmate?" I said in a teasing voice, she turned to look at me, glaring, as always. "In your dreams, purple head" She said, I just laughed. "Well, they do say, dreams come true"

Kukai's POV

Here I am, chasing one of my best friends around the school. I can't believe she's that fast! But then again, she did character change, and so did I. Namiko is really something, knowing how to make everything seem cute, she even made my name sound cute, by pronouncing it as Ku-ka-i. Instead of the usual Kukai. "Namiko! You can't out run me" I said, rather confident.

"I bet you I can" She said, still running. I was able to catch up with her, and tackled her. "KYAAA!"

I opened my eyes, to see Namiko on the green grass and me on top of her, she was blushing, ha! Got her there, I smirked. "Looks like I caught Miko off guard," I said

"Baka Kukai! My name is Namiko, and I always hated you calling me Miko! I'm a girl, not a boy!" She said, screaming at the top of her lungs. I just laughed

"But don't you think Miko is so much cuter then Namiko" I said, using the same tone she did when she said my name is better pronounce as Ku-ka-i. She glared at me, and had an evil smile in her face. What is she planning this time?

"Onii-san! Onee-san! Kukai is planning something! Help!" Ow great! I just realized now I had her pinned to the grass, I sat down right away, and sighed. "Gomenasai" I said, she just giggled and sat down next to me.

"It's nothing Kukai." She said, and stood up and brushed the dirt of her skirt, then she turned to look at the building behind us. "Kukai-kun, I never noticed this dormitory before" She said

I stood up and looked at her direction, "Kukai! I sense lots of guardian characters at that building" Daichi said, Mallow and Candy floated next to Daichi and nodded in agreement.

I looked through the window, Namiko standing next to me. A boy with midnight blue hair was laying down at the couch, reading a book or something. Then a girl with long yellow hair came in, "Ikuto, we have classes, and we still need to find the Embryo!" My eyes widened and so did Namiko's.

"Nami-tan! Kukai-kun!" Yaya, a girl with brown hair came running to us, me and Namiko sweat dropped, afraid they would hear us.

Namiko quickly covered Yaya's mouth with her hand, "Yaya-chan, please be quiet, we don't want to get caught" Namiko whispered to Yaya's ears and nodded.

"How are we sure the Embryo is even at this school" The boy with midnight blue hair said, the girl just sighed. "You know I don't know the answer to that, but the boss wants us to look around here, and we have to blend in" She said, he just nodded. "Maybe it would be fun to gather some X-eggs, so it would be easier to find the Embryo"

I looked at Namiko, we both nodded, we started walking towards the assembly, we had to tell Tadase and the others, someone is after the Embryo, and has a plan on corrupting some heart eggs, this isn't going to look good. "Yaya doesn't understand what's going on!" Yaya started whining

"Yaya-chan, I'll explain everything later with the others" Namiko said, and smiled sweetly. I just nodded. "Everything will be okay" She added, I seriously hope so.

After the assembly, at the school's garden.

Nagihiko's POV

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME CLASS AS PURPLE HEAD?" Rima asked in a very angry voice, I was just smiling, "I did say dreams would come true" I used my teasing voice again, Nadeshiko and Tadase were at the same class along with Amu, class 3-C (LilPeskyBlue: They are in third year high school ^^), Namiko at class 3-A while me and Rima, class 3-B. Since Rima has met Amu, they became good friends, "I don't want to be separated from Amu-chan, Nade-chan and Nami-chan" She said, tears coming down from her eyes. I just sighed.

"Don't cry Rima-chan!" Amu said, panicking. Namiko was also trying to cheer her up. I looked at her, and smirked.

"She's faking it" I said, she then glared at me. "How are you sure of that?" She asked me, I looked at her, "Acting and performances runs in the family, so I know a faker when I see one"

"Hmph" She said, I just smiled, I have to say, this school year would be very interesting for me.

**Rima: I'm in the same class as him!!**

**Nagihiko: Who knew dreams would actually come true?**

**LilPeskyBlue: You should've seen it coming Rima, *giggles***

**Namiko: But I'm all alone at class 3-a!**

**Nagihiko: Nami-chan! Is there something between you and Kukai? I read what happened!  
Namiko: *sweat drops* Well, that's all for now! Got to go! :D *starts running***

**Nagihiko: You owe me an explanation!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Hope you guys like it!  
Rima: Rate and Review **


	4. First day of classes

**LilPeskyBlue: Konichiwa! Here I am again, with a new chapter ^^**

**Rima: And today, I'm the only one with her, she wants everyone's opinion**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! I noticed that some people might not like the idea of O.C paired up with main characters. So I thought about it, and decided it would be up to the readers, should I pair up Namiko with Kukai? Or Namiko with another O.C? ^^ and Kukai with Utau? Please share your opinions ^^ **

**Rima: So that's why Namiko or Nagi isn't here right now! You wanted to ask them about that!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yap! ^^ and btw you just called Nagihiko, Nagi ^^ not crossdresser or purple head!**

**Rima: I did not!  
LilPeskyBlue: Yes you did! But we'll argue about it later, just go on with the Disclaimers!**

**Rima: Ok, LilPeskyBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Rima and LilPeskyBlue: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Rima's POV

Nagihiko's POV

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME CLASS AS PURPLE HEAD?" I asked, well more of screamed at the top of my lungs, and I could see him in the corner of my eye, he was smiling. "I did say dreams would come ture" He said in a teasing voice.

It was unfair! Nadeshiko and Tadase are in the same class with Amu, I find Amu to be a nice girl and friendly as well, everyone in school calls her "cool and spicy" though I could tell she's just an ordinary girl who is actually shy, she also has guardian characters, 4 of them actually. Namiko was in class 3-A, alone, but she doesn't seem to bothered. And I end up in class 3-B with HIM.

"I don't want to be separated from Amu-chan, Nade-chan and Nami-chan" I said, tears coming down from my eyes, Namiko and Amu panicked right away trying to comfort me, "Don't cry Rima-chan!" Amu said, Namiko nodded in agreement.

I saw HIM at the corner of my eyes again, he was smirking. "She's faking it" He said rather confident, I glared at him "How are you sure of that" I asked him, he just looked at me, "Acting and performances runs in the family, so I know a faker when I see one" He said.

I turned around "Hmph" It was unfair of how I ended up in the same class as him, for a whole school year. Of all people, it had to be him.

"Before I forget" Namiko said, looking at everyone, "Tadase-kun, me and Kukai-kun discovered something" She said

Kukai nodded and stood up from his sit, "Someone else is after the Embryo, and has some plans on corrupting some heart eggs." He said.

The Embryo, Amu told me about that a while ago, the Embryo is a special egg that could grant any wish to ever get it. It would be terrible if it landed on someone with evil plans. "I heard the boy's name, and I did a little research about him." Namiko said, folding a folder

"Name, Ikuto Tsukiyomoto, son of Aruto Tsukiyomoto, a famous violinist but suddenly disappeared. Age 18, at college building, he stays at the new dormitory, Easter Dormitory, with his younger sister, Utau Hoshino." Namiko said, reading the file and showing the picture. A boy with midnight blue hair and purple eyes, Amu gasped, and muttered something

"And that Utau girl might be the girl we saw earlier talking to Ikuto-san." Kukai said, Namiko nodded and read Utau's file "Utau Hoshino, younger sister of Ikuto Tsukiyomoto, a famous pop star who suddenly stop and transferred here just this year." This time a picture of a girl with long blond hair and purple eyes was shown to us.

Tadase just nodded, "You mention about a new dormitory?" He said

Namiko nodded, "Why didn't the principal tell us about this?" Nagihiko asked, before anyone could answer the bell rang.

"It's time to get to class" Nadeshiko said, carrying her books. "We have to get going, Nagihiko, please show Rima around, since the both of you are in the same class" She added and started walking with Amu and Tadase.

I sighed, I turned to look at Namiko but she started walking to her class room as well, great, I was left with him. "Rima-chan, let's get going?" He asked me, I glared at him, "Don't call me that, we are not close or anything" I said, and stood up. He chuckled. "Gomen, I forgot, it's Lil Lady Mashrio-san" He said and started walking, I followed.

After classes, Rima's POV

This school year couldn't get any worse? Can it? I thought everything will be normal here, but no, it had to be the exact opposite! Here I am, stuck on top of a tree with purple head.

_Flashback_

_Me and Purple head entered our class room, as soon as he entered, I could hear girls screaming in happiness. "Nagihiko-sama!" They all said in unison, Me and Purple head sweat dropped. "Who knew you were mister popular?" I whispered to him and walked towards an empty seat. "Fujisaki-san, who's that girl?" I heard a boy ask him. "Mashiro Rima, she's new this school year." _

"_Lady Mashrio-sama" All the boys started surrounding me, I just ignored them, like I usually do, and started reading one of my gag manga. Nagihiko suddenly made his way through the crowd, "Excuse, I would like to take my seat" He said to the boys._

"_Nagihiko-sama! Who is that girl? Why were you with her?" One of his fan girls asked, he just looked,"Well, Mashiro-san is a good friend of mine, I met her last night…."_

"_LAST NIGHT?!" They all shouted in unison, even the boys. Girls started glaring at me, "She was able to spend the night with Nagihiko-sama, and we didn't" A girl said, and then the boys were glaring poor purple head. "It's unfair; Fujisaki-san gets the prettiest girl right away"_

"_Mashiro-san" I turned to look at him, "I think we should get out of here" He said, I looked at him confuse. _

_Then before I knew it girls were all heading toward me, about to tackle me. "Character change" I heard Nagihiko said, then he suddenly carried me, bridal way. "Yow, any one has a problem if I take Rima-chan out?" He said, his voice was different, I'm guessing Rhythm character changed with him. "If you girls want me, try and catch me, but if any boys wants Rima-chan, good luck trying to get her from me!" He said, he started running outside the hallway. "NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_He continued running through the hallway, we even passed by Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu and Namiko's class. Then he was able to jump to one tree to another. And he suddenly went back to normal. He couldn't look at me in the eye, "Gomenesai, Rhythm character changed with me again, without me knowing" He said, he sat me down at a tree branch. I looked at him. "You become a flirt when you character change?" I asked him._

_He sweatdropped, "Something like that I guess?"_

So that's how me and Purple head got stuck on this tree, our fan clubs were searching everywhere; I could see them from up here. "Why did you take me up here?" I asked him, He just smiled. "Well, it seemed better to stay here then get mobbed by our fan clubs, don't you think?" He said, I just nodded.

"I didn't expect that you'd be this popular" I added,

He just smirked, "It's not like I wanted it" and looked at the sky, "How many more questions are you going to keep asking" He asked me.

"Just one more" I answered, he looked at me, then I glared. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET DOWN FROM HERE!"

**LilPeskyBlue: Wii! That's how this chapter will end for now ^^**

**Namiko: It's kind of short**

**LilPeskyBlue: Kind of is, but its hard to think about something else right away!**

**Rima: How dare you carry me in a bridal way?! And not to mention making us stuck in a tree!**

**Nagihiko: You should be glad I saved you!**

**Rima: From your fan club!**

**Namiko: I'm going to start a fan club at school**

**LilPeskyBlue: What that might be?**

**Namiko: RIMAHIKO CLUB! *giggles***

**LilPeskyBlue: Let's just end this**

**Nagihiko: Fine with me, please rate and review**

**Rima: And don't forget to answer the question, earlier.**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! I won't be able to update at less if I didn't get 5 reviewers opinion about the pairings ^^ for Kukai and Namiko**

**Nagihiko & Namiko: Pairings?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Buh-bye for now! ^^**


	5. Nagi and Rima sitting on the tree

**LilPeskyBlue: Yehey! Chapter 5 already up! ^^**

**Namiko: it took her a while though**

**Nagihiko: She's been busy I think**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! And I still have tons of activities to do!**

**Rima: Can we just get on with this?**

**LilPeskyBlue: Sure! But before the disclaimers, I would like to say something**

**Rima, Namiko & Nagihiko: Go ahead!**

**LilPeskyBlue: I would like to thank everyone for there opinions about the pairings, and yes, I have decided to pair Namiko with another O.C ^^ you will meet him later on, as for Kukai, it's kind of hard to decide! I love to pair up him with Utau or Yaya but for my best friend, Di-chan, who I spend the day with yesterday said she likes Nadeshiko and Kukai, ^^ even only in fiction**

**Namiko: Because, in the anime, Nadeshiko doesn't exist, or rather is the same person as Nagihiko**

**LilPeskyBlue: But if any of you doesn't like the Nadeshiko and Kukai pairing, feel free to talk!**

**Nagihiko: But Nadeshiko and Namiko are too young for pairings or anything!**

**Namiko: Over protective much?**

**Rima: But Nadeshiko is the same age as you, you are twins in the story.**

**LilPeskyBlue: It's my story, so what will happen is up to me! *evil laugh***

**Nagihiko: *whisper* She sounds like Tadase**

**Rima & Namiko: Scary**

**LilPeskyBlue:Nagihiko, do the disclaimers!**

**Nagihiko: LilPeskyBlue doesn't own Shugo chara or any of the characters.**

**Namiko & Nagihiko: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rima's POV

"I didn't expect that you'd be this popular" I added,

He just smirked, "It's not like I wanted it" and looked at the sky, "How many more questions are you going to keep asking" He asked me.

"Just one more" I answered, he looked at me, and then I glared. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET DOWN FROM HERE!"

He was thinking for a minute then suddenly said, "To be honest, I really don't know?" I was about the fight back but then I couldn't blame him, I guess his just stupid? Nope, his a smart boy, and nice, and could be charming, wait……..WTH AM I THINKING?! We were quiet for a few minutes.

"You seem rather close with Nadeshiko and Namiko" I said, trying to start a conversation, he looked at me, "Nadeshiko is my twin sister, I spend my whole life with her, as for Namiko, we grew up with her, she's like our little sister." He said, I wonder if his over protective between the two. "So let's say a boy would ask them out, would you let them?"

"No" He said right away, "they are still too young to be in a relationship what so ever" He said, I giggled and he looked at me confuse. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that, you and Nadeshiko are twins, so that means, your too young too" I said between giggles, "And you sound so protective, like any other boy! I thought you were different" I added.

He just smiled, "1, I am a boy, so it's okay for me to be in a relationship, but I'm not. 2, I am the older brother here, and I love my sister and cousin and 3, you look cute when you smile and giggle" I looked away when he said that last part, Kusu-Kusu was giggling the whole time. I was about to say something back "The sunset looks nice don't you think?" he asked, I looked at the view, it was quiet nice up here if you ask me.

A girl with a blue umbrella was floating in the sky, it was no other then Namiko. "Rima-chan, Nagi-niisan, what are you two doing in a tree?! If you haven't notice, it's almost night time!" She asked.

"How are you able to do that?" I asked her, she looked confuse, and understood what I meant. "Mallow character change with me, so I can float to the sky" She said and giggled, no wonder she had a blue ribbon around her neck. "Anyways, do you guys plan to stay there the whole night? Everyone is looking for you guys, you had us worried" She said really fast, I looked at her, "Nami-chan, I wanna get out of here" I said, using my childish voice.

She looked at me, "Ow, Rima-chan is so cute!" She said and hugged me. "Don't worry Rima-chan, I am here now! We can go back to the dorm and have some dinner!" I smiled and nodded. "Nagi-niisan, do you need help going down too?"

He stood up, "Nope, I'm fine. Rhythm can help me jump of" He said, I glared at him, "I thought you said you didn't know how to get down from here?" HE just chuckled. "Why, does Rima-chan want me to carry her bridal way again, going down?" with that said, he character changed once again. Before he jumped off the tree, he went in front of me and leaned, our face at the same level, our eyes starring at one another. "See yah later, Rima-chan" He said and kissed my cheeks, and jumped. I looked down, and so him landing perfectly. "By the way Rima" He shouted back, "You look cute when you blush" He said and winked.

Namiko was just giggling and so was Kusu-Kusu; I could feel my cheeks turning red. "This picture is so going to be placed at my album!" She said and looked at me, showing her camera. I sighed "Can we go now?" I asked her, she nodded. "You should hold on tight Rima-chan, were going to be floating our way down" She said, I nodded and hugged her. She then opened the blue umbrella and we landed on the ground.

"Ow sweet land, I missed you so!" I said, joking around, and Namiko was giggling, "Your so funny Rima-chan, no wonder your would be self is a clown" I just smiled. Kusu-Kusu then floated next to me, "You heard that Rima-chan! You're funny!" I nodded in agreement.

The next day

Class was boring, luckily this time, me and Nagi didn't have to run, wait let me rephrase that, me and Purple head, that's better, didn't have to run from any fan girls or boys. So it was a regular school day. I was at the school garden where everyone else was, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya and Amu, but someone was missing, that's right, the violet hair girl, Namiko.

"Where's Namiko?" I asked, "She might be in the Music and Art building, she often stays there" Amu said. I nodded, "No, I think she's in the school's Home economics room! Baking some cookies for Yaya-chan!" That childish girl, Yaya said.

Amu and Yaya started arguing, Nadeshiko trying to stop the two, "Why not we just look for her?" Nagihiko said, waking up from his nap. "That's sounds nice." I said.

Yaya stated jumping up and down, "Yaya will go to the home economics room!" She said and started to run God knows where.

10 minutes later.

I couldn't find her anywhere! She must be waking around the school; I'm getting a bit tired if you ask me. I wasn't use to walking around for a long time, I rather sit down, which I did, I found a bench at the deep part of the school's park.

Then I saw a girl with violet hair behind a tree, was that Namiko?

"Mari, how could you turn your back on me" It was Namiko, and who was she talking too? I was about to look then suddenly someone pulled me inside the bush. I was about to talk, until I realized someone's hands were covering my mouth, I turned to look and saw Nagihiko. "Quiet down please" He whispered. I nodded.

"Namiko, it's none of your business" A girl with long straight raven hair said, she had deep grey eyes and she was wearing the school uniform. "How can it not be my business, my own best friend, working for the enemy" Namiko said, rather sad.

The girl named Mari looked at her, "I repeat, it's none of your business" She said and turned around, "I'm sorry but what I have to do, is what I have too. For my father"

Namiko stood there confuse, Mari then turned to look at her. "Keyko, character transform" A guardian character came out of a red and black egg. "Yes Mari"

Namiko snapped out of confusion and had an angry expression. "Mallow, let's go!" "Yes!" Mallow shouted.

"Stop it" a boy said suddenly. Mari sighed, "Ishida-san, this is none of your business, leave us alone" Namiko looked at the boy with dirty blond messy hair and deep blue eyes. He was quiet tall, "Denieru-kun" She said.

He looked at her, with shame in his eyes. "Namiko-chan" He said, he turned around to start to walk. "Satoshi-san, Sanjo-san is expecting you at the dorm right away" Mari just nodded, then she character change and held a black broom. "Well have our duel some other time, Namiko" She said and flew away.

Namiko hadn't move from her place, "Eru-kun" She said looking at the boy again, he had his back facing her. "What is it Namiko-chan?" He asked.

"Where have you been for the past few months" She asked, tears were filling her eyes. He couldn't look at her, "I had to leave, for your own safety." Namiko had a small smile in her face, "But now your back" She said with bit sadness.

He turned to look at her, finally there eyes met. "Yes I am, but Namiko-chan" He went near her and placed a strand of her hair behind her ears, "You can't be near me, it's dangerous, I don't want you to get involve."

She was blushing, who knew Namiko would be quiet like this, and she's usually all hyper and such. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't want to have to fight you, or any of your friends. Easter will stop at nothing to get the Embryo" Her eyes widened, "You work for Easter too." She said, his eyes showed shame again. "It's against my will Iko-chan, I hope to repay my parents depth. So please Iko-chan don't get your self involve." He said and turned around and started to walk away, "I'm happy too see you again, I really am. I haven't felt this happy for a long time" He said before he left.

Me and Nagi finally came out of the bushes and ran to Namiko; she was on her knees, crying. I placed my hand in her shoulder, she looked up, tears coming down her violet eyes, "Eru-kun and Mari, they've change, they both work for Easter now." She said, her heart was breaking, Maybe Denieru and Mari were important to her, so important, and that her heart is breaking now.

"Namiko, just let it out" Nagihiko said, comforting his younger cousin. She hugged her cousin tightly, crying at his chest. "Nagi-niisan! I was happy to see Eru-kun again, but I didn't think he would work for Easter, just like Mari!" She said, crying her heart out.

At the dorm room

Me and Nagihiko were able to bring a sleeping Namiko back to the dorm and into her room. She was finally sleeping peacefully now. Mallow and Candy seemed worried about her; they sat at her pillow the whole time, watching over her. Kukai and Nadeshiko was waiting for us at the dorm, I accused them of dating while we were looking for Namiko, they both blushed madly and Kukai spoke up and said they were just hanging out.

Me and the rest of the gang were at the living room, talking, I sat next to Nadeshiko but Nagihiko had to sit next to me. "So it is true, Easter is really after the Embryo and has took many innocent teenagers to do there work" Tadase said.

Nadeshiko handed Tadase a folder with files about students who live at the Easter building. "Besides the Tsukiyomi siblings, Kairi Sanjo, at the same year as Yaya-san. Related to our music, drama teacher and director, Yukari Sanjo. Always the leader of the class, uptight and very organized boy." Tadase said, and showed a picture of a boy with dark green hair, he was wearing glasses.

"But Kairi-kun is a very nice person to Yaya! I don't think he has any bad plans!" Yaya said, as she started eating candy. "It's best to keep a good eye on him though" Nadeshiko said.

"Next we have Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, her mother is an actress while her father is a French cook, and she is part French and Japanese" This time a picture of a girl with light green hair and blue eyes was shown to us.

"And new members of that dormitory, Two of Namiko's friends" Tadase said sadly, he must've felt sorry for Namiko. "Mari Satoshi, same class as me, Amu and Nadeshiko, a very dull girl with many family problems, from what I know, her mother has left her and her younger brother with her father when she was young, and since then she leaved with her father and auntie." "And to add some information, she's Nami-chan's best friend since they were in elementary, I remembered seeing Mari, she never smiles, scratch that, she rarely smiles, the only time she does is whenever Nami-chan would make her" Nadeshiko said.

I saw her picture, she never smiles? Was that possible, especially when Namiko as her best friend. "Lastly, Denieru Ishida" there was complete silence for a while then I looked at Nagihiko, "Who is he to Namiko?" I asked.

Nagihiko sighed. "Denieru is a young boy Nami-chan met when she was 12, they became good friends though, 1 year ago, Denieru was confined in the hospital, because of an accident, Namiko always stayed by his side no matter what, but one time, she came to visit after class, and he was gone. The nurse said his guardian has picked him up already. She never saw him ever again, till today"

"For Namiko, his very special" Nadeshiko said

"Like how I am to Rima-chan" Nagihiko said with a smirk in his face. I glared at him, "Yah right" I said, he chuckled. "And by the way Nagihiko. Why on earth did you say there was no way of getting down from the tree when you actually had an idea?!" I asked him quiet frustrated.

"Nee? What was Rima-chan and Nagi doing on a tree?" Nadeshiko asked as she giggled.

Yaya then popped out of no where, "Nagi and Rima sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby named…..uhm……..Rimahiko!" Rimahiko? That doesn't make sense.

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, this chapter seems to be longer then any of the others**

**Namiko: That's right! You worked really hard this time!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Arigato Namiko-chan!**

**Rima: I'm going to kill Yaya for teasing me1**

**Nagihiko: But I'm sure you like it!**

**Rima: No I don't and what's with the kiss!**

**LilPeskyBlue: That' all for now! Please comment about the new characters ^^**

**Namiko: R & R!! **


	6. Fun at the Amusement Park, Utau live!

**LilPeskyBlue: Before we start with the new chapter, let us have a small flashback!**

_Rima's POV_

_Nagihiko sighed. "Denieru is a young boy Nami-chan met when she was 12, they became good friends though, 1 year ago, Denieru was confined in the hospital, because of an accident, Namiko always stayed by his side no matter what, but one time, she came to visit after class, and he was gone. The nurse said his guardian has picked him up already. She never saw him ever again, till today" _

"_For Namiko, his very special" Nadeshiko said_

"_Like how I am to Rima-chan" Nagihiko said with a smirk in his face. I glared at him, "Yah right" I said, he chuckled. "And by the way Nagihiko. Why on earth did you say there was no way of getting down from the tree when you actually had an idea?!" I asked him quiet frustrated._

"_Nee? What was Rima-chan and Nagi doing on a tree?" Nadeshiko asked as she giggled._

_Yaya then popped out of no where, "Nagi and Rima sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby named…..uhm……..Rimahiko!" Rimahiko? That doesn't make sense._

**LilPeskyBlue & Namiko: Nagi and Rima sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby named Rimahiko! ^^**

**Rima: We weren't kissing!**

**Namiko: You kind of did, *shows picture when Nagi kissed Rima at the cheeks***

**Rima & Nagi: Blushes**

**LilPeskyBlue: Anyways, I would like to apologize to everyone for who's been waiting for this chapter! It kind of took a while; first of all, i didn't know what to write! You can say writer's block, then second, I've been busy with school, you know, being president of a club, class secretary and a senior at the same time is quiet challenging!  
Namiko: Is that so?**

**Rima: Who cares? **

**Nagihiko: Don't be mean Rima-chan**

**LilPeskyBlue: I don't mind Nagi, I'm fine, let's just get on with the story!**

**Nagihiko: LilPeskyBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters**

**LilPeskyBlue: Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

**Rima: *Whispers* how annoying**

Chapter 6

Saturday Morning

Rima's POV

I was sitting at the round table, drinking some tea as I read my gag comic. Nadeshiko was preparing breakfast as always. Namiko hasn't come out of her room since last night. She might still be asleep. I heard her getting up at the middle of the night, but I couldn't tell what she was up to though.

"Ohayo Minna!" Me and Nadeshiko turned to look at Namiko who was now wearing a green skirt with a purple blouse with a hood, she had her hair tied into two high ponytails. "Ohayo Nami-chan, do you have any plans for today?" Nadeshiko asked her cousin.

Namiko just smiled and stepped forward, "WE do have plans for today! Were going to the new amusement park!"

Amusement Park? That sounds like fun, "Is Amu coming?" I asked, Namiko nodded, "And so are Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kukai!" Great, purple head is coming, "I'm not going" I said

Namiko then looked at me, with an evil smirk in her face that is unusual, and a bit scary. "Rima-chan, everyone is going. And I mean everyone" She said and dragged me to my room, "Nade-chan! Get dressed already! I'll get Rima-chan ready!"

"I said I'm not going!" I shouted as loud as I could. But no, they ignored me!

I was now standing in front of the school's gate with Namiko, Nadeshiko, Amu and Yaya. Namiko made me wore this knee length orange dress for outings; she said I looked adorable; she then let me wear my orange headband. Amu was wearing a red and black stripped shirt and a black skirt, Yaya wore a white dress with a strawberry in the middle. Nadeshiko was wearing a knee length purple skirt with sakura patterns, and a light pink blouse.

"I don't want to go" I said once again, Kusu-Kusu then floated her way to me, "But Rima-chan! If we don't go, we'll miss the fun and games!" She said, I just looked at her, "fine, only because Amu and Kusu-Kusu wants too"

Namiko just smiled, "That's the spirit!"

"Here comes Kukai and the others" Nadeshiko said, looking at the boys. Great, I see purple head and his already smirking.

"Hey girls, are we late?" Kukai said, but mostly looking at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko nodded, "You kind of are, but then again you know the rules" Nadeshiko replied.

Kukai sighed, "No way, we have to treat you guys again?" He said, Nadeshiko just nodded.

"Yaya wants ice cream! So the boys will treat Yaya and the other girls' ice cream!" Yaya said, being all hyper again, geez, maybe she always has a sugar rush.

Tadase just nodded, "Well, if that's the rules"

"Let's get going then!" Namiko said.

"Alright!" All the Guardian character said in unison, and everyone else nodded.

"Good morning Rima-chan" Purplehead said, I turned to look at him, "Good morning, _Purple Head" _I emphasize the last part. He looked at me with another smirk in his face, "You really want to call me that, ha?" He said and leaning down and whispered "Chibi Devil"

I glared at him and just started walking, next to Amu who was apparently blushing. Maybe because of Tadase, I remembered Nadeshiko telling me Amu has a thing for Tadase, but then, I really don't think they'll make a good couple, sure they look cute, but then, Tadase looks gay.

At the Amusement Park

"What do you guys want to do first?" Nagihiko asked everyone, we looked around, and then Kukai saw a game booth. "Who wants to try to beat me at the game booths?" He said with a huge smile in his face, "So I'll take that as everyone is a chicken?" HE said and chuckled. Daichi, his guardian character grinned, "That's right! Nobody can beat Kukai"

Temari looked at the two and grinned, she suddenly character changed with Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko now looked too determined. "Your own Kukai!" She said, she didn't sound like the calm and gentle Nadeshiko at all.

The two dashed of to the game booth, we all sweat dropped. "What's with those two?" I asked

"They both love challenges" Namiko said, "Anyways, how about we walk around?"

I nodded and Purple head said "That's sounds like a good idea"

We all started to walk around the park, when we heard a little kid cry of "I heard Utau Hoshino will be performing here today!" The other one nodded, "I heard that too! I'm so excited, we get to see her live!"

"Utau Hoshino?" Amu repeated that name, Tadase just nodded, "She's one of the new students who stay at the Easter building, and I'm guessing she works for Easter"

" Nami-chan! Me and Mallow can feel a guardian character's presences!" Candy said, sitting at Namiko's shoulder.

Kusu-Kusu floated her way to me and nodded, "Candy is right, but I can actually feel 2 other guardian characters!"

"Actually, I think there are many presences here" Mallow said,

"Yaya-chan says everyone should look around!" Yaya said, "Yuiki-san has a point," Tadase said.

Nagihiko nodded in agreement, "Let's get started then"

"Okay then!" Yaya shouted, "Yaya, Amu and Tadase will go this way! Namiko, Rima and Nagihiko go that way!"

Everyone nodded, "We'll keep in touch through our cellphones" Amu said, she Tadase and Yaya started running towards the other direction.

"Please tell me we aren't going to run" I said, Nagihiko chuckled, "Well, I guess we don't have too"

Nobody's POV

Rima, Nagihiko and Namiko were walking through the Amusement Park, looking for something suspicious. "I'm getting bored Nagi-niisan" Namiko whined and sat down at a nearby bench.

"We can't stop Nami-chan, anything could happen anytime" Rima said, looking at her friend. Namiko just smiled, "You and Nagi-niisan continue looking that way, I'll catch up with you guys"

Rima glared at Namiko, she knew what she planning, Namiko just gave the same smile she shows everyone, Nagihiko sighed and nodded. "I guess we have no choice then to continue walking Rima-chan"

"Don't call me that, we aren't even friends!" Rima said and turned the other way, "We better get going, come on purple head"

"Rima-chan acts like she hates being around Nagihiko, but she actually feels comfortable around him" Candy whispered to Namiko's ear, Namiko just smiled and agreed.

The two started walking, while Namiko looked around, "I know you're here too, Denieru" Namiko said, in a whisper.

"Nami-chan, another guardian character is nearby! We should find it" Candy said, Then Namiko stood up and started going to opposite direction from where her cousin and friend went.

_Mari-chan, Eru-kun, I just want to know why, why are you both working for Easter. _Namiko thought to herself as she continued to look around.

----------

"Denieru, what are we doing here?" A guardian character popped out of a red egg with black music notes around it. The guardian character was wearing a red shirt with short jeans, his hair was black, and he had two wrist bands each with a music note.

Denieru was leaning against a tree, watching the violet girl walking by, "Nothing, Kei, let's get going" He said to his guardian character, and they started to walk away, "Hoshino-san will be on and minute now, many x eggs will come out, we have to make sure Namiko and her friends wouldn't get in the way"

Kei nodded and floated next to Denieru, _Iko-chan, gomenesai, but I hope you wouldn't get in the way._

_---_

"Are you ready Utau?" Yukari Sanjo, her manager and a teacher at the academy was standing by a door, waiting for Utau.

Utau Hoshino, was sitting in front of the mirror, she looked at her reflection, she saw her violet eyes looking back at her, she knew of what could happen the moment she will sing, she hesitated at first, but then, she had no choice but to follow. "Yes Sanjo-san" She said and stood up, A purple and black egg floated and popped out a devil looking character.

"Utau! You can do it! Let's get some x eggs to show up!" Il, her devil like guardian character, which represents her energetic and playful side said.

"Don't do it Utau-chan!" A pink and white egg said, "I know Utau-chan doesn't want to harm anyone else!"

Utau ignored the pink and white egg and walked out of the room, "El, get use to it! Utau doesn't care about you!" Il said and followed Utau out of the room

"Utau-chan" The pink and white egg said, then went back to Utau's bag.

--

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu"

Utau started singing in front of the crowd, many were amaze with her beauty and her lovely voice.

"Do you hear that Nagihiko?" Rima asked him, he nodded, "The show must've started.

"Well look at what we have here" They turned around to see Mari standing there, "Nagihiko-san, I didn't know you already had a girlfriend!" She said surprised but had a teasing smirk in her face.

"Mari-san" Nagihiko said, "Well, I guess the saying is true, opposites do attract!" Mari said.

Rima glared at her, _Is she implying I'm short?! _"But I have to break up your little date for a while, Keyko, let's go!"

"My heart unlock!" Mari shouted, "Charanari, Dark Witch!" She was now wearing a red witch like dress with a black cloak around her, she wore a black witch hat with a gothic red ribbon. She was holding a black broom stick. "Red dust!" She shouted, red dust in the form of bats came out of her broom stick as she floated around the area. The attack was aiming for Rima, Rima was surprised, she couldn't move at all, she closed her eyes, ready to embrace the pain.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko shouted and jumped in front of her, Rima was surprised, she couldn't believe what was happening, Nagihiko, the boy she hated, the boy she treated like dirt protected her, he collapsed and Rima held onto him. "Nagihiko, are you okay?"

Mari floated in front of them, "Isn't that sweet, well they do say, love hurts" She said, "Prison box!"

Rima and Nagihiko looked at there surrounding, to find themselves inside a red transparent box. "How can we get out of here?" Rima asked, panicking.

"tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki"

Utau continued singing, "that's the way to do it Utau!" Il said, floating next to Utau, she then character change with Utau, she had devilish wings at her back, nobody else could see it, except those with guardian characters. X eggs started floating out of her audience. "Useless, Useless" They all said.

Namiko ran to where the X energy was, but on her way, she saw Nagihiko and Rima trapped in a red transparent box. "Nami-chan! We need to help them!" Candy yelled out, Mallow nodded. "Let's go!" She said

She started running again but then she felt someone's hands on her waist and carrying her bridal way, "Where do you think your going?" The boy said.

"Eru-kun!" Namiko said in shock, "I need to help onii-san and Rima-chan!" She said.

He looked at her with sorry eyes, "Gomen, but I can't let you interfere" He said, he then carried her to a nearby closet. She tried to get off his grip but it was useless, he knew her weak points very well.

"Nami-chan!" Mallow and Candy cried out, "My heart unlock!" Namiko cried out, Mallow then floated towards Namiko. "Charanari, Blue Star Magic!" Namiko was now wearing a dark blue hat with a light blue ribbon around it, it had a star pendant in the ribbon. She was wearing a blue sweet Lolita dress, with many ruffles, and she wore light blue gloves with ribbons around her wrist.

She looked at Denieru, with sad eyes. "Eru-kun, why?" She asked, floating in the sky with the help of a blue umbrella.

"I don't want you to get involve Iko-chan" He said, she was surprised and couldn't say a thing.

"yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera"

"Rima-chan, don't worry, I'll find a way to break this" Nagihiko said, "My heart…." "No" Rima said, placing her hands on his shoulder, "I'll help you" She said, Nagihiko smiled and nodded.

"My heart unlock!" They both shouted,

"Charanari: Clown drop!" Rima said

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko said

"Would you like to do the honors Rima-chan?" He asked, Rima smiled, "Why don't we just do it together" She replied, he nodded.

"nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi"

"Blaze shoot!"

"Juggling Party!" The two attacks combined and hit the red transparent wall, "It can't be! They broke out of my attack!" Mari shouted, "Mari-chan, stay calm" Keyko said to her partner.

Nagihiko landed safely on the ground, while carrying Rima bridal style. "Now, how about a fight Mari-san" Nagihiko said as he placed Rima gently on the ground.

"mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku"Utau finished her song and left the stage, she saw many x eggs floating around, "Useless, Useless" They kept chanting over and over again.

"Nagi! Rima!" Amu, Yaya and Tadase came running, already in there character transformation.

"Were here to help you guys!" Amu said, Nagi and Rima smiled. "Arigato Amu-chan" Rima said.

Mari was still floating in her black broom stick, "Well, it's a bit too late" She said and pointed at the x eggs that was floating around them, she then floated and escaped.

"Amu! You have to purify the eggs now!" Tadase said, Amu nodded, "Heart lock on!"

All the x eggs were purified, and returned to there owners.

"That sure was tiring" Nagihiko said and fell flat on the ground. Rima looked at him and nodded, "Where's the others?"

"When you mean others, you mean me, Nadeshiko and Namiko?"Kukai said, Nadeshiko was next to him, and so was Namiko, who was quiet.

"What happened to Nami-chan?" Nagihiko asked, he looked at his cousin who was facing the ground.

"Nothing Onii-san" She said and looked up, with a smile in her face. "So how was your date with Rima-chan?"

Rima and Nagihiko both blushed "WE WEREN'T DATING!"

Namiko giggled, and so did Yaya. "But I saw how Rima held onto Nagi-oniisan when they were trapped!" Namiko said

"And Yaya saw Nagihiko carrying Rima-tan like a bride!" They all headed back to there dorm, teasing Nagihiko and Rima on the way.

Amu smiled, and looked up, she saw him, a boy with midnight blue hair, standing on top of a building, he smirked and looked at her as well. _Stay away from Easter, I don't want to see a pretty face likes your get hurt. _She recalled those words he had told her a while ago.

To be continued

**LilPeskyBlue: That was quiet long?**

**Namiko: And a bit mysterious**

**Nagihiko: What happened between Namiko and Denieru?**

**Namiko: *smiles* what happened to you and Rima?**

**Nagihiko & Rima: *blushes***

**LilPeskyBlue: That's it for now! Please review! :)**


	7. Someone to warm her ice cold heart

**LilPeskyBlue: I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Nagihiko: I have to say, you updated pretty fast**

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, I had nothing to do, when I got home from school I couldn't study! And so I decided just to make a new chapter ^^**

**Rima: So your ditching your homework and project to update this story**

**LilPeskyBlue: Pretty much!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: *sweatdrops***

**Namiko: Lets start the new chapter!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Okay! Lights! Camera!**

**Namiko and LilPeskyBlue: ACTION!!**

Chapter 7

Tsukasa-san called Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Namiko, Yaya, Kukai and Amu to his office on a Sunday morning. The eight kids waited for there school principal to show up.

"I don't get why he had to call us for a meeting here in his office" Rima said, "On a Sunday morning" She added

Nagihiko nodded, "It's not like we have any choice"

"Tsukasa-san shouldn't keep us waiting! I have something to do!" Namiko said, as she sat down in a couch.

"Yaya agrees with Nami-chii! Yaya wants to buy tons of candies today!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "You do know you can end up with diabetes?"

Yaya looked clueless, "Diabetes?"

"It's nothing Yaya, just don't eat to much" Nadeshiko said and gave her mother like smile, "Plus, I'm sure Tsukasa-san will be here any minute now"

Yaya nodded and started jumping up and down, "Amu-chan, would you like to accompany me after this?" Tadase asked the pink haired girl.

She nodded, "Sure thing Tadase-kun, but where too?"

"My grandmother" Tadase said

Just then Tsukasa-san came in, "Sorry for making you guys wait" Giving a small smile, "I'm sure you all have important things to do today, so I'll make this quick, please do follow me" He said and went out of the room

Everyone else nodded and followed the principal

"This is the Royal garden" He said as they entered a green house, everyone loved the view, lovely flowers surrounding them, and a small fountain at the right.

"Why are we here Tsukasa-san?" Tadase asked his uncle, his uncle just smiled at him.

"Well, I am aware about what happened yesterday at the amusement park" Tsukasa-san said, "And I thought maybe this could"

Rima sighed, "How can a garden help us with Easter?"

"Good thing you asked Mashiro-san" Tsukasa-san said, "I am also aware about your guardian characters, you see way back then, I had my own guardian character, and as well as a guardian"

"Guardian?"

"Yes, to everyone else who isn't a guardian character bearer, or the rest of the student body, you are going to be known as the guardian, though you'll be our very own school council"

"How come I didn't see this coming?" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko said at the same time.

"I don't know?" Tsukasa said, "Anyways, as the guardians each of you would be having your own position, but usual they only have 5 members, but I have made some adjustments" Tsukasa said.

He pointed at each student, "Tadase Hotori, King's chair"

Tadase nodded, "Arigato" He said, Kiseki then floated next to Tadase, "Expected of Tadase to be the King's chair"

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's chair"

"Yey Rima-chan! You're the Queen!" Kusu-Kusu cheered and smiled, Rima just nodded.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's chair"

Nagihiko just smiled, "It will be an honor"

"Yaya Yuiki, Ace's chair"

"Yey! Yaya is the ace! Yaya is so happy!" Yaya chanted, Pepe nodded, "Go Yaya-tan!"

Tsukasa san looked at the remaining four, "Kukai Souma, Spade's chair"

"All right!" Kukai and Daichi shouted at the same time

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki, I considered you as the queen's chair, but I thought you'd be more suitable as the Heart's chair"

Nadeshiko bowed, "Its fine with me Tsukasa-san, I am glad to be involve"

"Namiko Fujisaki, Diamond's chair"

Namiko gave a huge smile and nodded.

"And as for Amu Hinamori, Joker"

"JOKER???" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, Tsukasa nodded, "The Joker has a very important role in the guardian, and you're the one who purifies all the x eggs"

Amu just nodded.

"Well, have a good Sunday! And here are your capes, it each us a symbol of your position at the guardians" He said and handed everyone there capes. "As for this one" He said, holding a blue cape (which is for the boys) with a clover symbol, "I'll be holding into this for now" He said and left.

"Well, student council, how nice" Namiko said and started walking out of the Royal Garden, "Well, I shall be going now! See you guys later!"

"Nadeshiko-chan, your still going to help with my home economics class right?" Kukai asked Nadeshiko, who nodded. "Of course Kukai-kun, let's get going, you have to learn how to bake a decent tart" She said as the two started walking as well.

"For all we know, they might end up dating" Rima said Nagihiko then looked at her with an evil smirk, "No one is dating my little sister" He said,

Rima looked at him, and started laughing; Nagihiko then looked at her with a questioning look, "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" She said as she continued laughing, "You looked so funny when you go all over protective twin brother, I just can't help laughing" She said and continued to laugh.

He smiled, _Rima-chan, you don't know how happy I am to hear you laughing like that. _He thought to himself. "Hey Rima-chan, do you have any plans for today?" He asked her

She stopped laughing, and looked at him. "No, I was hoping that I could spend some time with Amu-chan, Nami-chan or Nade-chan."

"Well, since there all occupied, how about spending the day with me?" He asked her

"In your dreams Purple head" She said and started walking,

He followed her, "Please?" he said, looking at her eyes, she blushed and looked the other way. "Fine, since I have nothing to do"

He smiled and held her hand, "Let's get going then!"

"Where are we Purple head?" She asked him, he had blind folded her just a few minutes. "You'll see" He said

He continued to guide her, a few minutes later, he took it off.

Rima looked at her surrounding, she was standing in front of the ferries wheel, and she continued to look around, "Why are we here again?" She asked him

He just smiled, "Well, when we were here yesterday, we ended up on a battle, so I thought maybe you would like to come back here and try the rides" He said, "And I noticed how you always looked at the ferries wheel."

She blushed when he said that last part, _How come he can see through me that easily? _She asked herself.

"Would you like to get in?" He asked her, she nodded. "Sure, why not" She said.

As they entered there ride, they both sat down. "Nagihiko," she said in a small voice.

"Yes Rima-chan?" _She didn't call me purple head this time! _

"Why are you nice to me, even if I treat you badly?" She asked him, looking into his brown eyes, which was a mistake, just looking at his eyes, made her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

He looked at the view outside for a minute, thinking about his answer, "The truth Rima-chan" He started, "Every other girl I know, besides you, Namiko, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Amu, they would easily fall for me, or would do anything just to talk to me"

"And how is that suppose to answer my question?"

"I'm not yet finish" He said and she nodded, "The moment I met you, I found you very interesting, someone very different, a cold, spoiled, mean, a chibi devil"

"Your point is" She said, slightly getting irritated by all the negative things.

He chuckled, "What I'm saying is, for an Ice queen, I like you, a lot"

She blushed, and tried hard to hide it. He just smiled and continued, "And I was hoping, maybe I could warm your ice cold heart a bit"

"Are you saying you're trying to make me fall for you?" She asked in respond, he chuckled. "Pretty much"

She smirked, "I don't fall that easily Purple head"

"That's one thing I learned from the moment I met you, except falling off of something, that's different." He said and smiled as he remembered the very first night they met. (Read chapter 1 ^^)

She giggled, she had to admit, and she did fall when she first met the purple head boy. "Try your best Purple head"

"You know I will, my chibi devil" He said, she glared at him and he just chuckled. 'Don't call me that" She said.

He smirked, "But I want to, it suits you very well"

She blushed, and looked at the view, it was lovely, they were on the very top, only the two of them. _Maybe he can really melt my ice cold heart, MAYBE. _She thought to herself.

"Tadase-kun will be worried about me" Amu said as she walked down the streets, she was standing next to Tadase just a minute ago, but since it was quiet crowded, she ended up somewhere else.

"Amu-chan, I'm sure Tadase-kun is nearby" Ran, her pink guardian character said. Amu just nodded.

She looked everywhere for her blond friend, but she couldn't find him. She didn't know a midnight blue haired boy was watching over her from above. "Ikuto, what are we doing here ~nya~" A cat like guardian character, "Nothing Yoru, I'm just watching over, a certain strawberry hair girl"

"Nya" Your yawned, "Someone caught Ikuto's attention ~nya~"

Ikuto nodded, "There's something about that girl, I just don't know what" He said, as he was holding a key in his hands.

He then jumped down and stood behind the girl, he then came nearer and whispered in her ears, "Nice seeing you in the neighborhood"

"KYAA!" Amu screamed, surprised. "Ikuto?" She said looking at the boy.

"Thank you for remembering my name" He said and walked around Amu. "And may I ask what a girl like you walking alone in this street?"

She looked at the other side, "None of your business"

He smirked, "Stubborn"

"Are you talking about me?" She asked him, quiet irritated

"What if I am?"

She glared at him and started walking, "Ran, Miki, Su, let's get going" She said to her three guardian characters. He smirked and continued following her.

"Stop following me" She said,

"Why should I?"

"It's quiet annoying"

"That's good" He said, she turned to look at him, which is a big mistake, because the moment she did, her face was only a few inches away from hers, she blushed madly. And started to walk away.

She didn't know why, but her blushed was only meant for one person, so she thought. She thought only one boy could make her blush, Tadase Hotori, her long time crush, her prince. But then he came along, Ikuto, who was the total opposite of her prince, but she had found herself thinking of him, and blushing whenever he was around.

_I can't, Ikuto works for Easters, our enemy, and as well as Tadase's enemy and Tadase is the one I like. _She thought to herself, over and over again. Until she bumped into a familiar person

"Amu-chan, where have you been?" Tadase asked her, grabbing her hands, before she could fall.

She looked at his ruby red eyes, "Tadase-kun" She said and smiled, "Gomen"

Rima and Nagihiko were walking back to there dorm rooms, "So did you have fun?" He asked her.

Rima looked at him, she was holding a huge pink teddy bear which had a big red ribbon and a cute clown outfit, and Nagihiko won it for her in one of the game booths. She blushed when ever she remembered that part, she looked at the purple head boy and smiled, which was rare. "I hate to admit it, but I did"

He smiled, "That's good, can I say something" He asked.

"Sure, as long as you won't confess or something" She said

He gave a small chuckle, "Well, I kind of already confess when we were in the ferries wheel" He blushed, remembering his small confession, "But you know what" He said and leaned closer to her, causing the blond girl to blush, "That cute smile of yours suits you very well"

He said, they had reached her dorm room already. She couldn't look at his eyes, because she knew she might blush once again. "And that smile of yours makes me like you even more"

"HOW SWEET!!" Namiko screamed, holding a video camera on her hand, "I'm so going to show this to Auntie!!" She said and ran back inside there dorm room.

Rima and Nagihiko sweat dropped and started laughing. "Namiko looks funny whenever she goes all fan mode" Rima said, Nagihiko nodded and agreed.

"Well, thank you again, purple head" She said and walked inside the dorm.

"Your always welcome," He said, as he started walking back to his dorm, "My chibi devil" he said the last part in a whisper.

Rima went straight to her room, not even saying a word to Nadeshiko and Kukai who was in the dining table, eating some pastries. She looked at the teddy bear, and started to recall that afternoon.

_Flashback_

_Rima and Nagihiko got of the ferries wheel and walked around, Rima saw a very adorable looking teddy bear, which was dressed, like a clown. She thought it was childish to admit it but she found it so adorable. Nagihiko saw the way she looked at the stuff toy and smiled._

"_Do you want that Rima-chan?" He asked her, she looked up to him and nodded shyly._

_He chuckled, he saw the game booth, he asked the man in the booth, "What do I have to do to get that teddy bear?" _

"_You need to shoot 30 straight baskets without missing one at all"_

_Nagihiko smiled, "Don't worry Rima-chan, I'll get that teddy bear for you" He said_

_She thought it was impossible, 30 straight baskets, without missing .She was proven wrong though, Nagihiko didn't have a hard time at all, he actually did great._

_Everyone else watched and was amazed at Nagihiko's skills. Rima looked for any signs of character change, but Rhythm was just floating next to Nagihiko cheering him on._

_Nagihiko was awarded the teddy bear and walked next to Rima, "I told you I'll get it for you" He said and winked._

_She blushed, "Arigato" She said_

_People around them was saying "how adorable", "Ah, young love" and "They look so cute together!"_

"_But there is a condition" He said, she glared at him, "What condition?"_

"_This teddy bear's name is Rina" He said and chuckled, "Why Rina?" She asked him, curious, everyone else seemed curious as well._

_He gave her a huge smile, "Ri for Rima, your name and Na for my name" _

_Rima could hear some girls saying "how sweet! I wish my boyfriend would do that!" or "I envy her! She's so lucky"_

_She sighed, "fine" he then handed her the teddy bear and started to walk home._

"_Thanks to you, everyone thinks were a couple" She said_

"_Well, I'm sure no one at school would find out" he said, she looked at him, "Nobody better not"_

_-End of flashback-_

She looked at the teddy bear, "Rina" She said and smiled.

"Nagihiko, your making me fall for you, but I'll try not to" She said to herself.

To be continued

**LilPeskyBlue: So what do you think?!**

**Namiko: Kawaii! Who would ever thought Nagihiko's first gift to Rima would be a teddy bear!  
LilPeskyBlue: :)**

**Rima: *blushing* I have to admit, I liked that teddy bear**

**Nagihiko: *smiling* I'm glad you like it**

**LilPeskyBlue: I hope everyone else likes it! Plus I added an Amuto moment and maybe at the next chapter. Some Nadeshiko and Kukai moment!**

**Nagihiko: *glaring* No Nadeshiko and Kukai moment, my sister is to young!**

**Rima: You're her twin, your just the same age!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yah Nagi, You have Rima, so Nadeshiko should have Kukai!**

**Rima: I am not with him!**

**Nagihiko: She is not with me!**

**Namiko: YET :P**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please rate and review! :D**


	8. Go out with me

**LilPeskyBlue: I am back again with a new chapter!**

**Nagihiko: You're just full of ideas right now, aren't you?  
LilPeskyBlue: That's true!!**

**Namiko: At this chapter, were going to see a very cute couple!**

**Nagihiko: Besides me and Rima?**

**Rima: *pulls Nagihiko's hair" shut up purple head**

**Nagihiko: That hurts Rima-chan**

**LilPeskyBlue: There is a saying, Love hurts! **

**Nagihiko & Rima: Whatever**

**LilPeskyBlue: I was inspired to write a new chapter because of everyone's reviews! I was so over whelmed! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story and review :) you guys are the best!**

**Nagihiko: But it took her this long to update?**

**LilPeskyBlue: I have a good reason for that!  
Rima: Spill**

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, you see, here at my country (the Philippines) We were attacked by a strong rain and every where you look, you would see flood! And it even reached the whole first floor of some houses!**

**Rima & Nagihiko: GASP!**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's why I'm so sorry for the late update . there were no internet connection at my house during that time**

**Namiko: Let's start the chapter!  
Rima: LilPeskyBlue doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters**

**LilPeskyBlue: Lights! Camera!**

**Namiko & LilPeskyBlue: ACTION!**

Chapter 8

Another beautiful Monday afternoon, the sun was shining and the clouds were everywhere. Afternoon announcement at the academy has just finished, the Guardians, or Student council was announce, but the guardian's Jack and Queen seem to be stuck, in a familiar place to them.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! HOW DID WE END UP STUCK IN THIS TREE AGAIN!" Rima asked/ shouted at the top of her longs, Nagihiko covered his ears.

"It's not my fault! Rhythm character changed with me again!" He defended himself.

_Flash Back_

_Afternoon announcement_

_Tadase had introduced the guardians to the student buddy, Amu acted her cool n spicy attitude which made many students admire her even more. But as Tadase announced the Queen's & Jack's chair, fan girls and boys were angered by this._

"_Why does that Mashiro-san have to spend so many time with Nagihiko-sama!" Some of the fan girls asked_

_The fan boys glared at Nagihiko "He could get any girl in the school and it has to be our Lady Rima!" _

_Dark Aura was coming from both Nagihiko's fan girls and Rima's fan boys. Nagihiko and Rima sweat dropped._

"_Who new, two popular teenagers with a huge fan club would cause so much dark aura?" Namiko said as she held video camera, videoing the whole thing._

_Suddenly, earphones appeared around Nagihiko's neck, "Nagi?" Nadeshiko, who standing next to her twin brother, looked at him, worried._

"_Yow! Rima, do you trust me?" Nagihiko asked the petite girl._

_Rima didn't take notice of the character change, "Why are you asking me that purple head? And excuse me, honorific please!"_

_Nagihiko just smirked and stood in front of Rima, and bended a little, there eyes at the same level, Rima felt her cheeks turning pink. "I know you like it when I call you Rima" She just turned away, only to see the fan girls and fan boys glare even more. "Rima, you trust me don't you?" He asked her once again, in a whisper._

"_Yes" She said ,he smirked. Before she knew it, he swept her off her feet and was now carrying her bridal style. "What are you doing Nagi?!"_

"_Rescuing my queen" He said, and started running, _

"_I've never seen Naghiko-sama like that to anybody else!" One of his many fan girls screamed. "No one touches our lady Rima like that!" All of the fan boys said at the same time._

_Nagihiko had made it out of the Assembly area, the rest of the guardian sweat dropped. "I think we need to start looking for those two" Namiko said_

"_Why is that Miko?" Kukai asked, She pointed at the exit, "All the fan girls and boys ran after them"_

_Nadeshiko sighed, "Nagi-oniisan always gets into big trouble when he character changes"_

"_What can we do? Rhythm never listens to him" Namiko said, and everyone nodded. "We should start searching_

_-End of flashback-_

Rima sighed, "Don't you ever listen to Nagihiko?" She asked Rhythm who was floating next to Kusu-Kusu.

"It's so not cool to be bossed around" Rhythm said. "But Rima-chan is happy whenever Kusu-Kusu follows what she said! Right Rima-chan!" The clown chara said and Rima smiled and nodded.

Rima looked at Nagihiko who was just looking down. "Nagihiko?"

He then looked at her, "Yes Rima-chan?" He said and gave his usual smile.

"Why did we have to look at the forest Nade-chan?" Both Rima and Nagihiko recognized the voice, it was no other then Kukai.

"Because Namiko said the last time this happened, the two ended up stuck on a tree, you never know right?" Nadeshiko said

Kukai nodded but sat down and rest, he yawned. "Hey Nade-chan,"

"Yes Kukai-kun?" She said as she looked around, hoping to find her brother.

"I was wondering," He said, a slight blush on his face, "Do you have any plans on Friday?"

She was surprised by his question, a blush spreading across her face. "None so far, why do you ask?"

"Well, do you, maybe, if you're not busy, want to go out that night?" He said, "With me?"

Nadeshiko looked at the boy she knew almost all her life and smiled, "I'd love to Kukai"

"Great!" He said, "I'll pick you up around 5?"

"Sounds Perfect, now, we should continue looking for Nagi-niisan and Rima-chan"

"Yah, I guess" Kukai said and started walking next to Nadeshiko, "You know, I noticed those two are getting along quiet well"

"They sure are"

"Maybe they should go out"

"I think so too, they'll look so cute together"

-Up in the tree-

"THAT KUKAI SOUMA! HOW DARE HE ASK MY IMOUTO-CHAN ON A DATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Nagihiko was about to jump of the tree to scream at Kukai's face but Rima held him back, sweat dropping.

"Nagihiko, calm down, it's just a date" Rima said, trying to stop Nagihiko from doing something terrible to there friend

"IT IS NOT OKAY RIMA! HE BROKE THE BRO CODE!" Nagihiko continued, Rima was getting irritated,

She pulled his long purple hair and glared at him, there eyes meeting each others. "Listen Nagihiko! Kukai is a guy, Nadeshiko is a girl! They both happen to like each other! Could you at less be happy for them! And be glad Kukai is the one who asked Nadeshiko out! Would you rather have a stranger ask Nadeshiko out?" She said calmly, trying to put some sense into his mind.

He looked at her, and had a brilliant idea, "So your saying I should let them go on with that date?'

She nodded, and he smirked, "In one condition"

"What?"

"Go out with me"

She blushed and turned the other way, "How is that related with your over protective brother problem?!"

"Something to distract me while there both dating"

She hesitated, but then thought about it. "Fine"

He smiled, "I'm glad you said yes, now let's get you back to your dorm"

Before she could say anything else, he carried her once again in a bridal way, and jumped of the tree, landing perfectly at the ground.

"Don't ever do that again!" Rima said as she and Nagihiko were walking back to her dorm room.

"That was the only way to get off the tree"

"Then don't ever get us stuck in a tree ever again"

"Can't promise"

"Why you.."

-To be continued-

**LilPeskyBlue: Yehey! ^^ cliffhanger! :))**

**Rima: I said yes t o him?!**

**Nagihiko: Nadeshiko is going out with Kukai?!**

**Namiko: How exciting! They should double date!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Nah, I have another idea in mind :D**

**Namiko: What? What?**

**LilPeskyBlue: *whispers to Namiko***

**Namiko: YIIEE!!! I can't wait!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please don't forget to rate and review! And please suggest anything! Sometimes I can have a major writers block!! ^^**

**Nagihiko & Rima: Rate and Review!!!**


	9. What I

**LilPeskyBlue: Yehey! Chapter 9 already!**

**Namiko: This chapter is so exciting!!**

**Nagihiko: Why is that?**

**LilPeskyBlue: Because, it's about your date with Rima and Nadeshiko and Kukai's date as well!**

**Nagihiko: Nadeshiko is not going out with Kukai!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yes she is, and BTW Nagihiko, many of the reviewers loves your sister complex :D**

**Rima: We made a deal Nagihiko, you let them on there date and……..you know**

**Namiko: And you and Rima will be going on a date yourselves.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: *blushing***

**LilPeskyBlue: On with the story!**

**Rima: LilPeskyBlue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Namiko: Can't I go on a date?  
LilPeskyBlue: I have something else planned for you! *BIG SMILE***

**Nagihiko: She nor Nadeshiko aren't going on any date!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Whatever Nagihiko, on to the story! Lights!**

**Namiko: Camera!**

**LilPeskyBlue & Namiko: ACTION!**

Chapter 9

At the Auditorium Friday afternoon

Nadeshiko was sitting at the audience sit, auditioning some kids for the Music festival that will be held next week. She was quiet stressed out, being president of the Drama club and being the Heart's chair for the guardians is way to much for her but she couldn't imagine her life without it both, and now, she was worried that she might not be able to get ready for her date with Kukai tonight.

"Nee, Nadeshiko" She turn to see Kukai sitting next to her.

"Kukai-kun!" She said, surprise to see the russet haired boy at the auditorium, "What are you doing here?" She asked

He chuckled, "I was just checking on you, I heard you were here the whole day" Kukai said

She nodded, "That's true, I've been auditioning tons of kids for the music festival next week, yet no one has even gave a good show"

"But it's all over right?" Kukai asked her, she nodded. "Let's get going then"

They stood up from there sit and exited the auditorium. Nagihiko and Rima then came out from there hiding place and sighed. Rima then turned to glare at Nagihiko, "Why did you have to drag me with you to spy on your twin sister and her possible boy friend?" She asked him

"So someone could control me before I decided to ruin there moment or something" He said in reply.

Rima sighed, she never understood why she let herself get drag by the purple head boy, but then again, she had nothing better to do. She then spotted the piano on the stage, she didn't know why but she found herself walking towards the piano.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko called out, she sat down at the piano's sit, and placed her finger at the piano keys.

Nagihiko continued to look at the petite girl, "You know how to play the piano?" He asked her.

"When I was young, I took piano lessons" She said, he sat next to her at the piano sit.

"Can you play a song?" He asked her

"Why?" She asked, glaring at the boy again, he sweat dropped.

"Please?" He said, she looked at his golden brown eyes and couldn't say no to his smile.

"Fine" She started playing the piano, a familiar melody to Nagihiko, "I know this song" He said in a whisper, Rima then looked at him as she continued playing "You should know it, that was the song playing when we were at the amusement park" She said

He smirked, "So you remember" He said in a teasing voice.

"It's hard not too, after all, that was the first song I learned when I was small" She said

He laughed, "Me too, but then, I learned that song because of Nadeshiko, she wanted to perform that song on my parent's anniversary and she prepared it all, she did the choreograph and the song was a bit faster."

Rima just smiled and continued to play the piano, Nagihiko smiled.

"**It's hard to believe,**

**That I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me"** He started singing as she played the piano, the two teenagers blushing, Rima was trying to avoid looking at him.

"**Thought I was alone,**

**With no one to hold" ** She sang as well, he was surprise to hear her sing. He found her voice sweet and warm, his heart was beating fast. He looked at her and Rima turned her head to see him staring the two eye to eye.

"**But you where always right beside me,**

**This feelings like no other,**

**I want you to know"**__They sang together as they continued looking at each others eyes, _He has a wonderful voice, I wonder if he knows that, what a minute! Get yourself together Rima! Your not suppose to fall for Nagihiko- I mean purple head's voice! And of course don't fall for him at all! _Rima thought and mentally scold herself.

"**I've never had someone,**

**That knows me like you do,**

**The way you do,**

**I've never had someone.**

**As good for me as you,**

**No one like you,**

**So lonely before,**

**I finally found,**

**What I've been looking for" **They sang together once again, with real emotion, there atmosphere has changed as they sang, unlike there past conversations and fight , this is a moment they'll never forget.

"**Ohhh, ohhh" **Rima finished, and stopped playing the piano, the two smiling at each other.

"You were great" Nagihiko said, giving him his famous smile.

She tried hiding her blush by looking away, "You weren't half bad, Purple head" She said

"Onii-san! Rima-chan! You two were so wonderful!" They heard a familiar voice and turned to look at the audience, the guardians were there, watching there little performance. Nadeshiko was smiling so much and went up the stage.

Namiko was holding her video camera again, she then handed Kukai the camera and started jumping up and down, along with Yaya, they were happy and excited. "That was definitely a RIMAHIKO MOMENT!" The two cried out.

"Onii-san, Rima-chan, would you two please perform at the Music Festival" Nadeshiko asked the two.

Rima stood up and started walking off the stage, "No"

Nagihiko looked at Rima then to his younger twin sister, "If Rima-chan doesn't want to, then I can't say yes. I'll only do it if she's doing it"

Nadeshiko sighed, and looked at Rima once again, "Please, Rima-chan"

Rima then sighed and nodded her head, "Fine" She saidm Nadeshiko was about to hug her but then. "In one condition" Rima said,

Everyone turned to look at the blonde who was smirking, "What's the condition" Nadeshiko asked.

"Everyone should perform, and you and Kukai should do a duet as well" Rima said and sat down at a chair

Everyone's jaw came down, looking at the blonde girl. Nagihiko was chuckling the whole time. "There is a saying, Misery loves company" He said

Nadeshiko came back to her senses and nodded, "It's a deal" She said, she and Rima shook hands.

FRIDAY NIGHT!! (YEHEY!! DATE TIME!)

"Well, I'll be going, see you guys later" Nadeshiko said, she was wearing a pair of white pants and a pink blouse, her hair was laid down and she wore a sakura clip.

"Have fun at your date Nade-neechan!" Namiko shouted at her, Temari floated next to Nadeshiko and waved a good bye to everyone.

Rima was wearing an orange dress with a darker orange puff sleeves. She was sitting at her room, waiting for the purple head boy to show up. She still had her headband on and she was wearing a white doll shoes.

"His late" Rima said. Her guardian character then lay at her lap, making funny faces. "I'm sure Nagihiko has a reason Rima-chan!" Kusu-Kusu said.

She sighed, and hugged the teddy bear that he gave her , "What's taking him so long, and why did I ever agree to go out with him!"

"Because you couldn't resist me" She heard the familiar voice and turned to see the purple head boy at her window.

"What the…" She said looking at him, "Why are you at my window?!" She asked him.

He chuckled, "Well, I remembered you told me to keep this date a secret from everyone else and if I went through the dorm, a lot of people could see us" He said.

She nodded in agreement, that did make sense.

"Let's get going then" He said, Rhythm then floated next to Kusu-Kusu, "Nagihiko said we can't come"

Kusu-Kusu then pouted, "Why?" She whined, Rhythm shook his head, "I have no idea"

"How are we going to get down there?!" She asked him.

He just chuckled and swept her off her feet once again, and jumped into one of the trees near her window.

She glared at him, "What's with you and Trees?!" She asked him "And didn't I tell you to never get us stuck on a tree?!" She asked

He smirked and looked at her, "Well, first of all, I just like trees, second, we are not stuck on the tree and last, I didn't promise" He said

"Why you…"

"Nagihiko, have you ever been on a date?" Rima asked Nagihiko as she was sitting down at a chair.

"No," He said, looking for something, or someone.

Rima glared at the purple head boy, "For your information, boys aren't suppose to bring there dates to spy on there younger twin sister and her date" Rima said.

They were currently at a restaurant where Nadeshiko and Kukai entered, they were seated at the first floor while Rima and Nagihiko were at the second floor, where Nagihiko could see Nadeshiko and Kukai perfectly.

"Sorry Rima-chan, I can't help it, my sibling complex is taking over" He said and gave her a apologizing smile.

Rima drank her ice tea and looked at the boy, "Why did I ever agree to go out with you?" She asked no one in particularly.

He chuckled, "Because you couldn't resist my charm" He said with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him once again, "I told you this once, and I'll tell you again" She said ".DREAMS" She said

He chuckled, he remembered that very well. "Well, I also said this before, and I'll say it again, Dreams come true"

-With Nadeshiko and Kukai-

They have finished eating there food and were now talking about school and other things.

"So how's senior year?" Nadeshiko asked Kukai who was staring at her then snapped back to reality.

"Pretty boring if you ask me, always have to do this and that" he said, "But I guess its okay"

Nadeshiko smiled but then looked away, "It must be fun, but its kind of sad to think its your last year in high school" She said with sadness in her voice.

He looked at her, he understood what she meant, and it's his last year at the same school as her. He won't be able to see her smile everyday and tease her whenever he gets the chance.

He shrugged that thought off and just smiled, "Hey, how about we go to the café, and get some hot chocolate"

She smirked, "And Maybe some cheese cake?" He nodded in agreement. They stood up from there sit and walked out of the restaurant.

Nadeshiko putted on her jacket and started walking next to Kukai, Kukai smiled and looked at the girl he wanted to ask out for a long time.

"It's quiet cold tonight" She said looking at the dark sky.

He nodded and placed a scarf around her neck, "There you go, you'll feel a lot warmer now" He said

She blushed and held the scarf, "Thanks Kukai-kun" She said and gave him a smile.

They continued to walk, Kukai telling her stories about his classmates, jokes and such, Nadeshiko smiled and laughed along with him. Whenever she was around Kukai she felt relax and calm, all her stress and worries went away.

"I remembered something" Nadeshiko said

Kukai looked at her, "And what would that be?"

She had a smirk on her face, "Remember back then at kindergarten" She started, "We were always so competitive"

"Till now" he said

"Let me finish" She said, "And you were bragging about how fast you could ran"

He started laughing, "I remember that, then you challenged me to a race and you threw a…"

"Banana peel on your side and you slipped" She said

They both laughed, "You were so cruel back then"

"I know" She said

He looked at her and smiled softly. "We went through a lot if you think about it" he said, as they entered the small café.

"**I know we've been friends forever,**

**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,**

**And after all this time, I opened up my eyes now I see,**

**You were always with me"**

They heard a familiar voice singing as they entered the café. They looked at the small stage to see Namiko singing in front of everyone with a smile in her face, Nadeshiko and Kukai looked at each other and laughed. "I bet she did that in purpose"

"To be here on our date night" Nadeshiko finished for Kukai as they continued to laugh.

"She must've known we would stop by here" Kukai said and sat down at one of the couches and Nadeshiko followed.

**Could it be, you and I never imagined,**

**Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you,**

**Could it be you were right here beside me?**

**And I never knew,**

**Could it be that it's true,**

**That its you?**

They continued to watch Namiko at stage, her eyes closed, she was singing with all her heart. Kukai then stood up, "I'll be getting the drinks and your cheese cake" he said and she nodded in response.

She listened to Namiko's singing, the song that she sang was so familiar to her. She understood each line she sang, she smiled to herself, "Could it be about my feelings toward Kukia?" She asked herself.

**It's kind of funny you where always near**

**But who would ever thought that we would end up here**

**And every time I needed you**

**You've been there to pull me through**

**Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you**

It was true, Kukai never left her side, he was always there for Nadeshiko, even when he first went to high school while the others were at the elementary building, he would always ran to her whenever she's hurt or needed his help. _How could I not realize it back then? He was there for me all the time, whether we were at the same building or not, he always stayed by my side. It was easy to relay on Kukai, whenever I would get in to trouble he would get me out of it. That Kukai. _She sighed as she thought about it.

**Could it be, you and I never imagined,**

**Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you,**

**Could it be you were right here beside me?**

**And I never knew,**

**Could it be that it's true,**

**That its you?**

She continued listening to her younger cousin's voice, then she felt something hot on her cheeks, she turned to see Kukai holding a cup of hot chocolate and he had his smile on his face as always. "Your hot chocolate, Miss Nadeshiko" he said with a funny accent.

Nadeshiko giggled and played along, "Well thank you kind gentle men"

He placed a finger on her lips, "Wait, I am not done madam" he said and placed a slice of cheese cake in front of her, "Your favorite cheese cake" He said

"Thanks Kukai" She said and smiled.

**LilPeskyBlue: Cliffie!!!**

**Namiko: Ow! I was about to enjoy there date! It so romantic!**

**Rima: IT is!!**

**Nagihiko: NOT**

**LilPeskyBlue: Next chapter will be about Nagi and Rima's date ^^ I kind of did a song fic at this chapter!**

**Namiko: She does not own any of the songs!! ^^**

**LilPeskyBlue: I just love Rima and Nagi's moment earlier!!!!! *jumping up and down***

**Namiko: So did I!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please rate and review!!! :) and if you could please suggest some songs for the music festival! Please tell me! ^^**


	10. Lucky

**LilPeskyBlue: I am back! Sorry it took me a while to update ^^**

**Namiko: What took you so long?**

**Nagihiko: People might've been waiting**

**LilPeskyBlue: I was busy with some things**

**Rima: Yah right**

**LilPeskyBlue: Anyways, this chapter I thought about adding some namiko scene, and Denieru as well**

**Namiko: YEHEY!!!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Onto the story! Rima do the disclaimer!!**

**Rima: LilPeskyBlue doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters**

**Nagihiko: Lights!  
Namiko: Camera!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Action!!**

Chapter 10

Namiko's POV

I was sitting at my room, looking at the window, what a boring Saturday. Everyone went out to practice for the music festival, or secretly dating? I giggled as I thought about that, I caught Nadeshiko and Kukai dating last night, and I heard Nagihiko inside Rima's room before they left for there own date.

I smiled, my cousins seems to be happy right now, but I can't help but feel a bit alone now. I'm glad Kukai finally asked Nade-oneechan out, I'm waiting for him to confess. Nagi-oniisan sure seems a lot happier now, even if Rima acts cold to him sometimes, they have a special relationship, which I would like to call a love hate relationship.

"Nami-chan, are you okay?" Candy asked me, laying at my bed.

I nodded, and plugged the small speakers to my iPod and played some songs. Then a familiar song played, When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge. I hugged my knees remembering the past.

_I was walking through the hospital room with a basket of newly baked strawberry muffin, Denieru loves strawberry muffins, so I got up early to bake this batch. I continued walking till I saw his hospital room._

_I knocked the door, no one responding, so I decided to enter the room, only to find it empty. "Eru-kun" I said, as I looked around, all his things were gone._

_Did he leave? That's impossible, his grandfather isn't coming till tomorrow to check him out. "Excuse me miss, are you looking for Ishida-san" One of the nurse asked me_

_I nodded, she then handed a letter to me, with my name neatly written on it. "I've been seeing you around here for a long time since Ishida-san was brought here, and I'm guessing your Namiko Fujisaki, he left this morning with a man, claiming to be his uncle, he then asked me if a girl with violet hair would come here, I should hand this to her" She said_

_Uncle? But Denieru doesn't have any other relatives, both his parents didn't have any siblings, I know this because Denieru told me he never went to a family reunion or anything since his parents didn't have any other relatives. "How long ago did he left?" I asked the nurse._

_I ran quickly to the exit, scanning for a boy with blond hair, but no one was there, it was still early in the morning. I then looked at the letter_

_**Iko-chan,**_

_**Gomenesai, I had to leave you without an explanation, please be safe and don't go looking for me. I don't want you to get involve with me, this is good bye my Iko-chan, please don't think about stupid things like searching for me or anything.**_

_**Denieru**_

_My heart fell into pieces, and I sat on the floor, hugging my knees, crying._

But then I didn't expect to see him here once again, but now, he works for Easter.

"Eru-kun" I said in a whisper, then I heard a small knock at my window, only to see a guardian character was wearing a red shirt with short jeans, his hair was black, and he had two wrist bands each with a music note. "Kei?"

The guardian character nodded, "Yow, Namiko." He said, I looked at him, "What are you doing here? Won't Denieru be mad?"

"That's why I'm here!" The guardian character said, "Denieru told me to tell you, that he would like to sing with you!"

"WHAT?!" Me and my two guardian character asked/screamed at the same time.

Kei just stayed calm and nodded, "Yap, he'll meet you tonight at the auditorium to talk about it! See you then"

"Eru-kun, wants to sing, with me"

-At a Music Room-

Nagihiko's POV

"What are we suppose to sing at the music festival?" Rima asked me as we sat down at the music room,

We were the only ones there, and if its not that obvious, we should be practicing for the music festival. She was getting bored, I could tell, I had to look through the list Namiko left me with, as I scanned the list, I could tell there all love songs.

I then played one of the CDs and held a microphone, I then handed Rima her own microphone, she looked at me with a confuse expression, "We haven't decided what song were singing" She said

I just smiled, like I always do, "We'll, I know you like singing, and I know that you like this song in particularly, plus I think we should sing for fun" I said, "For now"

She folded her arms as she watched me, she was standing in the center of the stage, and I went down the stage and went to the center of the room itself. The music started singing, so I decided to be the one to start.

"**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you" **I sang and placed my left hand by my ear, and pointed towards Rima as I walked towards the stage where Rima was, she was just looking at me, while I smiled.

"**Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying" **I stretched my left arm, as if I'm describing how wide the ocean was, then pointed up towards the sky, then lastly I placed my hands towards my heart.

"**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea" **She smiled at me and started singing as well, I smiled at her back, hearing her sing was the perfect start of my day, it can make all my anger and worries go away, there's just something about her.

"**I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard" **She continued singing pointing towards me and then placing her hands in her heart looking at my eyes.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again" **We sang together eye to eye, we didn't feel any shyness or nervousness singing together, it just felt right. I held her hand and twirled her around ,she giggled a bit.

"**Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh" **I sang as she looked at me with her golden honey eyes,

"**They don't know how long it takes" **She sang while her eyes were close. I noticed a light shade of pink across her face, she looked so adorable.

"**Waiting for a love like this" **I sang along with her and she turned to look my away again, was she hiding her blush from me, I just smiled and watched her move.**  
**

"**Every time we say goodbye" **She sang with real emotions, you thought she really meant it, does she? I mean, does she feel that why towards me? Because, I do.

"**I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will" **We sang together once again, and a held her hand and twirled her around to face me, she was blushing and so was I, I wanted to say I really meant it, that she's the only girl I ever wanted to wait for. No one else.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday" **We continued singing and I held her hand as it ended and kissed it. She blushed madly, but then suddenly I saw a flash of light.

"That was so awesome!!!!!" I heard the very familiar voice screamed, it was no other then Namiko, holding a camera in her hand and a video camera next to her.

Rima went back to her cold self, and walked down the stage. "It wasn't half bad I guess" She said.

I just smiled, "Nami-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was heading to the auditorium to meet someone about the music festival, but then Candy and Mallow felt Rhythm's and Kusu-Kusu's presence nearby. So then I looked at the music room to find you two singing and luckily I had my video camera and tripod as well as my camera." She said quiet fast.

I sweat dropped and so did Rima.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two now, I have to get going." Namiko said and dashed off of the room.

I turned to look at Rima who was sitting down once again, reading one of her gag manga.

"So is that what were singing?" She asked me

"Nope, that was just for fun" I said and continued looking through the music list.

Then I felt something hit me at the back, and turn to see a gag manga. "Rima-chan, what was that for?"

"For wasting our time purple head" She said

"Sorry, I just wanted some practice, and that song just came into my mind" I said, truthfully I wanted to express how I felt.

"So what are we singing?" She asked once again.

"Why not you decide?"

-At another music room-

Kukai's POV

"**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way."** Nadeshiko started singing once again, we've been practicing the whole day, and we finally decided to sing "I turn to you" Sure its not a duet, but we were able to compromise.

"**And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around." **I started singing as well, the whole day I kept telling Nadeshiko to only give me a small part, since I have no idea how to sing! Make me do anything related to sports, I can do it with no problem, but then when it comes to performance, I suck.

"**And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got." **I looked at Nadeshiko's eyes, her golden brown eyes that can make me do anything, that's how she was able to convince me to sing. We sang together, I held her hand and smiled at her, she smiled and a light shade of pink surrounded her flawless skin, WAIT A MINUTE, did I just say flawless skin?!

"**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you." **She continued singing, as she made some small moves, like hugging herself and turned to look at me.

"**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do," **We sang together, staring into each others eyes, I just love her golden brown eyes, I know I like her, a lot, I might even love her, but I can't seem to find the words to tell her

"**for everything that's true  
I turn to you." **We sang, she was now blushing and turned away.

"That was great, by tomorrow we would be able to finish the whole song" She said, looking at the lyrics, trying to divide it I guess.

I looked at her once again, I know Nagihiko would be a bit pissed out if he finds out I actually love his twin sisters. I'm breaking the bro code! But can't help it, Nadeshiko was just so perfect in every way, the way she moves, always seems so graceful, they way she acts so motherly and gentle.

"Nee, Nadeshiko.." I started, I wanted to tell her how I feel and I wanted to know if she returns the feelings, Namiko told me hundred of times how cute me and Nadeshiko would look together, she says, _opposites are so perfect for each other._

"Yes Kukai-kun??" She said and turned to look at me.

"Nadeshiko, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm…."

**LilPeskyBlue: Cliffie!!!!**

**Nadeshiko: What will he tell me!!**

**Namiko: You will find out at the next chapter!!!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please Rate and review! And I hope Kazorashi-chan liked this chapter! She's the one who choose "I turn to you" for Nadeshiko and Kukai's duet! And JuleSkat101 for suggesting the songs! I plan on using maybe two of those ******


	11. I'm yours

**LilPeskyBlue: I am back! ^^**

**Namiko: Many of your reviewers wants to know what happens next!**

**Nagihiko: I don't**

**Rima: Being super protective again Nagihiko?**

**Nagihiko: If he is going to confess, I don't want to know about it!**

**LilPeskyBlue: *sweatdrops***

**Namiko: One of your reviewers has a question**

**LilPeskyBlue: Go on**

**Namiko: Its from soccergirl56, she asked if you make youtube videos? She's seen your name in some of the videos**

**LilPeskyBlue: I do make videos!!! Mostly Rimahiko! ******** and I use the same account name, LilPeskyBlue!**

**Namiko: Ok! Then Kazorashi wants to know what happens next**

**LilPeskyBlue: You'll see! And thank you to all my reviewers, soccergirl56, kazorashi, MyForbiddenDestiny, lolicurls, Juleskat101, and WantingFreedom!**

**Rima: Let's start the story!  
LilPeskyBlue: Sure! I do not own any of the characters or shugo chara! And I hope everybody will like the special scene I added!**

**Namiko: If she did, there would be so many Rimahiko episodes**

**LilPeskyBlue: Lights!**

**Nagihiko: Camera!**

**Rima & Namiko: ACTION!**

Chapter 11

Kukai's POV

"Nee, Nadeshiko.." I started, I wanted to tell her how I feel and I wanted to know if she returns the feelings, Namiko told me hundred of times how cute me and Nadeshiko would look together, she says, _opposites are so perfect for each other._

"Yes Kukai-kun??" She said and turned to look at me.

"Nadeshiko, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm…."

She was looking at me with those golden brown eyes of her, they look so innocent, so pure, I felt myself turning red. What if she won't return the feelings, but everyone says once you confess you'd feel a lot better. "I can't find the words to say how I feel" I said

She looked at me with confusion in her face, I lowered my head and kissed her at her right cheek, she blushed and I smiled, "Get it?" I asked her

She placed a hand at her right cheek, still blushing. I chuckled, she sure is cute when she blushes. "Kukai-kun" She said, and I looked at her brown eyes once again, "What was that for?"

I smiled, and held the microphone, "**But I won't hesitate no more" **I said in a sing song voice, she looked at me with an even more confuse voice.

"**It cannot wait, I'm yours" **I sang and finished, our eyes looking at each others, she then had a huge smile in her face and she hugged me.

I smiled, I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "I'm yours Nadeshiko, I really like you, more then a friend"

"I like you too Kukai-kun" She said, even though I can't see her face, I could tell she was blushing.

I smiled, "Come on Nade, lets go get something to eat, I' starving!" I said and held her hand while going out.

"How beautiful!" I heard two girls say at unison, me and Nadeshiko turned to look at our back to see Namiko with Rima, and Nagihiko was being held by the collar by no other then Rima.

"KUKAI WE NEED TO TALK!!" He shouted and I just sweat dropped.

"I'm dead" I murmured, Nadeshiko heard me and giggled.

"Look Nagi, I know its against the bro code to go out with your bro's younger sister, especially twin sister, but I really like Nadeshiko" I defended myself, looking him straight in the eyes.

Nadeshiko then held Nagihiko's hand, "Onii-san, it's Kukai, your best friend, you know he isn't a jerk or a mean guy, can't you trust him?" She asked with her pleading eyes which I couldn't resist, apparently neither could Nagi.

"Even though Nadeshiko, I don't think its right for you to be in a relationship yet" Nagi said

then the Chibi Devil, A.K.A Rima Mashiro, pulled Nagi's collar making him look at her straight in her eyes, his even bending a bit, Rima is that short, I chuckled with that thought, no way am I saying that out loud, the chibi devil might end up killing me.

"Listen purple head" She started, she had her usual glare that says, _listen to me or your dead_. "You should be happy its Kukai, not a total stranger to you! Kukai is your best friend and someone you know very well"

Wow, the chibi devil is helping me out here?! "I guess Rima-chan is right" Nagihiko said, Ha! I knew it, he has a thing for the chibi devil! He couldn't resist her!

"Plus" Rima started again, "If he did end up being a jerk and hurting Nade-chan, I would personally help you get back at him"

I sweat dropped, same old Rima. "Fine" Nagihiko finally said

Nadeshiko then hugged her twin brother then me, "I'm so happy!" She said

I smiled at her, "Me too" I said

**Namiko's POV**

Finally, Kukai and Nadeshiko are together! I was so happy, I walked through the hallway, getting out of the way of the two couples, the first one Kukai and Nadeshiko, the second, Rima and Nagihiko.

While I walked through the hallway, I felt someone covered my eyes, the hands were smooth and the presence was so familiar.

"Eru-kun?" I said in a whispered, he chuckled and took his hands of my eyes, I blinked twice before turning to look at him.

His blue eyes shining, I haven't seen those in a while. "Its nice to see you Iko-chan" He said

I nodded, "I'm happy to see you, Eru-kun, you don't know….." He placed a finger on my lips, signaling me to stop talking.

"Iko-chan, the music festival is next Friday, right?" I nodded, he smiled, "Then do you mind if we do a duet?"

I smiled, a huge one, "Of course!" I said/shouted

He just chuckled, "Well tomorrow is Sunday, so why not we go out and talk about it"

"My" I said, and folded my hands with a smirk in my face, "Is Denieru Ishida asking me out?" I said with a playful voice

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Then it's a date, meet me under our tree tomorrow"

"See you then" He said and started walking away.

I watched as he walked away, maybe everything will be back to normal.

**With Nagihiko and Rima**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I sighed as me and Rima were walking, I was walking her back to her dorm room, I used the _I need a walk to think about things _reason to them and asked Rima if I could walk her back to there dorm, but the real reason I wanted to walk with Rima is to spend more time with her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked her

She looked at me, "Well, none, I'm sure Namiko has plans and Nadeshiko will be on a date with Kukai, Amu is not here this weekend, she went to visit her family till Monday morning"

"Then, would you like to spend the day with me?" I asked her, she looked my way,

"For the music festival, right?" She said

I smirked, "What if I wanted to go out with you?" I said with a playful voice

She was about to hit me but then I held her arm, we were a bit to close for comfort. Our face was only a few inches away, I let go of her right away, looking the other way.

We continued walking and she had a smirk in her face, "I didn't know purple head was actually a chicken" She said

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I asked her

She looked at me with a teasing smirk, "Well, usually boys would kiss a girl when there faces are usually inches away, but you, purple head couldn't do it." She said

"Excuse me for being a gentle man!" I said, defending myself

She just continued to smirk, "I bet you never had your first kiss"

I blushed, it was true, but I was saving it for someone I really like, a.k.a Rima Mashiro. "Why, have you?"

"Honestly" She said, and stopped walking, I turned to look at her. "I've never been kissed before, many boys tried to kiss me, but I always dodge it"

I looked at her, is she serious?! We entered there dorm room and I sat down at there couch, wanting to know more about the petite girl.

"How come?" I asked her

She looked at me, "How come what?"

"How come you never let anyone kiss you?" I asked her

**Rima's POV**

"How come you never let anyone kiss you" He asked me, I sat down and looked nowhere in particularly.

"It felt wrong" I said, in the corner of my eye I could see purple head looking straight at me, "It just seems like, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who'll be having his first kiss as well"

"That doesn't sound like me at all, ha?" I asked him and turned to look at him.

I gave him a small smile, he smiled back. "You know" He started, "I know how you actually feel"

"You do?" I said, quiet surprise, "Ha! So I was right, you never had your first kiss!"

He chuckled, "Your right" He said, "I'm just waiting for the right girl"

Why did that hurt? The right girl? I feel a bit upset, maybe I do like that purple head. Heck, who wouldn't like him? His cute, smart, a great basket ball player, dancer, cook, in short, Mr. Perfect himself.

"You're not as bad as I thought Nagihiko" I said

He smiled, "You called me Nagihiko" He said, I blushed! Great! Am I trying to ruin my cover?!

"So?" I said, trying to act calm, "What if I got tired of calling you purple head? And decided to call you by your name"

He just smiled, "Arigato Rima-chan"

I smiled back then glared at him, "You can't tell anyone, I mean ANYONE, about what we talk about" I said

(Here we go! Special Scene!!)

He chuckled, "Then don't tell anyone about this" He said, I looked at him confused.

That's when I felt something soft in my lips; I blushed madly, knowing it was Nagihiko's lips. OMG his lips are so soft, I closed my eyes, trying to relax and when I did, I started to kiss him back. We then parted, both of us blushing.

We were both speechless, that was our first kiss after all. "No one and I mean NO ONE will every find out about this"

He chuckled, "No one, agree" he said

I smiled, he did as well. I hate to say it, but this purple head is actually making me fall for him. It might not be a bad thing at all; I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit nicer to him from now on.

"I got to get going" he said and I nodded, we both stood up and I opened the door for him.

He went out then I was about to close the door when suddenly Nagi blocked it, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow, about 11?"

I just smiled and stepped on his foot, really hard. He flinched and I chuckled and closed the door, "Sure thing" I shouted back and went to my room.

"_**I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly, maybe I should, keep this to myself, wait until I know you better"**_ I sang as I walked into my room, with a smile in my face.

**LilPeskyBlue: That is all for now! ******** Next chapter will be about Kukai and Nadeshiko, Rima and Nagihiko and Namiko and Denieru's date! ^^ how exciting!**

**Namiko: I can't wait! :D**

**Rima: My first kiss was with purple head //////////O.O////////**

**Nagihiko: It didn't last that long**

**LilPeskyBlue: I suck at writing kissing scenes, that's why it's a bit short,.**

**Namiko: I wonder, when will I get my first kiss?**

**Nadeshiko: Me too**

**Nagihiko: Nade-chan, I already let you and kukai go out, didn't I?! Don't ask for a kiss as well!**

**Rima: *pulls Nagihiko's hair***

**LilPeskyBlue: *sweatdrops* anyways, please rate and review! ^^ **


	12. Call me Mama

**LilPeskyBlue: Welcome to chapter 12 of "Boarding School"**

**Namiko: You update rather quick**

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, school was boring so I had an idea on what to write, so I went to the computer room during break time and started typing, then I was able to type half of the story, so I saved it at my flash drive and when I got home I started typing again**

**Nagihiko: okay? Well lets start the chapter already  
LilPeskyBlue: Sure, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I reached 75 reviews already :D I'm getting closer to 100!! ^^**

**Rima: LilPeskyBlue does not own any of the characters nor Shugo Chara**

**LilPeskyBlue: Lights!**

**Namiko: Camera!**

**Nagihiko & Rima: ACTION**

Chapter 12

**Rima's POV**

I was in the living room, waiting for that stupid purple head to pick me up. Nadeshiko and Namiko left a while ago, so I was alone in our dorm room. I was wearing a white knee length sun dress, with yellow and orange flower designs; I had my hair tied into a ponytail.

"Rima-chan and Nagi are getting along very well!" Kusu-Kusu said while making funny faces.

I gave her my usual glare but then smiled to myself, its true, me and Nagi has been getting along pretty well, to well. I blushed as I remembered what happened yesterday, my fingers placed on my lips, my first kiss was taken by him, but I didn't really seem to care, after all, it was Nagihiko. His lips were so soft and I couldn't resist but to kiss back.

I then snapped back into reality realizing someone was knocking. I stood up from the couch and opened the door, to only see purple head, Nagihiko with his usual smile.

"Good morning Rima-chan, ready to go out?" He asked me

I just nodded, "Where do you actually plan on taking me?"

He just smiled, and this one isn't the usual one, it was a smile that showed nervousness. "You see…" He started, "Nadeshiko sent me a text right now"

"What does that have to do with our plans?" I asked him

He scratch the his head, "Well, my mom is in town, and she wanted to see me, Namiko and Nadeshiko"

"And?"

"Nadeshiko took Kukai with her, and I'm guessing Namiko brought Denieru. According to Nade-chan, Namiko isn't that happy, after all she has to take Denieru with her to meet our mom, and well, Nade told me to bring you along"

My eyes twitched, "You're taking me to meet your mom?"

"Pretty much"

I gave him one of my famous glares but he just continued smiling, "How long will it actually take?"

"Just about an hour, just for lunch"

"Fine, but only an hour, if the whole thing is not over, I'm leaving" I said, and he smiled and hugged me and started twirling me around.

"Thank you so much Rima-chan! You don't know how happy I am!" I started blushing madly.

"Put me down! Now!" I said, he did as I told and we started walking.

-At a fine restaurant-

Me and Nagihiko entered the expensive looking restaurant, he said this is were there having lunch.

"Excuse me sir" Nagihiko was talking to the manager,

"Ah, Fujisaki-sama, welcome back, it's been a while" The manager, he said, so this means Nagihiko's family spends a lot of time here. "Your mother, and the young Fujisaki ladies are waiting for you in the usual private room"

"Thank you Kido-san" Nagihiko said and held my hand and started walking towards a room.

Once Nagihiko opened the door, I saw Namiko sitting next to a dirty blond haired boy, it's Denieru, and Nadeshiko was there as well with Kukai. Then next to Nadeshiko was a older looking woman, she had her purple hair tied into a bun, she had dark brown eyes as well, she looked like one of those traditional Japanese woman, and I have to say, she had skin white as snow, that's when it hit me, she must be Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's mom.

"Nagihiko, its good to see you again" There mom said, standing up from her sit and hugging his son.

Nagihiko hugged back and smiled, "It's nice to see you to mom"

She then turned her attention towards me, with the same smile I see at Nagihiko's face. "You must Rima-chan" She said, I just nodded, she then hugged me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Nagihiko told me a lot about you"

"He does?" I then turned to Nagihiko who was laughing nervously,

"My name is Naomi Fujisaki," She said, "The wife of Yamato Fujisaki, the head of the Fujisaki Empire"

"Plus she's a very famous Traditional Japanese Dancer" Namiko added, with a huge smile in her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fujisaki-san" I said and bowed to show my respect, sure my family's empire wasn't as rich and huge as the Fujisaki's, but there wasn't any big competition at all, if I'm not mistaken, they might be partners or something. Mama told me to always respect elders.

She smiled and placed her hand in my head and ruffled it, "Your so adorable Rima-chan, you must be really special" She said, "After all, this is the first time my son ever introduce me to one of his girl friends."

"Please, take a seat, the food will be here any minute" She said and Nagihiko escorted me to the table, what's with him being a gentlemen.

-while they were eating-

"Tell me more about yourself Rima-chan" Fujisaki-san said.

"Well, I was new in the academy just this school year, I live at the same dorm with Nami-chan and Nade-chan" I started, "I'm at the same class as Nagi-kun"

Nagihiko, Namiko, Nadeshiko and Kukai looked at me as if I said something wrong, I gave them a questioning look. "Did Rima-chan just call Nagihiko, Nagi-kun?!" Namiko asked out loud, Denieru covered his ear, Namiko was really loud, and I'm guessing Denieru knew that.

"Did I?" I asked, blushing while looking down, Nagihiko was blushing as well.

Fujisaki-san giggled as she looked at us, "Rima-chan is so adorable" She said,

"Arigato, Fujisaki-san"

She then waved a fan, "No, No, I don't want Rima-chan to be too formal" She said, "Just call me Mama"

I blushed even more, "Mom, don't say things like that so suddenly!" Nagihiko said

Fujisaki-san looked at her son, "But Nagi, this girl seems so perfect for you, and I could see you two being together for a long time" She started once again, if I wasn't this shy, I would scream to her, WE AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER YET!, wait a minute, a mean, WE AREN'T TOGETHER, curse me for falling for that purple head.

"And I asked Denieru-kun and Kukai-kun to call me mama as well" Ha! So I'm not the only one.

**Namiko's POV**

I giggled as I watched both Nagihiko and Rima blushing, Denieru was smiling as well, and it even made me smile even more!

He then turned to look at me, "Nee, Iko-chan, we have to get going, we still have something to do"

I nodded, and stood up, "Okaa-san" That's what I call my aunt, I didn't grew up with a mother after all, I've lived my whole life with Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and there mother, "Me and Eru-kun needs to get going" I said

She nodded, "I understand Nami-chan, you and Denieru-kun should go on with your date, do enjoy" She said with a smile.

I started blushing and just smiled, "Yes Okaa-san" I said and started walking out of the room, "It was nice seeing you Okaa-san" I said and she nodded.

-out side the restaurant-

Me and Denieru started walking, "Fujisaki-san hasn't changed at all ha?" Denieru said and I nodded in agreement.

Denieru has already met Okaa-san a long time ago, and they seem to get along, that's a good thing right. "So that's the Queen's chair? Rima Mashiro?" He started once again.

"Yap, she's the new kid this year" I said, "You know, the one I told you about."

"Yes, I remember, the perfect girl for Nagihiko" He said,

"So where are we going?" I asked him,

"To the mall, we need to think about a song for the duet" I nodded.

We walked through the mall, but then something caught my eye, one of my weakness, a customizing accessory shop! I just love customized necklace and bracelet. "Iko-chan, still has a weakness for accessories like that?" He asked

I just nodded and smiled, "Yah" I then giggled, "Let's go" I said, he nodded in agreement.

"Purple is still your favorite color right?" He asked, I nodded.

**-Nagihiko's POV-**

Rima and I were at the mall, looking around, I really have no idea where to go or what to do. She then tugged my shirt, and I turned to look at her.

"You told your mom about me?" She asked

"Well" I said, "Yah, I did"

She had a small tint of light pink over her cheeks, "Is it true what she said?"

"Which part?"

"That I'm the first girl friend, and I mean a friend that's a girl, that you ever introduce to her" She said, emphasizing the girl friend.

I chuckled, "Yah, well, that's true, but I think she was referring to the girlfriend, not friend that's a girl"

She blushed once again and slapped my arm. "That hurts Rima-koi" I said with a teasing voice.

She then slapped my arm again, "Don't ever call me that" She said with a glare.

I chuckled, "fine" I said, "Chibi Devil" I whispered that part.

"I heard that!" She said "Girly boy!"

"Girly boy?! What a nice comeback, shrimp"

"Don't call me shrimp you playboy!"

"Okay, the girly boy, I understand why, but playboy?" I asked with a smirk, "If I remember correctly, I only give my attention to one girl"

"And who is that, playboy." She said and folded her hands, a hint of jealousy if I may say.

I then lowered my head, so our eyes would be at the same level, "only you, Rima-koi"

She blushed once again, I chuckled, she just looks too cute when she blushes. "Hmph" She then stomped my left foot, OUCH, that hurts like hell!

"That was painful!" I said, rubbing my left foot.

"You deserve that, use the honorific koi again with my name, your feet won't be the only thing 'll be stomping" She said and gave me another one of her death glare

I relaxed and smiled once again, "Fine, Rima-chan" I said,

"That's better" She said,

"I hate you" I said

"Don't worry, I hate you too" She said, with a smile in her face, while looking at a shelf full of gag comics

I smiled, this will really be an interesting relationship.

**-Nadeshiko's POV-**

Me and Kukai were now at the skating rink, we were having tons of fun, and Kukai, being himself, was boasting about his skills.

"You never change Kukai" I said and giggled as I watch Kukai, my boyfriend, I still can't believe it till now, that we are actually together.

He then looked at me with his usual grin, "What makes you say that?"

"Your still as boastful as ever when it comes to anything related to sports" I said

He chuckled, "Well, aren't you like that too?"

"Not one bit" I said

He then smirked, if I know him, he has one of his _brilliant ideas_, just give it 5 seconds, 1..2….3....4…..5

"I have an idea!" He said, bingo, I was right.

"What is it this time Kukai?" I asked him,

"I challenge you to a race!"

The usual, "Go on" I said, wanting to hear more of his brilliant idea.

"Okay, skate around the rink ten times, the first to finish wins" He said,

"And what will the winner gain?" I asked him

"The winner gets to make the loser do whatever he wants"

I smiled, I can get very competitive, "Sure" I said, "But, I think you used the wrong sentence"

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confusion written all over his face.

"The sentence should be, the winner gets to make the loser do whatever SHE wants"

He chuckled, "You are so on"

We started skating, for the first 7 laps, I was leading. I had a huge smile on my face, but then before I knew it Kukai was ahead of me, I looked for any sign of character changing, but nope, it him, not Daichi skating. "Can't keep up, Nade-koi?" he said

I suddenly blushed, when did he start calling me Nade-koi?! And in public!? I then tried my hardest to catch up to him, but sadly, I didn't make it. He won.

"Told you I would win Nade-koi" he said, my knees were shaking, I was tired after all. He held my hands, for support. "You need some water?"

I shook my head, and looked at him, "Since when do you call me Nade-koi?" I asked him

He chukled, "Since earlier, it was one of my brilliant ideas" He said and chuckled.

I smiled in responds, "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well…"

**LilPeskyBlue: CLIFFIE again L.O.L**

**Rima: You love keeping them hanging, don't you**

**LilPeskyBlue: I DO!**

**Nagihiko: Does Rima really hate me?**

**LilPeskyBlue: No**

**Nadeshiko: Why did I lose?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Secret**

**Nadeshiko: What will Kukai make me do?! O.o**

**LilPeskyBlue: Same answer as before, SECRET**

**Namiko: That is it for this chapter! Let's hope she'll update fast!! ^^**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please rate and review :)**


	13. Bed Bath

**LilPeskyBlue: I AM BACK!**

**Namiko: So fast?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yah well, I don't my readers to get mad at me because of the last cliff hanger **

**Nagihiko: I don't think there that upset**

**LilPeskyBlue: Kazorashi! Gomenesai! I just wanted to surprise you -_- and everyone else as well. **

**Rima: Lets get on with the chapter**

**LilPeskyBlue: SURE! I do not own any of the characters or the anime ^^**

**Rima: Lights**

**Nagihiko: Camera**

**Namiko & LilPeskyBlue: ACTION!**

Chapter 13

Nadeshiko's POV

"Told you I would win Nade-koi" he said, my knees were shaking, I was tired after all. He held my hands, for support. "You need some water?"

I shook my head, and looked at him, "Since when do you call me Nade-koi?" I asked him

He chukled, "Since earlier, it was one of my brilliant ideas" He said and chuckled.

I smiled in responds, "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" I asked, I don't know if I should be scared or nervous about my little punishment.

"Close your eyes first and turn around" He ordered

I gave him a suspicious look then turn around "Fine"

I could hear him chuckle, what does this boy have in mind?! I then closed my eyes tightly. "My eyes are already close" I said

"Good" He said, I waited 10 seconds more.

I then felt something around my neck, "You can open your eyes now" He whispered to my ear; I nodded and opened my eyes slowly and blinked twice. He had his usual smile that I fell for, he then pointed towards my neck, I looked down to see a necklace with a script lettering, I blushed when I realized what letter it was.

"Letter K?" I asked and looked at him, and he nodded.

He hugged me from behind and chuckled, "Let's say it a little sign for the others" I blinked twice, what was that suppose to mean? "And I very wonderful sign for your fan boys" He said

I then realized what he meant, and smiled, "Does that mean Kukai is jealous of my admirers" I giggled and had a playful smile,

He nodded, "Duh, no one can look at MY Nade-koi with those lovey dovey eyes, except for me"

I smiled, "Your too possessive Kukai." I said

He just nodded, "Call me possessive if you must" He said, "But that's not your punishment"

I shouldn't have seen that coming, then looked at him, "Then what do I have to do?" I asked him.

"You have to call me Kukai-koi, or Kukai baby or any special nickname from my Nade-koi" He said again, I blushed madly, I mean, I didn't have any problem calling him that, but the thought of me just makes me blush madly.

"And if I don't?"

"It would break my heart" He said

I giggled, I have a oh so dramatic boy friend, "Fine, Kukai-koi" I said and smiled.

"That's so much better my Nade-koi" He said "Want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure" I said, he then held my hand and we made our way to the ice cream parlor.

-**Kukai's POV-**

I've finally gave her the necklace! I planned on giving that early this morning, but then Fujisaki-san called her and asked her to meet her, and to bring me along. Fujisaki-san seems to be happy to see me, and that's a good thing. I already have Nagihiko being so over protective over his younger sister, I can't have Fujisaki-san doing the same. She even told me and Denieru to call him Mama.

"What flavor do you want Nade-koi?" I asked my girl friend, she looked at the selections.

"I think I want to try there black forest flavor Kukai" She said

I then coughed, she forgot to use my new nickname, she giggled, "Sorry, I mean Kukai-koi"

"That's better." I said, "One black forest flavor and one cookies and cream" I ordered.

We then started eating our ice cream, she looked adorable, she always acts like this mature girl and so mother like, but she looks so cute whenever she acts like a regular kid. She enjoyed eating her ice cream while I enjoyed her company so much.

"You think Rima and Nagihiko are together?" I asked her

She shook her head, "Not yet, I guess" She said, "But they might end up being together"

"I'm guessing you like Rima to be your future sister in law" I said, and chuckled.

I took a scoop of my ice cream, she giggled, "It would be nice to have Rima as my future sister in law, she seems perfect for Nagi-oniisan" She said

I wonder where the two are right now?

**-Nagihiko's POV-**

We were still walking around the mall she was getting tired, must be hard to walk with short legs like hers.

"Do you actually have a plan Nagihiko?" She asked me

I rubbed my chin with my fingers, as if I was really thinking, then I smiled and looked at her, "No"

"Why you…"

"I have a song that would be nice to sing at the music festival" I said before she could say anything more,

She looked at me "What song?"

"The title is.." I whispered the title of the song to her (LilPeskyBlue: Ha! You have to wait till the music festival to actually find out what song they'll be singing ^^)

"I know that song" She said

I nodded in agreement, "The song just seems perfect with your voice" I said, whenever I did hear that song, I could imagine Rima singing it perfectly.

"Fine, we'll do that song" She said

"Perfect"

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

**Rima's POV**

Our current lesson is about home nursing that was quiet boring, we had to know about this and that, and how we should treat our patients carefully. Nagihiko, being the smart kid we all love, I mean hate, I mentally scold myself never to use the word love and Nagi at the same sentence, was taking down notes.

"Now class" Mrs. Kido said, "We'll be having our practical test"

She started, great, one of those boring handy works, "You all know who your partner is" She said, guess who I got?! It's not really hard to guess, he has long purple hair and golden brown eyes, I call him purple head and girly boy and he calls me chibi devil, you guess right! It's NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI.

"Today, the female nurse would be giving the boys a bed bath, and tomorrow the male nurse would be feeding the girls in bed" Mrs. Kido said, that was quiet easy.

Wait a damn minute…..

……..

….

DID SHE SAY THAT WE HAVE TO GIVE OUR PARTNER'S A BED BATH!?!?!?!?!?!?

Every girls in the class turned a bright shade of red, in embarrassment, or for joy, who really knows how many perverted girls are in this class?

"But wait a minute" Mrs. Kido said once again, "The girls will be giving the boys a bed bath, but only up to the stomach, no where lower" She said

Some of the girls sighed in relief; I was still upset about the whole thing.

Nagi then passed me a note, I opened it and started reading.

_Rima-chan is getting nervous about giving me a bed bath?? Haha :D you should get use to it my future wife _I turned to look at him and he had his usual teasing smile.

I threw the paper in head but he caught it perfectly, "First of all" I said in a whisper, only the two of us could hear, "I am not nervous one bit" I said, "And second, who said I'm going to be your wife someday? Were not even together" I said and hissed at the same time.

He chuckled, "Well, you never know Rima-chan, and come on, I won't be a bad husband" He said.

I guess he won't be, he is after all very responsible, and a handy man, plus he could cook…….WAIT ANOTHER DAMN MINUTE! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT, damn that purple head, first he makes me fall for him and now his making me think of him as my future husband, curse you.

"Now, Now, let's get starting" I remembered something, I turned to look at the other side of the class room, me and Namiko had the same class right now, talk about luck, she there sitting next to her partner, who else? But Denieru, she didn't seem to mind.

"Nee, purple head" I said, he looked at me,

"Yes Rima-chan?"

"How come Nami-chan doesn't seem a bit nervous about this then the other girls?"

"Because Rima-chan, I already did this before" Namiko said from behind me, Denieru next to her, his hands in his pocket,

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked her

"Well"

"She took care of me when I was in the hospital about a few months ago" Denieru said

Namiko was blushing but had a smile on her face, is it me or is Denieru and Namiko getting a lot closer. Even though his an Easter Agent.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

All the boys lay down on a bed, and ofcourse, some curtains to separate the other pairs, so it was me and Nagihiko in one curtain room, talk about awkward.

"Should we get starting?" He asked me

I had a smirk in my face, "Getting a bit excited Nagi?" I asked him

He just replied with a teasing smile, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Rima-chan?"

"So funny" I said and looked at him, I then looked at the instruction given, first was _"Spread a big towel under the person. This will protect the bed as you wash the patient" _Check, step one is quiet easy.

Step two "_undress your patient and cover him with a big towel from toe to neck" _That wasn't easy at all, "Hey Nagi"

"Yes Rima-chan?" He asked me, he was still lying down.

"Can you take your shirt off so we could start?" I asked him, no way am I going to do that.

"Isn't that your job?" He asked me

"It is" I said, "But if you can do it, why not do it?"

He looked at me with a smirk, "Rima has no guts"

I glared at him, "Don't say that" I said

"But its true, just a simple task yet you can't do it?"

"Fine" I said, I took of his neck tie then his jacket.

"Your such a baby Nagi, you could've done it yourself" I said,

"Well, I'm your baby" He said with a teasing voice

I then slapped him in his right arm, he winched, ha! "Play boy" I murmured.

"I heard that" He said

"Good" I said, I then unbuttoned his polo shirt and took it off, and covered him with the big towel as ordered.

I looked at my notes once again, _Step 3: Wash, rinse and dry the face first, then the ears and neck. The patient might not want soap on his face so ask the patient first. _

"Do you want to use soap?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "You're going to have a very difficult time if you use soap, since I don't want to torture you too much, I would say no"

THANK YOU LORD! "Fine" I said, acting as if I don't care, I sat down at the bed next to Nagi and wet the small towel, I used my left hand to push his bangs of his forehead and started washing him with the wet towel, he has really smooth skin for a boy, but then again, its girly boy were talking about. I then cleaned his ear and then the neck. I then used the dry towel to dry him up gently

"How does it feel?" I asked him

He looked my way, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" He said

I went on a read the next step, _Step 4: Wash, rinse and dry arm then the other _

So I did as the instruction said, I wash his arms with the wet towel again, then the other one and ofcourse dry it, his arms were smooth and soft but his hands were kind of rough, maybe because his a handy man? Playing sports can make anyone's hands a bit rough, and of course, Nagi plays basketball.

I then looked at the next step again, _Step 5: Wash, rinse and dry the chest. _

This was the hard part, I tried very hard no to think anything wrong or perverted about it. I washed his chest to his stomach, he started blushing and so did I, that's when I realize something I'll regret thinking……….

………

………

NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI IS HOT! No wonder many girls go gaga over this guy, I blushed even darker just thinking about him being hot.

I then dried his chest, ignoring eye contact with him what so ever.

"Let's go on the next step" I said, and he nodded. I looked at the instructions once again

_Step 6: Turn him around on his side and wash, rinse and dry the back _

"Turn to your side purple head" I said

"Why?" He asked and whined like a little kid

I giggled, I couldn't help it, Nagihiko sounded like a kid and I found it adorable. "Because I need to wash your back"

He pouted then chuckled, it was all an act, acting like a little kid, and he did as I told him. I then wash his back and dry it as well. That was all over, but now its time to powder him up.

I showed him the powder and he started acting like a kid again, "Rima-chan" he said, using his whiney kid voice, "I don't like powders, don't put it on me, pweaze" He was hiding under the blanket.

"Very funny Purple head" I said, "Come on, be a good boy and listen to nurse Rima" I said

"Fine" he said and sat down as I powder him up.

"We're done" I said

"Finally! That took a lot of time" He said, he then took his polo shirt and started buttoning it. He then wore his jacket.

He sat down and yawned, "I'm getting a bit sleepy" he said, I then looked at the side table, to see his necktie laying around. I then took it and put it around him.

"Then wake up sleepy head" I said, he nodded, and I fixed his neck tie for him. "There" I whispered, "Perfect"

-----**After class----**

**At the Royal Garden**

We were all sitting around the round table talking about guardian duties. "According to the list of the music festival performance, Utau Hoshino will be singing" Tadase said looking at some paper works.

"Remember the last time she sang in front of the crowd, X eggs started appearing, so we better be ready" He went on and on about his speech.

He then turned to Namiko, "Namiko-san, I heard you'll be performing with Ishida-san" Tadase said

Namiko nodded, "That's true, and so excited about it!"

"Be careful Namiko-san" He said, making Namiko look at him with disbelief, "What is that suppose to mean Hotori-kun" She asked

"Denieru Ishida is an Easter agent, you have to be careful, and he might be plotting something"

Namiko stood up from her sit, glaring at Tadase, "Excuse me Hotori-kun, but I know Eru-kun more then you! He wouldn't use me or do anything wrong, sure he works for Easter, but has he hurt any of us?!" She half asked and screamed.

She then grabbed her bag and headed outside, "Excuse me everyone, I have somewhere I would like to be at"

Everyone then turned there attention to Tadase. "That was kind of mean Tadase-kun" Amu said, "Namiko does have a point, even if they work for Easter, there kids just like us. They want to enjoy there life" I know why she's defending Namiko, Amu has been spending a lot of time with the blue haired Easter agent, well because he stalks her, which is not a bad thing at all.

"I didn't mean to upset her" Tadase said, "But there is a saying, better safe then sorry"

"Tadase does have a point" Nagihiko said, "Easter could be plotting something, but let's just trust Namiko-chan and Denieru"

"Who are you and what have you done with the over protective cousin/ older brother, we all know?" I asked him, he sweat dropped.

Tadase ended the meeting and we all headed back to our dorms, then I turned to Nadeshiko, "Hey, Nadeshiko, how was your home nursing class today?"

She sweat dropped and turned to look at Kukai, "Let's say a certain guy we know got me out of that class, and I was excuse"

I then turned my attention to Kukai with a question look, he had his arms folded behind him, "What actually happened was, I heard about their activity and I didn't want Nadeshiko to be paired up with another guy so I asked Tsukasa-san if I could ask one of the guardians to help me with the stage for the music festival, and he of course said yes and to give an excuse letter to the current teacher, so I waited for the right time and there you go" He said and chuckled.

I then whispered to Nadeshiko, "You have a super over possessive boyfriend"

She nodded, "I took note of that since the very start" She said with a smile.

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, that's it for this chapter!**

**Namiko: Next chapter will be the start of the music festival!**

**LilPeskyBlue: I'm so excited!!**

**Nagihiko: Thanks for everyone who took the time to read this chapter**

**Rima: It's pretty long**

**LilPeskyBlue: Not that much! Hope everyone liked it ^^ please rate and review!! :D I will so appreciate it!**


	14. Good Morning Mama

**LilPeskyBlue: Welcome to chapter 14!**

**Nagihiko: It took you so long to update!**

**LilPeskyBlue: So So Sorry!!**

**Rima: Can we just get on with this**

**LilPeskyBlue: Sure! So this chapter is the start of the music festival!**

**Namiko: Note, she does not own any of the songs!**

**Nagihiko: And she doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**LilPeskyBlue: ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 14**

Normal POV

Rima was laying at her bed, sleeping peacefully while hugging a certain teddy bear.

"Rima-chan" She heard a voice and turned around, ignoring whoever it was.

She felt a hand at her shoulder, shaking her and trying to wake her up. "Rima-chan" The voice said once again.

She opened her honey colored eyes and saw a woman older then her with purple hair, "Fujisaki-san?" She asked in a whisper

"My, my, Rima-chan, didn't I tell you to call me Mama?" Naomi Fujisaki, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's mother, said with a smile in her face.

Rima sat down and looked at the woman, "What are you doing here?" She asked, "mama" She added with a bit shyness at the last part.

Naomi just smiled and petted Rima at her head, "Nadeshiko told me about the music festival, and she also told me that you and Nagihiko will be singing" She said, Rima nodded in response. "Of course, I came prepared" Naomi added

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rima asked the older lady

Naomi smiled and placed a fan in front of her mouth, "The camera men are all ready" She said, Rima sweat dropped, "They'll be in every angle! So we wouldn't miss a thing at all"

Rima was about to speak but Naomi didn't give her a chance, "Plus, my stylist and very own fashion designer, Raika, is waiting for you, so she could fix your dress"

"You have your own fashion designer?" Rima asked her

Naomi nodded, "Namiko and Nadeshiko already has there dress ready, Raika-san is waiting for you outside" She said and stood up and walked out of the room, "Don't keep her waiting Rima-chan"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Rima's POV

I went out of my room, only to find the whole living room full of clothes, I sweat dropped, were the Fujisaki's that rich and they even got there own fashion designer.

"You must be Rima-san!" I heard a girl ask, I turn to look and saw a girl who was quiet tall, she had pale white skin, deep grey eyes and hazel brown hair. She looked like a high school student.

"Who are you?" I asked her

She smiled in response, "I am Raika Kamiya, Fujisaki-sama asked me to help you girls with your outfits and such"

She then started measuring me and such, she was quiet fast. "I think I have the perfect dress for you Rima-san" She said

She then went through the pile of cloths, while I stood there.

"Good morning Rima-chan" I turn to see Nadeshiko with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

She handed me the cup and I took it, "Good morning Nade-chan" I said and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Is your mom always this excited whenever you guys have a performance?" I asked her, with one of my eye brow raised

She smiled, the famous Fujisaki smile if I may add, "Yap, Okaa-san would do anything for a wonderful show"

"Here you go Rima-chan" Raika said, handing me a peach colored dress with white beading designs of flowers around it, it was quiet, it reached my knee with off shoulder sleeves.

"Thank you Raika-san" I said, she then turned me around and pushed me towards my room, "Go get changing Rima-san! The music festival will start in a while!" She said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

I was sitting at a bench nearby the stage were the music festival will be at. My knees were shaking, I hate to admit it, but I was getting nervous. Then I felt hands covering my eyes, "Guess who" The familiar voice asked

"Let me think, girly boy, purple head, or maybe play boy?" I said with a teasing voice.

"Ha Ha, very funny Rima-chan" Nagihiko said and sat down next to me, he was wearing a red shirt and skinny jeans, he also had a black vest on.

"Glad to know that you miss me" He said sarcastically.

"I've been waiting for so long" I said with my own sarcastic voice, he chuckled.

"What are you doing here all alone Rima-chan?" He asked me

I glared at him, "It's none of your business purple head" I said

There was no way I was telling him I was getting stage fright.

"Ow, my sweet Rima-chan, don't be so cruel to me" He said

I punched him softly at his right arm, he rubbed it and smiled.

We heard an instrumental music playing and looked at the stage, "It seems the music festival has started" He said

I nodded in agreement; I wonder who was going to perform first?

(A/N: **BOLD VERSES or LINES means a boy is singing, if it's **_**BOLD AND ITALIC, **_**It's a girl ^^ and ****BOLD, ITALIC**** and ****UNDERLINE**** if both :D)**

"**I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room" **I looked at the stage, to find Denieru with a microphone in his hand and he started singing, he had a nice voice, its soft and gentle, I thought he was going to sing with Namiko? I wonder where she was, Nagihiko's attention drifted towards the stage as well, I guess he was wondering where his younger cousin is. Denieru smiled and pointed towards the crowd.**  
**  
"_**Time together isn't ever quite enough"**_ We heard the familiar sweet voice, it was small yet beautiful, Namiko was walking through the audience, she was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon, her hair was down and she wore a white ribbon as well.  
"**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home" **Denieru sang, looking towards Namiko, as if they were normally talking in a sing along voice**  
"**_**What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" **_Namiko asked/sang and looked at Denieru's eyes, even from the audience, there eyes locked into each other, I could see her cheeks had a light shade of pink**  
**_**"We need time, only time"**_They sang together, "Their voices were in perfect harmony, the perfect match I guess, maybe they are meant for something, don't you think so Nagihiko?" **  
**_**When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of? **_Namiko continued singing as she continued making her way to the stage, "Maybe" Nagihiko muttered, I'm guessing he didn't like the idea of Namiko in a relationship, not yet at less.**  
"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?" **Denieru asked back as he sang, reaching his hands out so Namiko could grab them, which she did and they looked at each other's eyes once again.

"_**So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" **_Namiko sang, and I could tell that part, she meant what she was asking him, **  
"**_**All the time, all the time"**_

"**Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow"** Denieru sang as he and Namiko danced around the stage, even with the microphones in their hands, I guess they practiced, A LOT. To perfect it, it was a lovely view, the two seem to be compatible physical as well.

"_**So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" **_She sang once again as they stop dancing, looking into his eyes again_**  
"**__**All the time**__**"**_They sang together once again, it was the same as before, perfect harmony_**  
**_

"_**Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time" **_Namiko finally had her solo, she finished the song with all her heart as she looked at the audience, Denieru had something at his hand, while Namiko sang, she didn't notice that he placed something at her left hand. Everyone clapped and applause, as Namiko smiled and turned to look at Denieru who had a smile as well.

"We did it!" She said and hugged him, making the two blush. Denieru looked towards Nagihiko's way, as if he was asking permission.

I heard Nagihiko sighed and nodded, making Denieru smile and hug Namiko back. They left the stage and went back stage.

"We should get to the back stage, we're next" HE said and I agreed, he stood up from our seat and went back stage. I was getting a bit nervous each passing minute.

"_**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way."**_ Nadeshiko started singing as she entered from the right side, her hair was tied in the usual high ponytail, but instead of the sakura tie, she went with a silver star, her dress was a turquoise colored dress with a light pink linings.

"**And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around." **Kukai voice was heard from the left side, he was wearing jeans and a green long sleeved shirt, I had to admit, I thought Kukai would chicken out, If I know him, he rather be at the field right now, playing with a ball.

"_**And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got."**_They were looking into each other's eyes, I had to be honest again, Nadeshiko's perfect beautiful voice balanced their performance, Kukai didn't suck but he had the common male's singing voice. I suddenly felt someone's hands holding mine. I look up to see Nagihiko watching.

"_**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you." **_Nadeshiko hugged herself, making some small moves, while she turned to look at Kukai.

"Nagi" I said, he looked at me with a smile.

"Just hold on to me Rima-chan, my over protective brother side might take control" He said, I just nodded and held his arm as well, I gave him a small smile.

"_**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,"**_They sang together, as they gazed into each to each other's eyes, they were perfect for each other, a gentle and motherly girl and a rough and playful guy, maybe it's true, opposites are perfect for each other.

"_**for everything that's true  
I turn to you."**_They finished singing, and smiled, the song must be their song, how cute is that? I smiled, my friends were happy, I turn to look at Nagihiko, it is true, even though me and Namiko and Nadeshiko, as well as Amu, were the best of friends Nagihiko was the one I always depended on, he was always there for me.

"We're next" Nagihiko whispered to me

**LilPeskyBlue: That is all for this chapter! The next one will be Nagihiko and Rima's song! :D so exciting!**

**Nagihiko: Sure, make them wait longer, like what you did the last time**

**LilPeskyBlue: I said I was sorry! Didn't i?!**

**Rima: It's not enough **

**LilPeskyBlue: Sweatdrops**

**Rima: Pleaser rate and review**


	15. Born from the feelings of love

**LilPeskyBlue: :O**

**Nagihiko: What's with her? *pointing to LilPeskyBlue***

**Rima: What do you mean? *reading a gag manga***

**Nagihiko: She hasn't move,**

**Namiko: I know why!!! *waves hands***

**Nagihiko & Rima: Why?**

**Namiko: She already got 100 reviews**

**Nagihiko: No way! Great job LilPeskyBlue:**

**LilPeskyBlue: :O**

**Rima: She's still in shock**

**Namiko: I'll take it from here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! :D We thank you all so much!**

**Nagihiko: So while LilPeskyBlue is still as hard as a stone, I'll be doing the disclaimer**

**Rima: No fair**

**Nagihiko: LilPeskyBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters**

**Rima: I always wanted to do this, LIGHTS!**

**Nagihiko: CAMERA!**

**Namiko: ACTION!**

Chapter 15

Rima's POV

"We're next" Nagihiko whispered to me

My legs started shaking and I nodded. "You can do it Rima-chan" he said with his usual smile, he leaned down and kissed my right cheek, my legs stopped shaking but my cheeks turned red, red as a tomato!

I looked at the stage from the right side, Amu was still singing in the center, she was wearing a black dress with a red belt and a x pendant on her belt, her hair was down. She was singing with all her heart, I could tell.

"_**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!" **_She continued singing, with all her heart, that was when I noticed she had a diamond clip, maybe she and Dia did a character change so Amu wouldn't back out, but she was really good. That song suits her quiet well, she told me just a week ago about her feelings for Tadase, but how she cares about Ikuto, yes, Amu might be in love with Easter's employee, but so is Namiko.

"_**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes" **_Amu continued singing, her hands doing some hand gestures, her eyes were closed, but I could tell how she was feeling, it was killing her inside, being torn between to guys, and the other, our enemy._****_

"Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay" She opened her eyes, a few tears dropping from her eyes, her diamond clip disappeared, which means Dia's job was done. She was looking through the crowd, her eyes looking at a midnight haired boy. She bowed and went back stage along with the rest of us.

"You did a great job Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said, giving her a happy smile.

Amu nodded and smiled, "I thought I would faint any minute, but thanks to Dia, I didn't" She said and smiled.

"I didn't do anything but kept you on the stage" Dia said, floating next to Amu, Amu gave her a questioning look, Dia just giggled and smiled, "You sang with all your heart Amu-chan, you sang with your real emotion. Your radiance is shining so bright."

Amu turned a deep color of red now, I giggled and felt someone's hand holding mine. I look up to see Nagihiko, "We're next" he said

I nodded in agreement, he walked up to stage, I waited at the back for my cue to enter.

-NAGIHIKO"S POV-

"**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing" ** I started singing, I really like this song, it meant so much to me, how I felt for Rima-chan, it's true, I am in love with the petite blond girl. I remember clearly what she wore on our first date, an orange dress with puff sleeves, and I remembered clearly the day we first met, she was different then the other girls I know, and I knew then and there, this would be a interesting relationship, every little move and things she say would always take my breath away.

"_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one" **_She entered the stage, the crowd started clapping and applauding, she really looked wonderful and her voice was just perfect, and did I mention she looked amazing.

"_**I remember every look upon your face**_**" **She started singing her part, while her eyes were closed, and then she looked at me.

**  
"The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing" **I started singing my part, she really looked adorable every time she rolls her eyes, and I remember our first kiss, it was perfect, she tasted like sweet honey, it was the sweetest taste.

"_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing" **_She started singing again and closed her eyes again, but with a small smile in her face, she then opened her honey eyes and had a huge smile in her face.

"_**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one" **_We continued singing around and dancing around, I held her hand and she twirled around, we can hear everyone cheering. I could even hear my mom saying "That's my son and my future daughter in law!" I chuckled as we continued singing and stood at the center of the stage, looking into each other's eyes.

The audience went wild, everyone cheering, even our fan clubs. I held her hand and we both bow and left the stage, once we reached the backstage she hugged with happiness, "WE ACTUALLY DID IT!!!" She screamed, I chuckled and hugged her back, suddenly a flash of light passed by.

Namiko was giggling, with a camera at her hand, "ANOTHER RIMAHIKO MOMENT PEOPLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but then Denieru started pulling her, "Iko-chan, you shouldn't disturb others when their having a moment" He said

"But Eru-kun!" She said, suddenly Denieru pressed his lips onto her, Namiko's eyes widen but slowly closed, her face was as pink as a strawberry.

My over protective cousin senses are kicking in, "Rima-chan" I muttered.

"Yes Nagi?" she asked, looking at me.

"Hold me back before I kill that guy for kissing my cousin in front of me" I said, Rima hugged my hand and gave a small glare, "Remember what Denieru said, you shouldn't disturb others when their having a moment" She said

I sighed, "You have a very good point" I said

"Good" She said, "So it's safe to tell you that Nade and Kukai are making out in the dressing room"

"OW NO THEIR NOT!!!" I said and stormed of to the dressing room

Rima sighed and went after me.

"Minna!" We heard Tadase shout, we all had our attention to the king. He was panting, I guess he was tired. "X eggs are everywhere"

"How can that be?!" Namiko asked,

"Utau Hoshino" Tadase replied, everyone's eyes widen.

Nadeshiko and Kukai were standing next to me, "We have to move"

We all ran outside, many x eggs floating around, Utau has just finished singing, she was watching the x eggs as they all cried useless.

Mari, Ikuto and Kairi were now next to Utau. "We won't let you guys get away" Kukai said,

"Everyone, character transform time!" Tadase said, everyone nodded.

Namiko was looking at Denieru, Denieru had a sad expression but he immediately jumped next to Easter's employee. "Eru-kun" Namiko said

Her eyes filled with tears but she then smiled, "Let's all fight, but Denieru and Mari is mine" Everyone agreed her.

"My heart, unlock!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari: Yamato Maihime!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Blue Star Magic!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

We were ready to attack but the Easter Employee already character transform.

"Charanari: Dark Witch!"

"Charnari: Black Lynx!"

"Charnari: Samurai Soul!"

"Charnari: Lunatic Charm!"

Denieru was just standing there, as if he didn't want to move or anything, he looked at Namiko who looked back at him, "You can't back out Denieru" Kei, his guardian character told him, "Hikaru would not be pleased"

"Hikaru?!" Namiko half asked and whispered, don't tell me that guy has another girl?! Namiko must've felt as if she was stabbed by a dagger, at her heart.

"Fine," Denieru said and closed his eyes, "My heart unlock"

"Charanari: All time Star"

Tadase started attacking Ikuto as if there was no tomorrow, "Royal Saber!" he cried out, he was now holding a sword in his hand as he tried slicing Ikuto, though he was able to clearly dodge it all.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau used her devilish attack which was heading towards Amu, Amu used her staff to protect herself.

Kairi was attacking Rima, and a gave him a death glare, no one hurts Rima! I then hit him with my Blaze shoot.

"Nagihiko" Rima said surprised a wink at her and smiled, "Can't let you down, now can i?" I said

She smiled and nodded, "You never let me down, not once" She said

"Go! Go! My little duckies!" Yaya said, pointing towards Kairi.

Nadeshiko and Kukai were attacking Mari, but Mari was a bit to quick, "Don't ever under estimate a witch" She said

"Red dust!" Mari waved her black broom, red sparkling dust went towards Nadeshiko and Kukai, they were obviously paralyzed by that attack, Mari had a smirk in her face, "Prison Box!" She used the same attack at me the last time, she plans on putting the two in a box where they can't escape.

"Star Dust Whirlpool!" Namiko was standing in front of the attack with her staff with a blue diamond star on top, a whirlpool of star surrounded Mari's attack, making it useless, and blowing the attack back to Mari.

"Damn you Namiko!" She screamed, as she was trap inside her own attack.

"Whatever Mari" She was about to help Amu but then a star shape blade was pointed at her neck. Her eyes widen.

"Don't move Iko-chan" Denieru said from behind.

"Namiko!" We all shouted, scared of what might happen to Namiko.

Tears were coming down from her eyes, "Eru-kun" She whispered, and had a sad smile in her face, "If this is what you have to do, to save yourself from Easter" she started, "Go ahead"

Denieru's eyes widened, then soften, he lowered the blade, "I couldn't hurt Iko-chan" He said and smiled, "For Iko-chan is my princess"

Suddenly a egg floated in front of Denieru, and another one in front of Namiko. "Namiko has another egg? That can't be, she already has two" I said, I saw Rima shook her head, "She didn't want to tell you guys" I looked at her, "Candy has been gone for almost a week, Candy was born from her desire to become more outgoing and cheerful, which she already accomplished, that's what Nami told me."

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Another devilish attack heading towards Rima, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPENED" I went in front of Rima, "Blaze Shoot!"

Utau's attack weakened by mine, "Nagihiko, why do you always do that" Rima said, tears in her eyes, "Why do you always protect me?!"

"Because, Rima-chan, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't have the courage to confess to her, not yet, suddenly a egg was floating in front of me and Rima, I looked at it clearly, with had a heart in the center with two wings.

A guardian character popped out, it had blond hair and was wearing a roman god's robe, a white one if I may add, she had small wings behind her, and she had a bow and arrow behind her. She had a playful smile, and looked at me and Rima. "Hello! My name is Ai! I was born from both Rima-chan and Nagi-kun's feelings!"

"WHAT?!" Me and Rima screamed/asked at the same time

**LilPeskyBlue: That is all for now, I thought of the idea of a cupid guardian character! LOLZ, and I didn't know who would have it, so I decided why not Rima and Nagi share one?! :D**

**Namiko: Not bad**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please rate and review! Tell me what you think about it :D and let's see who can guess what Denieru and Namiko's new guardian character be :D**


	16. Honestly

**LilPeskyBlue: This chapter is quiet short**

**Namiko: I sense a lazy LilPeskyBlue**

**LilPeskyBlue: well kind of, many things have happened to me for the past few days.**

**Nagihiko: Like what?**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's a secret I can't tell you**

**Rima: *Holding a pink diary* apparently, SOMEONE confessed to her and she seems to be very happy**

**LilPeskyBlue: HEY DON'T READ THAT! *grabs diary from Rima***

**Rima: Too late, I already did**

**Namiko: Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D **

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! I'm so happy that I was able to reach 100 and more reviews! :D I love you all!**

**Nagihiko: lets start the chapter, **

**LilPeskyBlue: Okay! Lights!**

**Rima: Camera!**

**Nagihiko & Namiko: Action!**

Chapter 16

"Because, Rima-chan, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't have the courage to confess to her, not yet, suddenly a egg was floating in front of me and Rima, I looked at it clearly, with had a heart in the center with two wings.

A guardian character popped out, it had blond hair and was wearing a roman god's robe, a white one if I may add, she had small wings behind her, and she had a bow and arrow behind her. She had a playful smile, and looked at me and Rima. "Hello! My name is Ai! I was born from both Rima-chan and Nagi-kun's feelings!"

"WHAT?!" Me and Rima screamed/asked at the same time.

The small guardian character placed its hands on its ears, "Don't be to loud, it hurts!" She said.

"Nagi and Rima's feelings?" Nadeshiko said, still on her knees, she still might be paralyzed but she could hear us quiet clearly.

Ai nodded and smiled, "That's right! There feelings of.." Rima held Ai and covered her mouth.

"Listen Ai" She said in a whisper, "Whatever you were going to say, don't say it, not now at less, and not in front of everyone" She hissed.

Ai tried wiggling herself free from Rima's hold. "Fine, fine! But can you please let go of me!" Ai said, Rima did as told and sighed in relief.

"Denieru, we need to go" Kairi said, as he freed Mari from her own trap.

Denieru and Namiko were still floating there, he turn to look at Kairi. "I'm not going with you guys"

"What the hell are you talking about Denieru! Gozen might get upset!" Mari said making her way towards Denieru

"I quit" He said,

"Let him be, let's go" Utau said, and they all left.

We all stood there, back to our normal selves, Ai was glowing a light shade of pink, "I can feel the love between those two!!" She said and giggled, pointing towards Namiko and Denieru.

"Eru-kun" Namiko started, and then we all heard a ping, that is not a good sign. Namiko was wearing a blue ribbon around her neck and she held an umbrella, her eyes filled with anger.

She started hitting Denieru with the umbrella, which he dodge perfectly, "WHO THE HELL IS HIKARU?! YOUR GIRLIFRIEND?! IF SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!" Namiko kept ranting on, right now, she reminds me of Nadeshiko and Temari when they character change, but, I think Nadeshiko is more deadly.

"Jealous much Iko-chan?" He said with a smirk as he dodge every hit.

"WHY THE HELL WILL I BE JEALOUS!" Namiko went on

Ai was laying at Rima's shoulder, bored, "I sense a jealous aura around them now"

"We should get going" Rima said, Amu was tired, she purified many x eggs, Tadase was angry, he still wanted to fight and defeat Ikuto. Kukai carried Nadeshiko at his back, while Denieru and Namiko are still going on and on.

"Let's get going" I whispered to Rima, she nodded and we started walking.

We started walking, Kusu-Kusu and Rhythm were talking to Ai. "That's weird" I said

"What is?" She asked me, looking up to me.

"3 guardian characters were born on one day, and Ai hatched right away" I replied

She shook her head, "What's weird is, we share a guardian character" She said, arms folded.

"I didn't know that was possible" I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Denieru's and Namiko's egg hatch too?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Nagi" She said and stopped walking, looking at the floor.

"Yes Rima-chan?" I said

"Ai was born from our feelings right?" She said and I nodded, she then look up at me, "Then what do you feel about me? Honestly"

"I…" I started, I looked at her honey colored eyes. Why can't I say it! "I'll keep it a secret for a little bit longer" I said and smirked.

She gave me a glare, "That's unfair Nagihiko" She said and started walking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Denieru's POV**

I was still dodging Namiko's attacks, she has quiet a temper if you would ask me, but she isn't that good at aiming, maybe if she has character changed with Candy, the more athletic one, she might've had a better chance. That's when it hit me, why didn't Candy character change with her. I held Namiko's wrist, and turned her around, and held her to a tight grip.

"Let go if Eru-kun!" She screamed

"Not until you tell me what happened to Candy" I said, looking at her.

Namiko looked away, she finally undid the character changed and calmed down, "Candy is gone" She said, tears slowly forming from her eyes, "Her egg and herself disappeared one day, Mallow told me its because Candy's job is done already"

She then looked up at me with angry expression, "Who's Hikaru?" She asked me

I sighed, I had to tell her now. We sat down at one of the benches and I had to start telling my tale. "Hikaru, is my younger brother" (A/N bet no one thought of that coming xD)

She looked shocked and surprised, "Your brother? You never told me about your younger brother"

"I have one, end of story" I said, not daring to look at her

She held my arm, and placed her hands at my face, making me look at her. "No, it's not yet the end; you have lots of things to explain"

I sighed, I can never say no to this girl. "Hikaru is my younger brother, but we have different mothers" I said and turned away right away,

"Hikaru is the reason I work for Easter, besides my dad who asked me to before he and mom left, according to the Easter's director, Easter has Hikaru in their hand, and he showed me the birth certificate and such, he looks a bit like my dad"

Namiko just nodded and smile, "But you didn't have to work for them" She said, hugging my arm and closing her eyes, "If you told me sooner, me and everyone else could've helped you right away"

I smiled, and looked at the new egg I was holding, it had two swords and red checkers around it, I wonder what this little guy will hatch too, and from what dream?

_Denieru-kun, I was born from your desire to protect your princess. _I heard a voice inside my head, my princess? I then turn to look at Namiko who was still laying at my arm, eyes closed.

_Yap, she's the one_. I smiled, my desire to protect my princess, my Namiko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nadeshiko's POV**

Kukai was still giving me a piggy bank ride, back to my dorm.

"Are you okay Nade-koi?" he asked me and looked behind.

I nodded and smile, "I am Kukai, please don't worry" I said and hugged him around the neck. I could see a small blush on his cheeks which made me smile even more.

"How can I not worry?" He asked me, heads down, "I kind of feel useless back then, we both got paralyze, if it wasn't for Namiko, we might've been trap and everything" He said, guilt all over him.

I pouted, I didn't want Kukai to be upset because of that, it wasn't his fault, Mari was just fast. I wanted to tell him everything was alright, that I still love him no matter what, but something was stopping me from talking.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Temari asked me, floating right next to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes, I could smell Kukai's hair, I'm guessing he uses mint scented shampoo. Kukai sat me down at the couch sitting next to me. He still felt guilty, I could read him like a book.

I held his hand and looked at him as I smiled, "Kukai, please smile for me" I said

He looked my way and sighed, "How can I smile when I almost…" I didn't let him finish, I placed my finger at his lips, "Don't finish that sentence." I said

He still looked at me, his emerald eyes, weren't shining as they usual do. "I love you no matter what, whether you saved me or not, or even if you can be a lazy and air headed boy, I still love you, because your Kukai, My Kukai"

He hugged me, and I hugged him back, "I love you to my Nadeshiko, I'll never leave your side, never" he said

"And I'll never leave your side either, I'm with you till the end of time, for all my life" I said

He chuckled, "You really know how to cheer me up" he said

I giggled, "Of course I do"

"You should rest now" He said, I nodded.

He kissed my forehead, "Rest well Nadeshiko" he said and went out of my dormitory

I still had the smile in my face as I walked to my room.

Temari had a smile in her face, "Nadeshiko, you really love Kukai so much" She said

"I really do" I said with a smile.

**LilPeskyBlue: Told you its short :P Please rate and review, I will update as soon as I can! **


	17. Realization

**LilPeskyBlue: I AM BACK!**

**Nagihiko: Welcome back LilPeskyBlue**

**Rima: You've been gone for quiet a while now**

**LilPeskyBlue: I was busy**

**Namiko: With **_**HIM **_**I guess *giggles***

**LilPeskyBlue: *blushes* I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Namiko: Yah right, just go on with the story**

**Rima: LilPeskyBlue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters**

**LilPeskyBlue: WAIT!**

**Namiko, Nagiiko and Rima: WHAT?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: I wanna thank all the readers who read my story, and took their time to review :D and also, WANTINGFREEDOM, why did Meet Nadeshiko has to end so soon :( I love that story so much! It's one of my favorite! I can't wait for the sequel!**

**Rima: She has gone insane**

**Nagihiko: But I liked that story too**

**Rima: You left me at that story, remember?**

**LilPeskyBlue: THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING!**

**Namiko: Onto the story!**

**Chapter 17**

Rima's POV

I was sitting in front of my mirror, brushing my long curly locks, Ai and Kusu-Kusu were lying in my bed, getting to know each other more.

"How is it possible that Nagi and Rima has the same Shugo Chara?" Kusu-Kusu asked Ai

Ai was rolling at the bed, playing around. "Well" She started and sat down, looking at Kusu-Kusu. "I really don't know, but maybe it's because of the feelings they have for each other"

"It's like you're their baby!" Kusu-Kusu said and giggled

Ai giggled as well, I gave Kusu-Kusu a death glare which she responded with more laughter. "But Kusu-Kusu" I said and looked at my clown like chara "Haven't you notice, she has the same hair color as you, as well as the eye color"

"And your point is?" Kusu-Kusu asked, Ai nodded and floated and sat at my shoulder.

"And she has the same face as Rhythm" I said with a smirk in my face

Kusu-Kusu flashed, her cheeks were red as a cherry, "Why are you blushing Kusu-Kusu?" I asked her, "I don't see any reason for that blush in your cheeks right now, it's not like I said Ai could be yours and Rhythm's child" I giggled

Ai's eyes shined and had a huge smile, "Rima-chan might be right!" She said jumping up and down, "Kusu-Kusu and Rhythm has the same love aura as Rima-chan and Nagi!"

Ai then floated up to Kusu-Kusu and held her hand, "Hey, Kusu-Kusu, do you like Rhythm?!" Ai asked

Kusu-Kusu floated away, "Don't ask questions like that!" She said

I smiled, and stood up from my seat, and lay at my bed. "Get to sleep you two" I said

They both went to their eggs, I lay their, my eyes closed, trying to sort out some things. Was Nagihiko really that special to me? Do I really love him?

Possible reasons why I might be in love with Nagihiko…

His kind, a true gentle man. His laugh is the best sound I have ever heard, I can never seem to focus whenever his around, he always grabs my attention, without even doing anything! His smart, even though his knowledge could irritate me sometimes, like whenever I fail a test or use the wrong grammar, he would go all like, you can do so much better then that, or you should've said it like this.

He always stayed by my side, no matter what, like the time I got sick (A/N not mention in the story) He brought me to the nurse's office and watched over me the whole time, he always protected and saved me from any attacks, whether from Easter's Employees or X eggs, even from daily things, like tripping on the floor, almost hitting something or someone, he was always their. His very strong and great at sports, his the basketball team's captain and star player, and his so cute, no, not cute, Handsome and attractive! And you know what? After analyzing all this things, I realize something, if I only had a fan girl crush on him, I would've thought about his cuteness or how attractive he looks first, rather, I thought about the person he is, his personality, first, not his appearance. That's it! I am definitely in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki! But no way am I telling that to anyone, Ai might know though, maybe even Kusu-Kusu.

Ai was born from my feelings, no, from mine and Nagi's feelings, so does that mean, Nagihiko has feelings for me? I blushed, just thinking about that, it can't be, Nagihiko wouldn't like me, I mean, come on, ever since we met, I treated me coldly, mean, and rude, but ofcourse, every now and then, I would show that I cared for him, he always respond with a smile, I still remember our first date, and kiss and everything else. How I felt when we sang together for the first time at the music auditorium, when we sang for fun and when we sang at the music festival.

Nagihiko, does he love me?

**THE NEXT DAY**

I walked through the hallway, along with Namiko and Nadeshiko. Namiko was talking about how she had one of the times at the music festival when she sang with Denieru. Nadeshiko was looking around, maybe for any signs of Kukai. We were still walking through the hall way, heading towards Tsukasa-san's office; he wanted to make a small announcement.

"Yow" We turn to look and saw Kukai in his uniform, with a huge smirk in his face.

"Kukai! I've been looking for you!" Nadeshiko said, looking at her boy friend.

Kukai just smirked, "Miss me already Nade-koi?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Nadeshiko pulled his ear and continued making her way to the principal's office. Namiko was giggling the whole time, watching her older cousin and her boy friend.

"The two are so cute together" She said, as we both started walking as well.

I nodded, and walked by her side, "Hey Nami-chan" I started

She turned to look at me, "What is it, Rima-chan?" She asked

"You have a new Shugo Chara egg right?" I asked her

She nodded, her hands in her pockets, she then showed me a light pink egg, with a tiara in the middle with heart shaped gems, "Yap, this little egg hasn't hatched yet though" She said, "But this egg reminds me so much about Candy's egg, but Candy's was all pink and had stars around it"

"You sure miss Candy" I said

She nodded, "Candy was my first guardian character to be born, I've spent a long time with her, but now, she's already asleep, inside me"

We finally reached the Principal's office, Namiko returned the egg inside her pocket and knocked on the door.

"Come in" We heard Tsukasa-san said

We entered the room, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Amu and Nagihiko were already there, sitting in a circle, what was going on?

Ai came out of my pocket and went to Nagihiko right away, she hugged Nagihiko's cheeks, "Hello Nagi!" She said

Nagihiko chuckled, "Hey Ai, how was your first night?" He asked the cupid like guardian character.

"It was so fun!" She said and lay at Nagihiko's shoulder, "Rima-chan is so funny!" She said and giggled.

Nagihiko chuckled; "That, she is" HE said and looked at me with his usual smile. I then took the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Rima-chan" He said

I nodded, not daring to look at him, "Morning too, purple head" I said

"That still hurts Rima-chan" He said, with a smirk, "And I thought you actually care"

"Jack, Queen" Tsukasa-san, grabbing our attention, "You two are starting to get too sweet, I could see ants coming out of nowhere"

I blushed, and so did he, everyone else laughed. Ai was glowing red, "Love is in the air" She said and giggled as she floated around everyone.

"Now, the reason I called you all here" Tsukasa-san started. "Was about yesterdays incident"

"The music festival, Easter, X eggs, Denieru quitting Easter, Tadase and Ikuto's war, what else?" I said, emotionless.

"My, My, the queen is quiet impatient now, isn't she?" Tsukasa-san said, "After yesterdays incident, I decided on something."

We all waited, there was silence for a minute, "As we all know, Denieru quitted Easter"

"Because of his feelings towards Namiko, obviously" Yaya said, giggling. I laughed as well, and so did Amu and Nadeshiko, that was quiet true.

Namiko blushed and folded her hands, "It's not because of me" She muttered

"Anyways, you girls can talk about your love lives later, after this meeting" Tsukasa started once again. "Denieru, will be moving with the boys and he will be the Clover of the guardians"

"NO WAY!" Namiko screamed/asked as she jumped out of her chair

"Iko-chan is getting to excited again" We turn to look at the door way to find Denieru standing their, he was wearing the boys uniform, along with the guardian cape with the clover symbol.

Namiko looked at him, "No I'm not" She said and sat down, Denieru had a smile in his face.

"I talked to Ishida-san, he has agreed to join the guardians and help us fight against Easter"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tadase asked him

He just smiled, "I just missed hanging out with my old friends, and Easter is definitely up to no good"

"But you worked for them" Tadase argued.

Denieru sighed and nodded, "The only reason I worked under Easter, was because they have my little brother, and my dad wanted me to watch over him"

"I understand how Denieru feels" Nagihiko said, I looked up at him, he eyes were soft, "It's a sibling thing, older brothers just love watching over younger siblings" I smiled, he was very sincere as he said those words.

"Welcome back dude!" Kukai said, giving Denieru a high five, Denieru returned it.

"We can have our usual Friday night slumber party again!" Yaya said.

"Slumber party?" I asked, I didn't quiet understand.

Amu looked at me and smiled, "It's an old tradition in our group, you see, before Denieru disappeared, everyone was quiet close, and our gang usual has this slumber party every Friday night, for fun" Amu explained.

"And ofcourse, Rima-chan will be coming" Nagihiko said, with a playful smirk in his face.

"I guess so" I said

"Well, isn't this nice, a little reunion, now, you may all leave" Tsukasa said

We all left the principal's office, and headed towards our classes, since Nagihiko and me were in the same class, we walked together.

"What time is it?" I asked him

He looked at his watch, "About 10 am, we should get to Biology class" He said

I sighed, "But I hate that subject" I said

He chuckled, "You have no choice Rima-chan"

"I could skip class if I want too" I said

He shook his head, "You know I won't let you"

"You can't do anything about it purplehead" I said

He chuckled, "There is something I could do" He said and came closer to me, bending down, our eyes in the same level. "Does Rima-chan need to be lifted by me again" He said, our face was only a few inches apart, I blushed madly.

I decided to turn away and started walking to class, "Playboy" I whispered

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

**(STILL RIMA'S POV)**

**  
**Namiko and Nadeshiko volunteered our dorm for the slumber party, we set everything already, chips and candies at the dining table, a DVD player with many movie selection, board games, and ofcourse, sleeping bags. Namiko wanted to play dress up with me, she pushed me towards my room.

"Try this new pajamas Rima-chan, they'll sooth you very well" Namiko said and giggled. I nodded in agreement, she left the room to change as well.

I looked at the pajamas she gave me, an orange pajama top, with ruffles at the bottom part and orange pajama pants to go with it. I decided to wear it, and looked at myself at the mirror, it soothed me quiet well, it was my kind of color after all.

I went outside my room, bringing Rina along (A/N read chapter 7) Namiko was putting the cookies at a plate, oatmeal cookies, her favorite, she was already in her pajama, a turquoise colored knee length dress, with a ribbon and puff sleeves, her hair was tied into two low ponytails with a darker blue ribbon. Nadeshiko was fixing the sleeping bags, she was in her pajamas as well, a simple pink pajama with sakura patterns around it, and her hair was in its usual ponytail.

A knock was heard at the door, Yaya came in, in her strawberry designed pajamas, Amu followed in her black and red pajamas, "Yaya is so excited to have a slumber party again, after a long long long time!" Yaya said

Her eyes looking at the candies, "YAYA SEES CANDIES!"

This is going to be a long slumber party….

**LilPeskyBlue: That's all I got for now, I hope I would be able to update soon.**

**Namiko: Maybe after your date on Friday, you could start the next chapter**

**Nagihiko: You have a date?  
LilPeskyBlue: O///O it's not a date! It's a group thing, me and my friends are just going to be hanging out!**

**Rima: Which friends are we talking about**

**LilPeskyBlue: None of your business!**

**Nagihiko: I'm guessing with the guy who confessed to her**

**LilPeskyBlue: O///O**

**Rima: Yap, he must be it, anyways, since LilPeskyBlue seems to be paralyzed at the moment, please rate and review :D**

**Nagihiko: Please do!**


	18. Express yourself

**LilPeskyBlue: I AM BACK!**

**Nagihiko: WOW! It took you so long to update, is there something wrong?**

**LilPeskyBlue: None what so ever**

**Rima: She's been busy with her boyfriend**

**LilPeskyBlue: I don't have a boyfriend**

**Rima: My bad, what do you call **_**him**_**?**

**LilPeskyBlue: his my best friend**

**Nagihiko: Who likes you and you like him?**

**LilPeskyBlue: I am not taking the spotlight! Namiko, do the disclaimers!**

**Namiko: LilPeskyBlue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters**

**Nagihiko: ENJOY :D**

Chapter 18

Rima's POV

Another knock was heard from the door, Nadeshiko opened the door to reveal the boys in their pajamas, Tadase was wearing a light blue pajama, Kukai wore a white shirt and black shorts, Nagihiko was wearing an orange basketball shorts and a green shirt, Denieru wore a blue short and purple shirt.

"You guys are finally here!" Namiko said, giggling, looking at the boys

"We aren't late, are we?" Nagihiko asked, he headed towards the sleeping bags, he then lay at the yellow orange one, which happens to be mine, and hugged my teddy bear, Rina. I gave him a small glare as he chuckled.

"Am I not allowed to hug Rina?" He asked me with a smirk in his face

I shook my head, "Just don't get your purple head germs on her" I said and sat down next to him.

Everyone laugh and smiled, "You guys should get together" Kukai said

Denieru had a confuse look and looked at Namiko, "Aren't they together?"

Namiko shook her head, "They should be though"

"Really?!" Denieru asked surprise, "Everyone else thinks they are" He said

I blushed and turned away, I took a peek at Nagi, who was blushing as well. Ai then started jumping up and down, "RIMA & NAGI ARE A COUPLE!" She screamed, and had a huge smile in her face.

"Anyways!" Nadeshiko started, trying to change the topic, thank God. "Let's start the slumber party, truth or dare time!" She said

Narrator's POV

Everyone sat down, forming a circle, Nadeshiko looked around and held the bottle, she then placed it in the center of everyone, "Mind if I spin it first?" She asked

"Go ahead!" Amu said, quiet excited.

"So uncool" Miki muttered, Amu looked at her and gave a small glare, but averted her attention to the bottle that was still spinning.

It landed on Yaya, Nadeshiko had a playful smile in her face, "Yaya-chan" She started, "Truth or Dare?" She asked

Yaya tapped her chin as she thought about it, and snapped her finger, "Yaya picks dare!"

"Good choice Yaya-chan" Nadeshiko said, "I dare Yaya not to eat candy for the whole night, if she does, I won't give you any cookies for a whole week" Nadeshiko said calmly.

"NO!! No candy for Yaya is the end of Yaya's world!" Yaya said, laying at her sleeping bag, whining.

Nadeshiko giggled, "You're the one who picked dare Yaya-chan" Nadeshiko said and handed Yaya the bottle.

Yaya gave another hmph before spinning the bottle, which landed on Namiko. Yaya had an evil smile across her face. "Nami-tan!" She said in her childish voice.

"Yes Yaya-chan?" Namiko asked, calmly.

"Truth or Dare?!" Yaya asked her

"Truth" She said confidently.

"OW!" Yaya started to whine again, "Why did Nami-tan pick truth?" She asked

Namiko patted Yaya's head, "Because I know that Yaya-chan would dare me to bake her sweets for a whole week"

"Your good" Yaya said, "Fine, are you in love with someone?" She asked

Namiko's confident smile disappeared and was replaced with a shy smile and her cheeks turning pink. "Ah…"

Denieru looked at the girl next to him, waiting for the answer, Nagihiko was also waiting, even though he knew the answer, his little cousin was just speechless at the moment.

"I actually…" Namiko started, "Love someone, so much" She said and hugging a pillow

Ai then started jumping up and down, "She's telling the truth!" Ai said

Rima and Nagihiko looked at their guardian character, "You could tell if someone is lying?" Rima asked

Ai nodded, "I could actually do! It's because it's her feelings were talking about!"

Namiko held the bottle and started to spin it around, which happened to land at Kukai. "Ku-ka-i-kun!" Namiko said, "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare" Kukai said right away without thinking.

"I dare you to kiss Nadeshiko" She said with excitement, holding a video camera.

"HELL NO" Nagihiko said, standing from his place,

Rima pulled him down, and gave him a glare. "What did we talk about last time purple head?" She asked

Nagihiko sighed, "You said not to interfere with their moments"

"Good" Rima said "Then don't interfere"

Kukai looked at his girlfriend, who was trying to hide her blush. "It's a dare, and I don't back out from a dare" Kukai said and Nadeshiko nodded, "I understand"

Kukai then placed his lips on Nadeshiko's, making the two blush.

"That's so romantic!" Namiko squealed, Kukai then parted from Nadeshiko, both of their faces red as a tomato.

"My turn" Kukai said, holding the bottle, which landed on Rima. "Chibi Devil, truth or dare?"

**Rima's POV**

"Dare" I said, as I ate one of the vanilla cookies that Namiko has baked this afternoon.

Kukai placed his finger on his chin, thinking carefully, he then snapped his finger and had an evil smirk in his face, this isn't going well…

"I dare you to express your feelings" He said

"Easy" I said

He shook his finger, "YOUR TRUE FEELINGS" He added

I then heard Ai giggling, she was laying at my shoulder, "That's easy Rima-chan!" She said, she floated in front of me. "From a girl who can't express her feelings.."

"Ai, that isn't a good idea" I said, afraid of what my guardian character has in mind.

"To a girl who can! Character change!" Ai shouted, the last thing I knew, is that I heard a ping sound.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Once I heard the ping sound, I looked at Rima, who has a heart shape tattoo in her right cheek and the other one was a feather.

Rima's bangs covered her eyes, she was looking down.

"Rima-chan?" I called out and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She then looked at everyone else, "Amu-chan, I really want you to know that your like the best, best friend I ever had!" She suddenly screamed, running towards Amu.

"Rima-chan?! Are you okay?" Amu asked,

Rima soon averted her attention to Tadase, "Hotori-kun, you're a really nice guy, but a bit wimpy! Please take good care of Amu-chan!"

THIS ISN'T RIMA, Rima has a cold heart, she wouldn't say things like this suddenly, but then again, it was Ai talking, not Rima. "Yaya-chan! I want to tell you that I really admire your sweetness, I wish I could be more like you sometimes, I know I always act so strict towards you, but its for your own good"

Yaya then hugged Rima, "Ow, Rima-tan made Yaya-chii so happy! Yaya-chii is glad Rima-chan admires Yaya-chii! Yaya-chii also admires Rima-tan!" Yaya squealed

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Nami-chan, Nade-chan, you two are like my sisters, I'm so glad I met you guys!"

"Rima-chan" Namiko said with a smile in her face, Nadeshiko just smiled.

Rima then looked at me, "And Nagi-kun" She started

Suddenly Rima became quiet, she was shaking a bit, was she nervous? "I really couldn't tell you how I feel right now, but I want you to know" She said, and looked up at me, with a shy smile, our faces only a few inches apart, I could feel my cheeks turning red "That your important to me"

Then another ping sound was heard, Rima was back to normal, she didn't move at first, and blinked her eyes a couple of times, "What just happened?" She asked, confused.

"Well…" I couldn't tell her that she said I was important to her, "Ai character changed with you and you told almost everybody how you feel about them"

"Ow," She then turned her attention to Amu, "Amu-chan, did I say or do anything embarrassing?"

Amu shook her head, "You actually did a really nice thing Rima-chan"

"Let's do something else, truth or dare is a bit boring now" Kukai said

"Well" Namiko started, "Question and Answer time!"

"What's that?" Rima asked me

"Its like 21 questions, we get to ask anyone any questions, but you only have 21 questions, and we swore to tell the truth, nothing but the truth" I said, she nodded her head, "And since we have Ai…"

"I can tell if your telling the truth or not!" Ai said and giggled.

"Okay, I'll start" I said and looked at both Kukai and Denieru, "Denieru, Kukai, how do you two really feel for my younger sister and cousin?"

Namiko looked at me then at Denieru, curious as well. "Well" Denieru started, scratching the back of his head, "She's like my best friend, someone I know who will always be there"

I looked at him, doubting his answer, Namiko flinched a bit, I then turned to Ai who was glowing pink right now, "His kind of telling the truth, but, something is missing" Ai said

"Kukai?" I turn to look at my best friend.

"Look man, I really like your sister" Kukai said, with a smile, "And you wanna know something? I'm inlove with her!"

"Kukai" Nadeshiko said, with a huge smile in her face. I coughed, trying to get their attention, which was successful, "You two better take good care of Namiko and Nadeshiko"

Rima then tugged my shirt, I turn to look at her, "I have a question for you" She said

I just nodded, waiting for her question.

"Do you approve of Kukai and Nadeshiko's relationship?" Rima asked

"I want to know the answer to that too" Nadeshiko asked, she was laying at Kukai's shoulder.

I sighed, here goes nothing, "Honestly, I'm glad its Kukai and not anyone else"

"Which means?"

"I approve their relationship"

- - - -

**Namiko's POV**

I was happy for Nadeshiko and Kukai, Nagihiko has finally approved their relationship, I sighed a bit. So Denieru really looks at me as his best friend?

I looked at my guardian character's egg, she hasn't hatch yet. Hurry up, please? Maybe you can help me heal my heart.

_How can I heal a heart that isn't broken at all? _I heard her voice. We were talking telepathically, I really love Denieru, so much, but it seems, he only sees me as his best friend.

_Do you honestly believe that, Namiko-chan? _I thought about it, I know I should, but how come I couldn't.

_Because Namiko-chan, you're his princess.. its obvious to everyone that you are, his been making a way to show you, you have to do something, take a chance…_

"Iko-chan?" I snapped out, and looked at his deep blue eyes, starring at mine, "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and smiled, "Yah, I am"

"Hey Eru-kun" I started, he looked at me again,

"Yes?"

Take a chance, that's what _she _told me to do, take a chance.. "Do you really see me as your best friend only?"

**LilPeskyBlue: I usually don't end a chapter at an O.C's POV, but I wanted to leave it till there for now.**

**Rima: You just have **_**someone **_**to talk too, that's why you ended it there.**

**LilPeskyBlue: Not true! Anyways, what did you guys think about Rima and Ai's first character changed? :D please be honest, I know it was a bit OOC for Rima, and another question, should Nagihiko and Ai character change in the next chapter?! :D Share your honest opinion!**

**Rima: Another question, should Namiko and Denieru's guardian character hatch already!**

**Rima: Rate and Review!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Please do! "Boarding School" already has 131 reviews, I can't wait till it becomes 150!**

**Nagihiko: "Boarding School" is close to 20 chapters already**

**LilPeskyBlue: That's right! Should I finish it there? Or go on with the story :D I'll be waiting for your answers! **

**Namiko: So many question _**

**LilPeskyBlue: And I hope there will me many more answers!**


	19. Lover Boy

**LilPeskyBlue: I AM BACK!**

**Nagihiko: She's actually alive!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Ofcourse I'm alive! Why would I be dead?!**

**Rima: maybe because you haven't updated for, I don't know, almost a month already?!**

**LilPEskyBlue: I've been busy! Christmas is near! And I ad to go shopping for gifts!**

**Rima: Yah right, whatever**

**LilPeskyBlue: Onto the story! ^^ **

**Namiko: LilPeskyBlue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**LilPeskyBlue: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19**

Denieru's POV

"Iko-chan?" I looked at the girl who was laying next to me, she seemed to be thinking about something deep, her violet eyes weren't shining like they usually do, "You okay?" I asked her

She nodded and had her usual smile once again, "Yah, I am"

I smiled and looked at everyone else, Kukai and Nadeshiko were currently talking while sitting at the couch, Tadase and Amu were scolding Yaya for eating to much candy, and Yaya was begging the two not to tell Nadeshiko about it.

Nagihiko was busy, trying to calm Rima down, since Rima was scolding Ai for character changing a while ago. "Hey Eru-kun" I turn to look at Namiko again.

"Yes?"

She seemed a bit hesitant, and sighed, "Do you really see me as your best friend only?" She asked me

What was I going to say? Namiko was always there for me, whether I worked for Easter, or left her without a proper farewell, she never gave up on me, she always believed that I would come back, and she would do anything for me, and I have to admit…

I would do anything to protect her…

I did the only thing I could think of doing, I hugged her, she seemed shock, "You're my best friend Namiko-chan" I whispered in her ear, "But your something more then that to me"

"What do you mean?" She asked me back

"Let's put it this way" I said, "Your like a song, a song that I can never get of my head, a song that keeps coming back and back no matter how hard I try to forget it"

She looked at me, her violet eyes shining, and I smiled back at her, "The song, that always makes me happy"

"Eru-kun" She said and hugged me so tight.

"And one more thing, Iko-chan" I said, she looked up at me, "You're my princess"

"And you're my knight" She said

"FINALLY!" I heard two small voices said out of no where, then that's when I saw the two shugo chara egg floating in front of me and Namiko.

Namiko's egg hatched, to reveal a princess like guardian character, with butterscotch brown curly hair, tied into two ponytail, a dark pink ribbon on each, and a small tiara to go with it, she was wearing a white pink puff dress. "My name is Loli! I am the guardian character of sweet and charming love! I am Namiko's guardian character!" She said as she twirled and bowed

My egg hatched as well, to reveal a knight like guardian character, he was wearing an armor, and he had messy red hair, "My name is Kazuhiko" He said in a serious voice, "I am Denieru's guardian character, born from his desire to protect his princess, at your service" he said and bowed.

"Loli?" Namiko said

Loli nodded and floated next to Namiko, "Its short for Lollipop! Since my sisters are named from something sweet, Candy and Mallow, my name is Lolli! It could also be for Lolita! Since I love Lolita style!" Loli said as she giggled.

Namiko smiled, and nodded, "It suits you well, Loli-chan"

"Kazuhiko, that's quiet a long name don't you think?" Kei said, looking at his new brother

"Pardon?," Kazuhiko said, with a gentleman voice.

I have to admit, he and Kei are so different

Kei gave a irritated look, "I said, YOUR – NAME – IS – SO – LONG!" He said

"Kazuhiko's name is Kazuhiko!" Lolli said, looking at Kei, "But we can call Kazuhiko, Kazu instead!" She said and giggled.

"That's better" I said.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"I can't believe Ai made me do that!" Rima was still complaining

"But Rima-chan, Ai didn't make you do anything wrong" I said

"STILL" She said, glaring at me, "I don't even remember anything I said!"

I sighed, "Well" I started, "You told Amu that she's your best, best friend ever, and you called Tadase a wimp, you admitted that you think Yaya is really a sweet girl, you also mention that Namiko and Nadeshiko are like your sisters…."

I didn't want to finish what I was saying, because if I did, I have to tell her what she told me..

"What did I tell you?" She asked me, trying to give me a small glared…

"I don't remember" I lied, I remembered very well… 

_Flashback_

"_I really couldn't tell you how I feel right now, but I want you to know" She said, and looked up at me, with a shy smile, our faces only a few inches apart, I could feel my cheeks turning red "That your important to me"_

_End of Flashback_

Those words came from her, and just thinking about it, makes me wonder a lot, does she love me?

"Let's continue 21 question!" Yaya said

"Sure, its not like we can think of anything better to do" Amu said

Yaya smiled, "Ok! Amu-chan! Which do you prefer? A kiddy king or a black cat?!" Yaya asked with a teasing smirk

Amu flushed, her face was all red, I heard Rima giggling, and I smiled.

Amu then showed her cool & spicy attitude "Why should I pick between those kind of things" She said

Yah, right, why not admit that your still confuse.

"Nagihiko!" Yaya then turned to me

"Yes Yaya-chan?"

"My question for you is, when you character change with Rhythm, you become a flirt!"

I sweat dropped, "I am aware of that Yaya-chan" I said

"I wonder what you would be if you character change with Ai-chii!" **(LilPeskyBlue: EVEYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!! :D)**

Ai then floated in front of me, "That's easy Yaya-chan!" She said, "I could just character change with Nagihiko!"

"I don't think…"

**Rima's POV**

"Character change!" Ai said

Nagihiko was holding a red rose, WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?

He then held my right hand, "My sweet, sweet Rima-chan" He started, I swear to God, I was blushing so DEEP right now

"Your looking as lovely as ever" He said

"KYAA! Nagihiko becomes a total lover boy when he character changes with Ai!" Namiko screamed,

ITS SO OBVIOUS PEOPLE

"Rima-chan" Here he goes again,

"Yes Nagi?" I responded, coldly.

His face was only a few inches away from mine, "Have I ever told you that you are a queen, a beautiful one yet you have such a ice cold heart"

"I am aware of that" I said

"But I know, for some reason, I was able to warm your heart"

This time, I blushed madly, what was I going to say?!

**LilPeskyBlue: Yah, what will Rima say?!**

**Namiko: why are you asking us! We should be asking you that!  
LilPeskyBlue: YOUR RIGHT! Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, I plan on putting it by next week, I guess**

**Nagihiko: LAZY**

**LilPeskyBlue: THANK YOU :D BTW people, I do not own the line Denieru said a while again, you know, describing Namiko as a song, that belongs to my best guy friend**

**Rima: boy friend *coughs***

**LilPeskyBlue: Not my boyfriend, *glares* anyways, he made that! ^^ and I need your help! **

**Namiko: With?**

**LilPeskyBlue: I want everyone to tell me, or suggest, what a lover boy should be?! xD I don't know much about that, but I want Nagihiko to be like that!**

**Nagihiko: Geez, thanks a lot**

**LilPeskyBlue: and in other news, I have decided to continue the story! Maybe I'll end it when it reaches 30 or something, not sure yet! ^^**

**Namiko: Please rate & review!**


	20. Fujisaki Christmas Ball :D

**LilPeskyBlue: Sorry it took me a while to update :) but here I am with the longest chapter of Boarding school ever!**

**Rima: It is pretty long, what is it about?**

**LilPeskyBlue: You spending your Christmas with the Fujisaki :) **

**Nagihiko: How exciting**

**LilPeskyBlue: someone do the disclaimer?**

**Namiko: LilPeskyBlue does not own anything!**

Rima's POV

Christmas is finally coming near, only about two days or so, my parents didn't bother to visit or pick me up at all….

"_Mom! Dad! I can't wait to see you guys!" I said, as I called my parents one night_

_I heard my mom sighed, "Rima-chan" She started, and this doesn't sound good at all, not one bit. "Me & your father can't pick you up or visit" She said_

_I was speechless, I haven't seen them for a few months, and the only chance I do have a reason to see them, they can't make it, I was about to cry but I couldn't, everyone was around me, I have to show them my outer character, I strong, cold girl, I don't show my real emotion, rarely do. "It's alright mother" I said coldly, "I'll be fine here" I added and shut my phone._

"_Is everything okay Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked me, concern in his voice._

_I nodded, "It seems I'll be spending my Christmas break here in the academy" I said_

"_You don't have too" Nagihiko said, I think I know what he was thinking, "You could spend Christmas with me, Namiko, Nadeshiko & Denieru"_

"_Denieru?" I said, a bit confuse_

_Nagihiko nodded his head, "Namiko invited him to stay with us during the Christmas break, and I'm sure mom will be glad to have you with us as well" _

_I had to think about it, spending Christmas break with them sounds great, "I guess that sounds nice" I said _

_He just smiled_

"_YEHEY! RIMA & NAGIHIKO ARE GOING TO SPEND CHRISTMAS TOGETHER!" Ai shouted up and down._

_Lolli, Namiko's new guardian character was floating next to Ai and nodded, "I think so too, imagine them sitting right next to each other near a fire place" She started, her eyes starting to glitter_

_Namiko & Mallow both sweat dropped, "And I thought Candy was the crazy one" Mallow muttered._

And that would explain why am sitting at the Fujisaki's limousine right now. Everyone else went home for the holiday, Nadeshiko & Kukai seemed to be upset, they wouldn't be spending there Christmas together, Namiko & Denieru on the other hand seems to be happy.

"Are you okay Nade-chan?" I asked Nadeshiko who was sitting next to me

She looked at me with a smile in her face, "Yes, of course I am Rima-chan" She said calmly, smiling.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Namiko said

I looked at her with a confuse look then at Nagihiko, he chuckled, "Well, during Christmas break, we always have reunion with the rest of the Fujisaki Family, which kind of means…."

"You're going to meet your future in laws" Nadeshiko said and giggled

I blushed and turned away, looking at the window, it was snowing, I am not a big fan of snow, its just so cold, but then again, that's what everyone sees in me, isn't it? A cold hearted queen.

"What are you thinking about Rima-chan?" Ai asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing" I said

Kusu-Kusu then looked at me, "Look Rima-chan!" She said, "Funny face!"

I just gave her a weak smile, I know I should be excited for this Christmas, but spending it with friends instead of my family is just different. I know I should be happy, after all, if I did go home for the holiday, I wouldn't enjoy it, I would just end up hearing my parents argue and throw things at each other, I guess I should thank God.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I looked towards Rima-chan, she wasn't ok, I know. Why would she be sad.

I guess I know why, it might be her first Christmas far from home, I sighed, I wanted Rima to be happy, that's why I invited her to join us. If Santa Claus was real, I know he isn't, I know what I want for Christmas, I want Rima to smile, her real happy smile.

We finally made it to the Fujisaki Resort, when we got out of the car, Rima & Denieru, as well as Lolli, Kusu-Kusu, Ai, Kazuhiko, Kei, were all surprised and shock.

"Nagi" Rima said in a small whisper

"Yes Rima-chan?"

"You never told me we were staying in a resort, and you especially didn't tell me your family owns it" She said, emotionless, the Rima we all love and care about

I chuckled nervously, "Well, what can I say? I did tell you we were having a reunion, so mom decided to have it here"

"Nagihiko, Nadeshiko & Namiko are here!" I heard a female voice

"and so is Rima-chan & Denieru" I heard my mother cried out in delight (**LilPeskyBlue: I am sure many has missed Naomi :D haha)**

My mom came out, wearing a kimono, as always, she stretched her arm, asking for a hug, which me, Nadeshiko & Namiko did.

"It's nice to see you again Okaa-san!" Namiko said and giggled.

Rima & Denieru bowed to show respect, "Thank you for having us Fujisaki-san" Rima said

Mom shook her head, "Rima-chan, your always welcome here, and Rima-chan, I told you before to call me Mama"

Rima blushed and smiled, "Gomen, mama" She said

"Anyways, you kids should get ready for the Fujisaki ball tonight" Mother said, "Raika is already inside, she'll take care of your outfit, get inside"

**Normal POV**

**The night of the Fujisaki Christmas Ball**

Nadeshiko was standing in the balcony of their family's resort, she was already wearing the dress Raika had designed for her, a royal blue knee length dress with black jewels, with a butterfly and some flower design, her hair was tied to a side ponytail, with a black rose clip.

She looked up at the sky, the moon was shining and the stars are seen everywhere, "Kukai, how I wish you were here right now" She whispered.

Temari came out of her pocket, and looked at her bearer, "Nadeshiko, you miss Kukai already?"

Nadeshiko nodded, "It's really hard to be really far from him, from someone you love"

As she said that, a small cherry blossom petal fell at her palm, she looked at the right to see the old cherry blossom tree covered with snow, the petals were falling, she felt sad, and she always loved that tree. She then looked at her palm, and saw the cherry blossom petal, which was shaped like a heart.

"Kukai, I miss you so much" A tear fell from her eye

As she was saying those words, her younger cousin, Namiko was walking by, she was wearing her dress as well, a turquoise blue one which reached her knee and a dark pink ribbon around it, with a rose attached to it.

"Nade-oneechan" Namiko whispered, she was feeling a bit sad for her older cousin, and Namiko was sure Nadeshiko wasn't the only one suffering, so is Kukai.

Lolli was floating next to her, she could tell what Namiko was thinking.

"Nami-chan" Lolli said, "We can help Nadeshiko & Kukai, if you want too"

Namiko looked at Lolli, not understanding what she meant, Lolli winked, "Let's character transform, just trust me, ok?"

Namiko had to think about it, but if it was to make Nadeshiko & Kukai happy, she was willing to do it. "Ok!"

"My heart, unlock!"

"Character transformation: Charming Love Princess!" Namiko was now wearing a white pink dress, which reached her knee in front and grows longer as it goes to the back, she was wearing a red ballet shoes, her right leg had a longer red ribbon, which reached her knee while the left only reached above her knee, she was wearing a red ribbon with a pink heart jewel in the center, and a choker necklace with the same jewel. Small pink wings were at her back.

"What do we do Lolli?" Namiko asked

Namiko flew up to the sky, making sure Nadeshiko wouldn't see her. "Close your eyes Nami-chan, concentrate on what you wish right now"

Namiko did as she was told, she then started to glow, a light color of pink surrounding her. "Two hearts that belong together, from the very start" Namiko said, pointing her hands upwards, creating a feather of whirlpools, "Should never apart, so I grant your wish, to see the one you cherish in your heart!"

"ANGEL'S GIFT!" The light pink feather surrounded Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko was in shock.

**-Kukai's POV-**

I was just laying in my back yard, tired from playing soccer, suddenly pink feathers were surrounding me, what the heck was going on?!

I opened my eyes, after the feathers disappeared, I looked at my surrounding, only to pink clouds around me, where was I?

"Anyone here?!" I heard a girl's voice, not just any girl's voice, but Nadeshiko's, MY NADESHIKO.

"Nadeshiko?" Am I dreaming?

"Kukai?" There she was, my angel, the girl who owns my heart.

I ran to her, she was running as well, we then hug each other, I held onto her tightly, twirling her around. "Nadeshiko, is this real?" I asked her, looking at her eyes

A few tears were falling from her eyes, "I don't know" She whispered, "But all I know is, I'm so happy to see you again Kukai" She said, and hugged me so tight

I chuckled, I haven't seen her for a few days, yet it seems longer. "I'm happy to see you too Nadeshiko" I ran my hand at her purple hair, which smelled like cherry blossoms. "How is this possible?"

"Ask Lolli-chan & Namiko-chan, or maybe Rima & Ai" Temari said, out of no where. "There the only ones who could do this"

Nadeshiko smiled, "I intend too"

**-Normal POV-**

"Namiko-chan, we have to end it soon, you used to much energy" Lolli said

Namiko just had a smile in her face, "I guess so"

Namiko then headed towards the barrier which was covered by many feathers, she peeked, she sighed and floated above the bearer, "Distance will make the heart grow stronger, so I have to end this for now" Namiko said, her words reaching Nadeshiko & Kukai, the two just nodded.

"See you soon Nadeshiko" Kukai said and kissed her cheeks, "I love you"

"I love you too" Nadeshiko said and hugged him, until feathers surrounded the two once again.

Namiko absorbed the feathers, she was still floating up. "Too much energy, used" She said, with a whisper, she then unknowingly undid the character transform, her eyes were close and she was about to fall."

A boy with dirty blond hair then jumped towards her, catching her bridal style and landed on his feet. Namiko opened her eyes, and looked at her knight and shining armor, "Denieru" She whispered and smiled

He smiled back, "Who else would save a clumsy girl like you?" He said

She giggled a bit, and lay her head at his chest, "No one, you're the only one who does." He smiled back.

-**with Rima-**

Rima was sitting at the living room, Naomi has introduced her to almost all of Nagihiko's relatives, but she didn't mind, she just gave them a smile and introduced herself. Many of them were happy to have her their, most of them complimented her, they would say she looked adorable, like a doll, and that she and Nagihiko will make such a great couple.

"I expect Rima to be by Nagi's side, once Nagi takes over the Fujisaki Empire" Naomi said

Rima blushed madly, and gave a nervous smile, Nagihiko was sitting next to her, "Why are you blushing Rima-chan? Thinking about _our_future already?"

Rima gave him a small glare, and punched him shyly, "Yah right"

Nagihiko chuckled, and offered his hands, since it was a ball, they were suppose to dance.

"I am not going to dance Nagi" Rima said, folding her arms.

"Yes you are" Nagihiko said and whispered at her ear, "Or do you want Ai to character change with you so you would dance"

Rima's eyes widened, "You wouldn't" She said

"I so would" Nagihiko replied, still offering his hand

Rima finally gave in a took his hand.

They made there way to the dance floor, many of the Fujisakis were on the dance floor as well.

Namiko was standing in the stage with Denieru, holding a microphone. Denieru was wearing a black polo shirt with a white neck tie.

"This song, according to Okaa-san, is for Rima & Nagihiko" Namiko said and giggled

Many clapped their hands, the spotlight on Rima & Nagihiko. Rima was wearing a dark blue skirt which reached her knee, a light blue long sleeved blouse with ruffles design, her hair was down, and she was wearing a blue ribbon, Nagihiko was wearing a white polo shirt and black vest, along with a blue neck tie.

Music started playing, (**Bold is for the boy singing, bold & italic if or the girl, & underline is for both!)**

"_**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide." **_Namiko started singing.

Rima just smiled, and stretched out her small hand towards Nagihiko, Nagihiko smiled back and took her hand, gently pulling her close to him, placing a hand on her chin, making her look up and look at his eyes. He then placed her left hand on his shoulder, his hand was at her waist, while their free hand was holding each others hand.

"**Won't you promise me **_**(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**_**  
We'll keep dancing **_**(to keep dancing)**_

**wherever we go next" **Denieru started singing as well, Namiko following, Denieru took Namiko's hand and twirled her around.

Nagihiko started to waltz with Rima, small steps at a time, as they danced around the room. The two never left their gaze off the other.

"**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**_**So can I have this dance**_**(can I have this dance)****  
Can I have this dance" **

"Do you trust me?" Nagihiko asked Rima in a whisper.

Rima looked at him with confuse eyes, but nodded her head, "Of course I do" she said

Nagihiko smiled, "Then hold on tightly" he said.

Nagihiko then lifted Rima as they continued dancing

Naomi was smiling the whole time, clapping her hands for joy, "Baaya, Nadeshiko make sure the camera man is taking a video of this! From every angle!"

Nadeshiko smiled, "Ofcourse mother"

Nagihiko and Rima settled down and started to waltz again. And parted, as they bowed to one another.

"**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all" **Denieru sang, as he looked at Rima and Nagihiko, then to Namiko.

Nagihiko chuckled, "and I thought the song was over" He said as he offered his hand to Rima, and bowed a little.

Rima took his hand, and as soon as she did, Nagihiko guided her as she turned around. And Held her close once again, gently laying her down a bit as they turn, he then made her stand up and twirl once again. He smiled when he heard her giggle

"**And you can't keep us apart **_**(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**_**  
'Cause my heart is **_**(cause my heart is)**_**wherever you are" **Denieru & Namiko sang at the same time, in perfect harmony

"I'm so happy for Namiko" Lolli said

Ai was jumping up and down, glowing red. "Love is in the air!"

"The best part is" Kusu-Kusu said, "Rima is smiling!" She then giggled.

**  
****It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better****  
**_**So can I have this dance**_** (can I have this dance)  
****Can I have this dance****  
**

As Denieru and Namiko continued to sing, Rima & Nagihiko continued to dance, repeating the steps as earlier.

"_**Oh no mountains too high enough, **_**oceans too wide****  
**_**'Cause together or not, **_**our dance won't stop****  
**_**Let it rain, let it pour**_**  
****What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be"**

"Rima-chan, can I tell you something" Nagihiko said, as they continued waltzing and turning.

"What is it Nagi?" She asked him, looking up at him.

He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Your really special to me, I would do anything to make you smile & happy"**  
****  
****It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**** (**_**like you**_**)  
****It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**** (**_**way we do**_**)  
****And with every step together, we just keep on getting better****  
**_**So can I have this dance**_** (can I have this dance)  
****Can I have this dance****  
**

Rima was in shock, she turned for the last time as Nagihiko knelt on his knees as Namiko & Denieru sang the last line.

Rima's eyes was tearing up, Nagihiko stood up and looked at the fragile looking girl, "Can you come with me, Rima?"

She nodded her head as he took her hand

**LilPeskyBlue: I told you it was long :) **

**Rima: Why did you have to end it their?**

**LilPeskyBlue: Because Rima, I have to go some where! My friends are waiting for me!**

**Nagihiko: Which friend are we talking about?**

**LilPeskyBlue: None of your business! So what do you guys think about this chapter? Pretty long right?**

**Rima: Please rate & review, she'll really appreciate it **


	21. GIFTS!

**LilPeskyBlue: I AM BACK!**

**Rima: So fast?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Well, many liked the last chapter! I had to update fast! :D**

**Namiko: She would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story, she has finally reached 151 reviews**

**LilPeskyBlue: THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DO ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER! It's pretty long too :D**

**Nagihiko: She does not own anything **

Chapter 21

Rima's eyes was tearing up, Nagihiko stood up and looked at the fragile looking girl, "Can you come with me, Rima?"

She nodded her head as he took her hand.

Nagihiko held her hand tightly as he lead her to the living room, they sat down at the red carpet, in front of a fire place. "Rima-chan, are you happy?" he asked her

Rima looked up at him, "Why are you asking Nagihiko?" She asked back

"Your not answering my question Rima-chan, it's a yes or no question, are you happy?" He asked her once again.

"Honestly Nagihiko" She said, as her eyes were glued to the fire place in front of her, "This is the best Christmas I ever had" She said in a whisper

Nagihiko continued to look at the girl next to her, wanting a explanation, Rima didn't bother to look at him, "For the past 3 years, my parents would always fight, argue, even start throwing things at each other, during special holidays, they would try to win me over, the other trying to give me the best present, every since that incident…"

Rima stood up, and walked towards the window, placing a hand at the glass, "Ever since I was kidnapped. Before that incident even happened, my parents never gave any attention to me, they were always busy with work & such, and every since that, they keep blaming each other, saying it was the other's fault and that's why…" Tears were forming in Rima's eyes now

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, "That's why I became who I am right now, a cold hearted girl, cold as the snow outside" She said

Nagihiko stood from where he was sitting and hugged the petite girl, Rima's cheeks turned a light color of pink, but she hugged him back, crying at his chest, "It's all my fault Nagi, why my family is falling apart! That's why they send me off to a boarding school…"

"That's not true Rima-chan" Nagihiko said, as he ran his hand at her long curly hair, "Don't ever say that Rima-chan, you did your best to make them happy, isn't that why Kusu-Kusu was born, right? You know it's not your fault Rima"

Nagihiko felt sad, knowing that Rima went through those things, but he just wanted to be there for her during those times, he wanted to stay at her side, Rima knew that what Nagihiko was saying was true, she never believed it before, but coming from Nagihiko, it seems that she can clearly understand it now.

Yet she continued to cry, Nagihiko never let her go, they sat down at the couch this time, in front of the fire place, "It's now or never" Nagihiko told himself.

"Rima-chan, can I give you something?" He asked her

Rima looked up, as she dried the tears at her eyes, "What is it this time Nagi?" She asked him, using her stubborn voice once again.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Can't a guy give a girl that he adores a gift?" He said, as he placed a silver bracelet at her right hand

Rima was taken by surprise and looked at the bracelet, it had two patterns, on the right was an Iris flower, covered with amethyst gems and the other one had a weird flower design covered with ruby gems. Rima looked at him, "Flowers?" She asked

Nagihiko chuckled, "Well, I got the idea from Denieru, he was planning on buying Namiko a necklace with their birthstones, and since I like flowers, I decided to get you something with a flower design, on the right, an iris flower, and the birth flower of February"

"You know my birthday?" Rima asked him

He chuckled and wink, " Of course I do, February 8, the month of Iris flowers & Amethyst"

"Stalker" She murmured while he just smiled, "What's with the other flower then?"

"Beside the Iris flower, is a Larkspur flower, in other words, almost like a sakura flower"

"A Larkspur & Iris? With Amethyst gems & Ruby gems, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked him

He smiled, and laugh nervously, "Well, the larkspur & ruby represents…."

"July, in other words, your birth month" Rima finished for him

"You knew?" He asked

She nodded her head, "You were born on the 14th of July, right?"

He nodded is head in response, "How do you know that? I never told you about my birthday"

"You might have forgotten" Rima said, and looked at him, "You have a twin sister who lives at the same dormitory as me"

He smiled, "I actually did"

She hugged him, "Thank you for the gift Nagihiko" She said, and looked up at him with her beautiful smile. "But I didn't get you anything" She said

Nagihiko just continued smiling, "But already gave your gift Rima-chan"

Rima gave him a questioning look, He just looked at her, "Your beautiful smile, you actually smiled a while ago, the real thing"

Rima blushed and turned away, "Why do you want to see my smile?" She asked him in a whisper

"Because Rima-chan" He said, "Your smile can get me through anything, your smile is what inspires me to do anything"

Her eyes widen in shock and look for any signs of Ai, maybe she had character change with Nagihiko, but then again, if Ai did do that, she would have heard the ping sound.

"Arigato Nagihiko" She said and kissed him in the cheek

This time it was Nagihiko's turn to blush, Rima just smiled and lay her head at Nagihiko's shoulder as she closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

Nagihiko finally snapped back to normal and looked at the sleeping Rima, he smiled at her, _I'll tell you how I really feel next time, Rima-chan, I'll tell you soon, about how much I love you._

-At Nadeshiko's Room-

Nadeshiko was sitting at her bed, as she was brushing her long purple hair.

"Nadeshiko, why are you smiling so much?" Temari asked her bearer

Nadeshiko pointed towards a dozen of red roses which were placed at her desk. Temari became even more curious, and floated towards the flowers, she then read the letter attached to it.

"Nade-koi, I don't know if what happened earlier was a dream or not, I'm hoping its not, but I was really glad to see you :) we might not be spending Christmas together, but I swear, I will make it up too you the moment we see each other! I know this is a lousy gift, well this isn't my real gift, just a small one, I had to make some calls to deliver this flowers ASAP, luckily there was one nearby your family's resort, :) hope you like them.

Kukai

P.S You know I love you :D

P.S.S And I miss you so much

Another P.S, as long as those flowers live, that's how long I will love you"

Temari then looked at Nadeshiko, "Why are you so happy, the last line didn't seem that nice"

Nadeshiko just giggled, "If you haven't notice Temari" She said and held the flowers, "These are plastic"

Temari then smiled, "Oh" she said "There plastic, so that means they'll never die!"

Nadeshiko nodded and giggled, "That Kukai is so funny"

"If you ask me, it's a bit cheesy" Temari said

Nadeshiko then laughed, "Yah, well, since when was being cheesy, sweet?"

"Oh my" Temari said, "I think Nadeshiko is really in love, she would never say those kind of things"

-With Namiko!-

Namiko was now in her room, wearing her pink Pajamas, she was sitting at her bed, holding a neatly wrapped gift, "Why am I such a coward?" She asked her guardian characters

Mallow looked at Namiko with confuse eyes, "What do you mean Namiko?"

Lolli then floated in front of the two, "She wants to give Denieru her gift, but she's afraid he wouldn't like it" Lolli said and giggled.

"Well, sort of" Namiko said, "his birthday was a few weeks ago, December 10, I only got him a shirt"

She opened the small Christmas box, and held a bracelet, the bracelet had a tube, inside the tube was green oil, and a small rice grain floating inside of it, at the small rice grain, Denieru's name was written on it with black ink, and on the other side was Namiko's name. "This gift just seems so personal!" She said

"What makes you say that?" Lolli asked her

"Well, I mean, it's not like me and Denieru are together" Namiko started, "And this bracelet has both our names, shouldn't this be like, I don't know, from a girlfriend?!"

Lolli & Mallow covered their small ears, then floated towards Namiko, "But Nami-chan, you guys are kind of together"

"No, were not" Namiko said

"But Namiko, I'm the guardian character of charming love!" Namiko ignored her guardian character and covered her ear with her headset, listening to her iPod

Lolli sighed, and Mallow patted her sister, "Namiko is like that sometimes, stubborn headed, she believes in true love, and everyone else relationship, but she has doubt in herself."

"That's why I'm here!" Lolli said, "Sure, Ai is the guardian character of Love, but I am too! Ai could tell how a person really feels towards someone else, that's why she can tell if your lying or not, but I couldn't do that. Instead, I could be a match maker! I know who belongs with who!"

Mallow sweat dropped, and started laughing, "You know Lolli, you remind me about Candy! She and Namiko always argued back then too."

Lolli sighed once again, "Let's just get some sleep" Mallow nodded, the two guardian characters then floated towards their eggs.

-Outside Namiko's window-

"What are you?! A modern day Romeo?!" Kei shouted at his bearer, Denieru was at the tree, near Namiko's window.

Kazuhiko slapped his brother's head, "You will wake up the girls" He said

Kei glared at Kazuhiko, "Listen up buddy! What the heck do I care?! Denieru is being cheesy all of a sudden!"

"That's what he wants!" Kazuhiko argued back,

Ai then popped out of no where "And it is not cheesy! It's romantic!"

"What is she doing here?!" Kei asked, annoyed.

"You guys were so noisy! And I woke up, and I sensed a lovely moment is about to happen!" Ai answered back.

"Would you guys be quiet" Denieru said this time, "You guys just stay here"

With that said, Denieru knocked on the window, he waited until a girl with violet hair opened the window. "Eru-kun?! what are you doing at my window?" She asked the boy "You do know, your room is across mine right?"

He smirked, "That would be no fun if I went through there, now would it?" He asked "Beisdes, your step father & mother's room is at the hall way too right? I don't think your step father likes me"

Namiko sighed, "I don't care what that guy thinks, he isn't my father, my real father would get to know you before telling you to stay away from me, and his the reason my mama left me, remember?"

"Someone is really bitter" Denieru said, "Anyways, I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift" He handed her a silver wrapped box, with a red ribbon.

Namiko looked at the box, and had a small smile in her face, Denieru was about to leave, "Wait" Namiko said, "I have a gift for you too" She said, her cheeks turning red.

"Didn't you already give me a gift?" Denieru asked her

"That was your birthday gift" She said, she then gave him the box. "I hope you'll like it"

He smiled as he looked at the bracelet, he placed it at his right hand. "I do" he said, he then kissed Namiko at the cheek, "Arigato" He said and jumped of the window.

Namiko smiled, a huge smile, and started jumping up and down, _HE LIKED IT! HE ACTUALLY DID! AND HE KISSED ME! _She looked at the window, watching Denieru as he walked back to the house, "You are my prince" She giggled

She then looked at the box she was holding, she opened it slowly, only to reveal an amethyst heart pendant, with a turquoise stone in the middle, the turquoise stone was shaped like a music note, behind the necklace, engraved was the initial D.N. and a letter fell down

Namiko opened it

_**To my princess,**_

_**This simple necklace somehow represents my feelings towards you,**_

_**Your heart is my home, **_

_**And remember what I told you before?**_

_**You are like a song, that makes me happy**_

_**The song that can never leave my mind,**_

_**The song I love so much,**_

_**That would explain the music note in the middle**_

_**If you haven't guess it, **_

_**The pendant is our birthstone :) **_

_**I will always be at your side**_

_**And I know I don't really have to say it,**_

_**Because I hope you know it,**_

_**I love you Namiko Fujisaki,**_

_**I may not say it all the time, but I hope you can feel it**_

_**-Denieru**_

She then ran to her door, just in time Denieru was about to enter his room, Namiko tackled him with a hug, making the two fall at the ground.

"Ouch" Denieru muttered

"I love you too Denieru Ishida!" Namiko said

-NAOMI'S ROOM-

"My young ones are in love!" Naomi said in delight

She looked at the t.v at the right, watching Namiko & Denieru, at the left, was Nadeshiko and the flowers. She ordered Baaya to zoom in so she could read the letter, and at the center, was her favorite couple of all time.

Rima's head was laying at Nagihiko's shoulder, and Nagihiko's at Rima's head, they were sleeping peaceful, Rima was wearing Nagihiko's gift to her. They were still in the living room, in front of the fire place.

"Mistress, don't you think the kids would appreciate the privacy?" Baaya asked her mistress

Naomi nodded, "I guess you are right Baaya, we will let the kids rest"

"Baaya, you're my most faithful servant and you are my friend, correct?" Naomi asked the elder

"Of course Mistress"

Naomi smiled, " I want to tell you something, as a friend"

"What would that be Mistress?"

"I think Rima would be a great mistress someday, don't you think so?"

Baaya smiled, "I have taken care of Nagihiko since he was young, and I could honestly say, this is the first time I've seen him so happy"

"Me too" Naomi said

THE NEXT DAY

Nagihiko woke up, he could smell raspberries, he wondered where that sweet smell came from, he then look down, and saw the girl he adored still asleep. He smiled to himself, _it would be nice to wake up to her sweet smell every morning. _

"Nagi nii-san your awake already" Namiko said, holding a tray of biscuits and tea, "I brought you & Rima-chan breakfast"

"Arigato Namiko" Nagihiko said

Namiko just smiled, "Have you told her?" She asked

"Told her what?" Nagihiko asked

Namiko had a teasing smile in her face, "Denieru told me about your talk last night"

"You spend the night with Denieru?"

"Don't change the topic, he told me that you told him, that Rima is really special to you and that you might be…."

Denieru came in the room and covered Namiko's mouth, "Good morning my princess, my, my, let's not disturb your cousin & Rima, why not we go for a walk?" Denieru said

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" Denieru said and dragged Namiko with him.

"Those two are made for each other" A small petite voice said

Nagihiko nodded, then turn to see Rima awake. "Your already awake?! You were just sleeping a while ago"

"I woke up when I heard Denieru talking, what was going on?" Rima asked

"Nothing, the usual, Namiko saying we make a great couple and Denieru saying it was rude to disturb, and so on"

"Ow"

"Rima-chan, what if I told you that I love you, would you believe me?" Nagihiko asked

Rima's eyes widen and looked at the purple haired boy.

**LilPeskyBlue: TO BE CONTINUED :D **

**Nagihiko: WHY?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: It's new year eve! My best friend is about to call any minute! We have plans on talking all night while watching the sky until the clock strikes 12!**

**Rima: You guys are weird =_=**

**LilPeskyBlue: at less I update fast right now, right? I'll update soon! :) but please RATE & REVIEW :)**

**LilPeskyBlue: BTW, before I go! I have this crazy idea for my next story! Do you guys think I should make a fan fiction about the guardian's kids?! I was thinking, the pairings would be Rimahiko (DUH) Amuto, Kutau, Kaiya, :D give your opinion! And if anyone would like to help! I would love that! :D **

**  
HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!!!!**


	22. Now we're together

**LilPeskyBlue: EI EVERYONE! :D**

**Rima: She's back again!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yap! And its thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**Nagihiko: What are we waiting for? Let's start chapter 22!**

**LilPeskyBlue: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT NAGIHIKO! :D RIMA DO THE DISCLAIMERS!!!**

**Rima: LilPeskyBlue does not own Shugo Chara or the characters**

**Nagihiko: Enjoy**

**Chapter 22**

"Rima-chan, what if I told you that I love you, would you believe me?" Nagihiko asked

Rima's eyes widen and looked at the purple haired boy.

She then turned away, looking at the window, "Why would you love me?" She asked, "I've been cruel too you, mean, I called you names & all, is it because you pity me? Because you found out about my family?" She asked, as tears came down from her eyes

Nagihiko shook his head, and hugged the petite girl, "No Rima-chan, I loved you before you even told me about your family, I loved you even if you were cruel to me, making fun of me and everything, I love you for who you are" He said

He placed his hand at her chin, making her look at his eyes, "I love you like the flowers love the rain, I love you like the lips love the smile! And if someone claims to have loved more, he may step forward, and you know what I'll do?"

Rima shook her head as she looked at Nagihiko's ochre eyes, which was full of sincerity "I will laugh at his lies! If someone will laugh at me for how much I love you, he's got every right…" He said as he hugged her tightly again,

"So I will laugh with him" He whispered to her ear, "That's how much I love you Rima-chan"

"Nagi" she said in a small whisper, she smiled, a real one. "I love you too, you purple head, girly boy, play boy, annoying jock, Nagihiko"

He smiled, "Was mentioning my nicknames necessary?"

She giggled, it was music to his ear, "Yes, it is, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, despite all that, I still love you" She said

Nagihiko smiled, and surprised Rima with a kiss, she was surprised at first but then closed her eyes, as she started to kiss back.

-OUTSIDE THE LIVING ROOM-

"He has finally confessed to Rima-chan!" Namiko said, happy for the two.

Denieru nodded, he was leaning against the wall, arms folded, "It's about time" He said

"Kukai, Amu-chan and everyone else will be excited to learn about this" Nadeshiko said

Ai was looking at the door, she had a small smile, Rhythm noticed this and floated next to Ai, "Is something wrong Ai?"

The baby cupid like guardian character turn to look at the older guardian, "It nothing Rhythm" She said and smiled, and yawned "I think I'll take a nap first" She said and floated back to Rima's room.

"What's wrong with Ai?" Kusu-Kusu asked Rhythm

"I don't know" Rhythm responded

Lolli then floated between the two, "Ai is happy for Nagihiko & Rima, but I think Ai is a bit sad as well"

"Why?" Namiko asked her guardian character

"Because she thinks her job is down, the two are together already" Lolli said

"Is it?" Nadeshiko asked

Lolli shook her head, "I don't think so, I mean, sure we know what Nagihiko & Rima feels, true love, but that's not where it ends"

"In other terms" Kazuhiko interrupted "Its still not their happily every after"

Lolli nodded in response with a smile, "Their fairytale has just began" She giggled, "I know this, after all, I am the guardian character of charming love"

Ai then jumped and hugged Lolli, "SO THAT MEANS I'M STILL STAYING?!" She asked in a happy tone

Everyone laughed as Lolli nodded, "Ai-chan! Your hugging me so tight!"

"Gomen! I'm just so happy!" Ai said, jumping up and down.

Naomi then entered the hallway, only to find the three teenagers (Nadeshiko, Namiko & Denieru) standing there. "What are you kids doing here?"

"We were just…."

"Listening to your older brother confess to Rima-chan?" Naomi finished for Nadeshiko.

Namiko giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Something like that"

Naomi just smiled, "You didn't have to do that, after all, I got the whole house staff video it from every angle"

As she said that, Baaya and the rest of the house hold came out of their hiding place with video cameras in their hand. "We can watch the special and sweet moment over and over again!"

"Do you think she videoed us last night too?" Denieru whispered to Namiko.

Namiko froze, and looked at Denieru, "I hope not"

-With Rima & Nagihiko-

They were currently walking in the garden, holding hands.

"I have a feeling Nadeshiko and Namiko, also Denieru, knows about us" Nagihiko said

"I'm not so surprise if they already found out, I have a feeling they were eavesdropping" Rima responded.

Nagihiko nodded in agreement, "You do know, when we go back to school, everyone will find out"

Rima nodded her head, "I don't think it will make any difference" She said

"Why?"

Rima sighed, "Because everyone already thinks we're together, your fan girls threatens me almost everyday"

"Come on Rima-chan, I'm sure they didn't threaten you" Nagihiko said in respond

Rima gave him a small glare "No?" She said, "Let me tell you about my P.E class"

_Rima's POV Flashback_

_It was an ordinary P.E subject, so I thought, I was walking with Namiko, Amu & Nadeshiko to the gym._

"_What sports are we playing today?" Amu asked_

"_I think dodge ball" Namiko said in response, _

"_Sounds very competitive" Nadeshiko said_

_Temari then character change with Nadeshiko, "AND COMPETITION IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS" _

_Me & Amu sweat dropped, "Nadeshiko is scary whenever she character changes with Temari" I said, Amu nodded._

"_It will be a lot of fun!" Namiko said, Candy was floating next to her, "We can character change too!" and that's when we heard another ping sound, Namiko had a pink ribbon around her neck_

"_I am definitely going to beat Nade-neechan!" Namiko/Candy said_

_Nadeshiko/Temari glared at Namiko/Candy, "IN YOUR DREAMS" that's when the two started running_

_In the GYM_

"_Look" I heard a girl whisper to another girl, "Rima Mashiro, isn't she the new girl that the boys go gaga for?" _

_The other girl nodded, "Yah, its her, but I heard she's with Nagihiko-sama!"_

"_No way! Not our Nagihiko-sama" _

"_We must take revenge!" And the rest of the girls nodded in agreement_

_Amu sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this" _

_That's when the couch whistled and that means the game has started._

_Dozens of balls were heading towards me, I got hit by some of it, but thanks to Namiko & Nadeshiko's competitive side they grabbed most of it and tried hitting each other._

_That's when the two realized what the other girls were targeting me, Nadeshiko had flames all around her._

"_MY, MY" She said, juggling some of the balls, "Look Nami-chan, this girls are hitting our Rima-chan"_

"_It appears so" Namiko responded_

"_Why not we teach this girls a lesson?" _

_Namiko nodded, Nadeshiko threw three balls up, and Namiko kicked them all, me and Amu decided to help the Fujisaki cousin and throw each ball in the air, Nadeshiko & Namiko would punch or kick it towards the other girls._

_End of Flash back and Rima's POV_

Nagihiko was laughing the whole time, "What happen to the girls after that?" He asked Rima

Rima was smiling, recalling that class, "Well, let's say they kept running around the gym trying to avoid Nadeshiko & Namiko, they were even willing to sacrifice the girl who started it all"

"Let me guess, Saaya?"

"Bingo" Rima said and giggled

Nagihiko chuckled, "Well, I could say the same thing about your fan boys"

Rima gave him a questioning look, "What did my fan boys ever do to you?"

"Well, they didn't really do anything to me, but they sure would do anything for you"

"They are my servants" Rima said

"Yah, so when they heard the rumors that we were together, they tried chasing me, and remember, we even hid at the tree" Nagihiko chuckled, remembering that

Rima giggled as well, "That was my first week at Seiyo Academy" and she punched him lightly at the arm, "And you got us stuck in a tree"

"We were able to get down, didn't we?" He asked back, he then looked at his watch, "We need to go back"

"Why?" Rima asked him

"We are going to tell mom" He said, with a smirk in his face "About us"

Rima blushed "Do we have too? I mean, maybe Nadeshiko or Namiko told her already"

Nagihiko chuckled, "Well, I want it to come from me"

"Fine" Rima said

"By the way" Nagihiko said "Should we tell your parents too?"

Rima sighed, "I guess it's the right thing to do, but how?"

"How about we visit them on new years eve?" Nagihiko asked

"Do I have a choice?" Rima asked

Nagihiko placed his hands around her shoulder "Well, technically, no"

* * *

Nagihiko and Rima were sitting at a couch in Naomi's room, Naomi was sitting at a single couch in front of them.

She was wearing a red kimono and was holding a black Japanese fan, "What is it you want to tell me?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Okaa-san" Nagihiko started, "Well, it's not easy to say this but"

"Silence Fujisaki Nagihiko" Naomi said "The thing you want to tell me, is it related to this?" She said pointing to a T.V "Baaya, please play the video"

Baaya followed her mistress, Rima & Nagihiko started turning red, as they watched the event from the other night, starting from the dance, till their confession this morning.

"Okaa-san, you videoed tape us the whole time?!" Nagihiko asked

Naomi then started to giggle, "Of course Nagihiko, its not every day your son confesses to his first love" She then turned her attention to Rima "Rima-chan" She started

"Hei?" Rima responded in her small voice

Naomi smiled, "Welcome to the family"

Rima blushed but then smiled, "Thank you" She said, "Mama"

"By the way, I heard about you and Nagihiko's plan to visit your parents tomorrow night, for New years eve"

"That's true" Nagihiko said

"No need to worry Nagihiko, Rima, I think you two will be pleased to look at the room next door"

Naomi stood up and guided the two to a huge door, "Open it Rima-chan"

Rima opened the door and was surprise, "Mama?"

Rima's mom was sitting at a chair inside a huge room.

"Hello my Rima-chan" She said with a smile

**LilPeskyBlue: To be continued!**

**Nagihiko: What's your excuse this time?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: I need to do my English project! A sonnet :P but I'll update soon! :D but please rate and review!**


	23. Jealousy

**First of all, I am so sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and all, our exams are over! And luckily, I aced it all! ^^ So here is the new chapter! It kind of stinks, but the next one will be so much better! I swear, thanks for everyone who reviewed :D I really appreciate it! And again, I'm sorry for the late update! To make it up, I made a one-shot about Rima and Nagihiko ^^ its called "Rima & Nagihiko's Song" Please read it :) that story is dedicated to everyone who has been reviewing Boarding School :D THANKS SO MUCH :)**

**-LilPeskyBlue**

Chapter 23

Rima's mom was sitting at a chair in a huge room

"Hello my Rima-chan" She said with a smile

"Mama? Your actually here?" Rima said as she walked towards her mother

The older woman nodded her head and stood up, as she hugged her only daughter. Rima smiled and hugged her back.

Nagihiko had a serious expression in his face, his mother notice this as well, "Is there something wrong my son?" She asked in a whisper

Nagi shook his head, "It's nothing mother, I know I should be happy for Rima-chan, but something doesn't seem right"

"Now, now, Nagihiko" Naomi patted her son's back, "I'm sure Mashiro-san will love to have as future son-in-law!" She said in a cheerful voice

Nagihiko respond with a blush.

"I thought you said you and Papa are busy?" Rima asked

Her mom continued running her hands at her daughter's hair, "We are, but I wanted to see you so badly, but your father is really busy with work right now, he left this morning to go to Europe..." Rima looked up at her mother, she could see sadness in her eyes, "For Business" Her mother than smiled.

Nagihiko's eyes widened, _Something's not right._

"Mom, is Natsumi still here?" Nagihiko asked his mother, Naomi nodded her head, "Yes, I think she is still in her room"

Nagihiko nodded, "I'll be right back" He said and ran somewhere

"My, my, what does that son of mine have in mind?" Naomi asked and turned to look at Rima and her mother.

"I'm so glad you came mother! I missed you so much" Rima said

Her mother smiled once again, "And I missed you too Rima-chan, so tell me, how is school? How many friends have you made"

-With Nagihiko-

He ran through the resort looking for his cousin, he looked everywhere.

"Nagihiko, who are you actually looking for?! Your running a bit too fast!" Rhythm said, floating next to Nagihiko.

"Something is not right Rhythm, I could feel it, Mashiro-san is hiding something" Nagihiko said, "I was raised by my mother to be a great performer, I could tell she's lying"

"So why are we looking for your cousin?"

"Natsumi has a special gift, besides being a performer, she's could predict almost anything"

"It's nice to know that you still believe in my prediction Nagihiko" A girl with short tawny hair and golden colored eyes said, she was about the same height as Rima, and she was wearing a plain white dress with puff sleeves.

Nagihiko looked behind him and smiled, "Natsumi, I have a question for you"

The girl just giggled and nodded, "What is it Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko was about to take a step forward until a boy placed his hand at his shoulder, he had light butter scotch brown hair and deep brown eyes like Nagihiko, "What is it you want cuz?" He asked Nagihiko

"Don't be over protective Natsume" Nagihiko said and smiled, "I don't plan on asking your fiancé on a date or anything" **(Natsume is Nagihiko's guy cousin :D while Natsumi is Natsume's fiancé! You'll find out what happened later)**

The boy named Natsume just looked at Nagihiko with serious eyes, Natsumi smiled at Natsume, "It's true Natsume, he just wanted to ask about Rima-san's family"

"How did you know that?" Nagihiko asked Natsumi

She giggled, "It's a gift"

"And I helped her" A small guardian character came out of Natsumi's pocket, the guardian character had wavy blue hair and wore a white dress, her hair was covered with stars, "My name is Milky, Natsumi's guardian character, born from her desire to predict things, in short fortune telling" She said

Natsumi just smiled, "Mashiro-san, or to be more informed, Rika Mashiro, came this morning, requested by Fujisaki-sama, she was delighted to get the call, though her husband, Masaki Mashiro, had other plans." Natsumi said and looking at Nagihiko with a sad look.

"His not going to Europe? He just doesn't want to see Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, in an angry tone.

"Watch the tone Nagihiko" Natsume said

Natsumi shook her head, "He is going to Europe, for other reasons though, and sadly, Rika-san knows about this"

It took Nagihiko a while to understand, "You mean, he has a mistress?"

"Something like that" Natsumi said, "Let's say, he picks that woman right now because she is pregnant, with a _**son**_**." **

Nagihiko's eyes widened, not only does Rima's father have another woman, but his expecting a son as well, Rima was going to be a big sister and she doesn't even know it. He could see Rima's reaction towards this, her fragile heart breaking into pieces, tears coming down endlessly, he didn't want her to go through that. NEVER.

"I know what your thinking about Nagihiko, please don't let your anger control you" Natsumi said and placed her hand at his shoulder and whispered in her ears, "The stars are telling me, as long as your by her side, she can get through it all. Just don't leave her"

"NAGIHIKO" Nagi turn to see the little petite blond girl watching them, she seemed irritated and hurt.

Nagihiko smiled at Rima, "Hey Rima-chan, I thought you were with your mom?"

Rima folded her hands and was tapping her left feet, "I was, and I wanted to introduce her to _**my boyfriend **_but guess what I saw? Apparently _**my boyfriend **_is busy with another girl" (RIMA IS SO JEALOUS :D)

Nagihiko smirked, "My, is my Rima-chan jealous?"

"WHY ON EARTH WILL I BE JEALOUS?"

Natsumi just giggled, "I think I'll take my leave right now, Natsume?" She turned to look at Natsume, who nodded his head. The two started walking. "By the way Nagi" Natsumi said, turning towards the two couple, "Rima-chan loves you so much, try and not to make her jealous, or even upset her"

Nagihiko chuckled and hugged his girlfriend, "Don't be jealous Rima-chan, it's just Natsumi"

"Who on earth is Natsumi?!"

"It's a long story"Nagihiko said, as he started walking with Rima.

Rima continued walking next to Nagihiko, "We've got a lot of time, after all, I think we lost our way back to the guest room" She said

"It's a really long story, but I guess I could summarize it, Natsumi was abounded by her family, Auntie Nina, Natsume's mother, found her in the forest, she adopted the girl, and named her "Natsumi" so Natsumi and Natsume grew up together, Natsume has grown attach to the girl and so did Natsumi. They are rarely seen separated. So Auntie Nina was happy about this, and proposed that the two will get married someday, none of them opposed about this." Nagihiko said

"Is that so, so she's already taken" Rima said, quiet relief, for a minute she thought that she might've met a rival for Nagihiko's affection.

"You don't have to be insecure Rima-chan" Nagihiko said as he placed his arm around her shoulder, "I'm all yours"

Rima smiled as she blushed, "Yah, I guess your right"

-With Rima's mom!-

Rima and Nagihiko were in the garden, sitting with Rima's mom, silence around them.

Mrs. Mashiro took a sip of her tea and placed it gently at the round table, "So Nagihiko, how did you and my Rima-chan meet?" She asked the young boy.

"Well, it was her first day at the boarding school, and she almost fell off the ladder, so I caught her before she could break anything, and I guess, that's how we met" Nagihiko answered nervously.

Mrs. Mashiro smiled, "I'm glad that you were able to save my Rima-chan, if something might've happened to her, I don't know how I would reacted."

"You don't know how many times he has saved me" Rima whispered, Nagihiko heard that and smiled.

She noticed the bracelet that her daughter was wearing, "You two should go and have some with your friends, I think they're at the music room"

"Thanks Mom, see you again later" Rima said and kissed her mom at the cheeks.

The two were about to walk to the music room, "And Nagihiko" Rima's mom said, making the purple head boy turn to look at the older woman, "Please continue watching over my Rima-chan, I trust you" She said

Nagihiko smiled and nodded, "I'll never leave her side, I promise"

-At The music Room-

Denieru and Namiko were at the music room, sitting by the piano.

"We have to go back to school soon" Namiko said,

Denieru nodded, "Your thinking about Hikaru, aren't you?" Namiko asked.

"I can't say I'm not, his still my little brother, and Easter has him" Denieru said looking away.

Namiko gave him a worried eyes, "After we beat Easter, and you got him back, what's next?"

Denieru shrugged, "I don't know, maybe if I get Hikaru back, we can both look for our grandfather"

Namiko's eyes saddened, _does that mean he'll be leaving again? _

Denieru noticed this, he knew what was on Namiko's mind, he didn't know how to cheer her up. He than started playing the piano in front of them.

"**I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon" **Denieru started singing as he played the piano, Namiko just continued to look at him, trying to cheer up.

"**We're Being pulled **_**a hundred different directions**_

**But whatever happens **_**I know I've got you" **_They sang together, they both knew it was true.

**  
"Your on my mind your in my heart  
**_**It doesn't matter where we are**_**  
It'll be alright  
**_**Even if we're miles apart" **_Denieru finally stood up and took Namiko's hand as they continued to sing, Namiko didn't even hesitate.

"_**All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you" **_They sang together as they danced around, the two never wanted the song to end, it was times like this that they connected, whenever they sang. Denieru hugged her, his arms around her waist, Namiko's hand were around his neck, their foreheads together, there eyes meeting one another.

"I just wanna be with you" They both said at the same time. Little did the two know, Nadeshiko was watching her younger cousin, smiling.

"Good job Nami-chan" She said, happy for her cousin.

She continued to walk, after hearing the two sing, which reminded her how much she wanted to be with Kukai right now.

She saw a familiar figure across her, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

**LilPeskyBlue: CLIFFIE :D I will update soon, hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!**_**  
**_


	24. The Dream

**FIRST OF ALL, I'm so sorry about the very late update! _ I've been so busy with many things! Projects, fieldtrips, and such! I'm really sorry :( SECOND, I finally started my new fan fic, about the Shugo Chara Character's kids :D but even though it's about they're kids, the real and original characters are part of it! With lots of drama :D so you must read! Title "The Next Generation" :D please read it! Anyways, onto chapter 24! ^_^**

Chapter 24

Nadeshiko continued to walk, after hearing the two sing, which reminded her how much she wanted to be with Kukai right now.

She saw a familiar figure across her, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Hello Nadeshiko-chan" Natsumi said, greeting the purple head girl.

"Natsumi-chan, I didn't expect to see you still here" Nadeshiko said as she hugged her "cousin" Natsumi giggled. **(A/N I bet you all thought it was Kukai :D your all so gonna kill me!" **

"Neh, Nadeshiko-chan, why didn't you dance at the ball?" Natsumi asked

Nadeshiko gave her cousin a faint smile, "Oh, I didn't really feel like it"

"Or is it because _**HE **_wasn't there" Her cousin teased her.

Nadeshiko sighed, "That is true, i really do miss Kukai so much" She said then her eyes widened, "How did you know about him?" Nadeshiko asked the girl with tawny hair.

Natsumi just giggled, and winked, "I know everything, believe me"

"It's really hard being apart from someone you love" Nadeshiko said as the two girls sat down at the porch.

Natsumi smiled, "I guess your right, I couldn't imagine being apart from Natsume" Natsumi said

"Being apart from Kukai makes me realize how much I really love him" She admitted.

"More then dancing? You love dancing so much Nadeshiko, and you once told me nothing would come between you and your dancing" Natsumi asked her

Nadeshiko nodded, "I love him more than my passion, back then, I thought I'd never feel love or meet someone perfect for me, though me and Kukai are the exact opposite for each other, he just seems to be the perfect one for me" She said "And I love him so much, I would give up dancing if I have too"

"Is that true Nade-chan?" Nadeshiko's eyes widen, she knows whose voice that was, she dreamt about hearing his voice after a long time of being apart. She looked up, only to find his green eyes looking at hers. "Kukai-kun!" She yelled in surprise.

**(A/N SURPRISED? :D HAHAHA I HOPE YOU WERE)**

Kukai chuckled, "The one and…" Nadeshiko didn't let the boy finish what he was about to say, she had tackled him as she hugged him tightly, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said

Kukai blushed and smile d as well, he hugged her back as well, "I missed you too Nadeshiko, a lot"

"How did you get here?!" Nadeshiko asked him,

"You should thank me" Namiko said, giggling as she and Denieru were standing in front of them

"How did you get Kukai here?" Nadeshiko asked her younger cousin,

Namiko still had a smile in her face, "Well, Nade-neechan, it was quiet hard" Namiko said and folded her arms, "Lolli and I had to character transform last night when the sun was rising and the moon was setting, and luckily I was able to transport to Kukai's place! And so yah, it's really a long story" Namiko said

"She fainted the moment they landed back here, luckily I was waiting the whole time and caught her" Denieru said.

"At less I did it!"

"NO WAY" The group looked towards their left, only to find Nagihiko and Rima standing there. "Kukai is here?! How is that possible?!" Nagihiko asked specifically no one.

Namiko sweat dropped, "It's a long story" She said

Kukai and Nagihiko gave each other a high five "Yow, Nagi, Namiko told me you and Rima are finally together! Good for you guys!"

Rima blushed and turned away, Nadeshiko was smiling, very happy that her Kukai was at her side once again. She turn to look at the porch and blinked, "Where did Natsumi go?" She wondered.

"This calls for a celebration!" Namiko said,

Suddenly one of the doors open, only to reveal Naomi Fujisaki (you know, Nagi's mom) "Indeed it does, we are having a small party tonight! Before you kids go back to school. It will be perfect! Kukai and Nadeshiko, as well as Nagihiko and Rima, dancing together, with no interference, Namiko & Denieru singing side by side again! It is just perfect!" Naomi said, going all fan girl mode again.

"I say that's a wonderful idea" Nadeshiko said, with a simple smile. She can finally dance with her Kukai.

**-PARTY TIME :D-**

The girls were wearing their fancy dresses once again, Rima was wearing a red dress which reached her knee with black laces around her waist, Nadeshiko was wearing a white dress this time, with orange ribbon, Namiko was wearing a light green dress with purple star patterns.

Namiko was on the stage once again, ready to sing once again with Denieru.

Denieru was already holding the microphone, this party was different than the others, because this time, it was more private, only the 6 teenagers along with Nagi's mom and Rima's mom where spending the night together, Natsumi and Natsume came as well.

"This song, is for Kukai & Nadeshiko" Namiko said.

Denieru nodded, "And I hope the three young couples would take the dance floor once again"

"**Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave" **Denieru started singing, Kukai offered his hands to Nadeshiko who took it right away, the spotlight on them.

"_**Then i would thank that star  
That made our wish come true**_

**(come true) **_**oh yeah**___

_**Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where**__**  
I should be too**_**" **Namiko sang as well, looking at Denieru then to the couple dancing this time, Kukai was holding Nadeshiko's right hand and placed his other hand on her waist, Nadeshiko had her hand free hand around his neck.

"You know, we should really thank them, they did make our wish come true" Kukai whispered to Nadeshiko, she giggled, "Your right, they are the stars who made it all possible.

"**Right here, Right now**  
**Im looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything**

**Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be** **(to be)**

_**But right now there's you and me**___

_**Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast**_**  
As long as theres  
You and me**_**(Oh yeah)**_**  
So lets make the our  
**_**Second last, make it last**_" Rima and Nagihiko were dancing once again, Nagihiko gave Rima a questioning look, "Why do you seem a bit nervous Rima-chan?" He asked her.

"My mom is here" She answered back, "I feel kind of shy, knowing she's watching us"

He chuckled, "What's wrong if your mom watches us, my mom did, and you weren't nervous"

"It's not that" Rima said, "My mom doesn't expect me to dance at all, let's say I never really liked dancing until you came" She said

Nagihiko smirked, "So your saying I changed your interest in dancing?" he asked her

She shook her head, "Not only that, silly" She said and smiled, "You changed my whole life, and I never felt this way before" She said and smiled.

"Well Rima-chan, you changed mine as well, and I can tell you this" He said as he twirled the girl and held her closely, "You changed everything for me, and I plan on keeping that change, and the person who inspired me to change" He said

"**Right here**_**, **__**Right now**_**  
Im looking at you and**_**  
My Heart love the view**_**  
**_**Cause you mean everything**_**  
**_**Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow**_**  
Can wait for some other  
**_**Day to be**_**  
But right now there's  
You and Me**_**(you and me)"**___Namiko and Denieru were still singing, he would usual reach out his hand and Namiko would take it, he twirled her around for sometime, then grabbed her for a hug, making the girl blush. They were looking to each others eyes.

Namiko then freed herself from the tight hug and started running around as she smiled, he smiled as well and started following her. She hid behind one of the curtains, while he was infront, she turn to look at the other side, thinking he wasn't their, but he then grabbed her for another hug, she laughed.

"_**Ohh you and me**_**  
But right here right now  
**_**There's you and me**_**"**__

-hours later-

**Rima's POV**

I didn't know where I was right now, everything around me seems to be so dark now, I looked around, hoping to find someone. "Hello?" I cried out, but I didn't hear anything. OMG! Was I kidnapped again?! That can't be, can it?

"No Silly girl!" I turned around, only to find Mari, (A/N**You guys remember her? Right? Mari, Namiko's old best friend who works for Easter? Anyways..) **She was in her character transformation form. "Your in the dream world" She said, so sickly, it disgusted me. "Or should I say, in your nightmare?" She chuckled bitterly.

"But your not alone, Rima-chan" I turn to look behind me, Namiko and Nadeshiko were standing next to me, in their pajamas. Namiko was looking at Mari, with hatred. "What is this Mari?"

Mari just smiled, "This is the nightmare world that I have created" She said, "With Easter's help ofcourse" She added

"How is it possible that we're all here?" Nadeshiko asked, no one in particular.

Mari laughed again, "Simple" She said, "You guys notice something missing?" She asked

It got me thinking, me, Namiko & Nadeshiko were the only ones here, Mari was here too, but in her charanari form, so that means she has her chara, while me and Namiko & Nadeshiko are defenseless, "She's trying to attack us when we're defenseless" I whispered.

Mari just nodded, "Bingo, not only are you guardian character less, but your boyfriends aren't here too" She said, "And no one can save you"

She was now floating, holding her dark colored broom, "It's time to finish you off" She said, "Red shards!" bloody red colored shards started heading our way, I thought it was the end of our lives.

"DOUBLE ECLIPSE" I heard a gentle female voice shout, only to find a moon & sun shield colliding and was floating in front of me and my two friends.

"Evil cannot reign in the dream land, I will never allow that" The girl had tawny colored hair that was worn loose but with pigtails that are styled higher upon her head. She was wearing a sleeveless top that has turquoise blue trimming while her skirt is made of orange and pink folds, she also had silver above-the-elbow semi-transparent gloves and she had wings like a butterfly colored turquoise blue and pink with deep chrome yellow outlining, she was wearing light blue, strapped barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button, she was wearing a turquoise colored tiara too. Her wings was covered with yellow diamond and two orange stars.

She turned to look at us, "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Natsumi-chan!" Namiko & Nadeshiko said at the same time, she was the girl Nagihiko was talking to a while back.

"The one and only" She said, and smiling, she looked at me, "It's nice too meet you again Rima-chan, I am Natsumi, Namiko & Nadeshiko's, as well as Nagihiko's, cousin's fiancé" She said, that was just so confusing.

"What are you?" I asked her, looking at her once again, she looked like a fairy, if they exist and all.

She giggled, "I'm in my charanari form, silly" She said, and turned her attention to Mari, "As I was saying, as the enchantress of the Sun, Moon & Star, I cannot let you interfere in the dream world"

Mari just glared at her, "It's none of your business, If you want, I can finish you off first" Mari said, "Dazzle Dart!"

"Rising Sun!" a blast of magical light came out of Natsumi's hand.

She was now holding a sphere, with a crescent moon and star in one side and the sun in the other, She twirled it around us "Magic Stardust" She said, we were inside a force field or something. Unlike earlier , this place was completely bright, "You three must wake up" She said in a serious voice, "I'll take care of this girl, but you three should wake up and defeat Easter, right away" She said

"We can't leave you Natsumi" Nadeshiko said, looking at her.

Natsumi shook her head, "Go, and always wear this" She said and handed us something, "This will prevent you from being attacked in your dreams again, just go"

"Dawn of Light" She whispered, everything started turning dark again.

Normal POV

"KYAAAA!" Rima sat down, breathing heavily, Nagihiko sat up right away as well, "Rima-chan! Is something wrong?!" He asked the girl.

She hugged him tightly, "It was all a dream" She whispered, Nagihiko didn't understand what was going on, her run his hand at her long curly hair, "What's wrong Rima-chan? You fell asleep while we were watching T.V. you seemed so peaceful, why suddenly scream?"

"It was the dream" She said, and showed him a necklace, with a dream catcher as pendant.

**TO BE CONTINUED :)**

**Please rate and review :D tell me what you think**


	25. Someone there

**Gomen Minna! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I have my reasons, but I don't plan on discontinuing this story! :) Hope you guys won't be mad at me! Starting today, I will be updating at less twice a week! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 25

At the Royal Garden

Every member of the guardians were sitting at the round table, the only person missing was Denieru, they were discussing about the latest experience.

"So it wasn't just a dream" Tadase stated, after hearing Namiko, Nadeshiko & Rima's story

Amu had the look of sadness and fear, "Easter was able to attack you guys in your dreams, are they really that powerful?"

"I'm afraid so Amu-chan" Nagihiko said

Kukai punched the table really hard, anger in his eyes, "We can't let them win or anything, I can't believe I wasn't able to protect Nadeshiko"

"Its not your fault what so ever Kukai" Nadeshiko said, placing her hand at her boyfriend's shoulder, "She attacked us while we were defenseless"

"What's worse is, Natsumi-chan is missing" Namiko said, looking at nothing, everything happening to them had a huge effect on her.

"Natsume is quiet mad and wouldn't listen to us at all" Nadeshiko added

Yaya pouted and started whining, "EVERYONE IS FEELING LOUSY RIGHT NOW WHICH MAKES YAYA-CHAN FEEL LOUSY TOO!!!"

"Yaya-chan" Rima looked at the younger girl.

"AND YAYA-CHAN IS CONFUSE! WHO IS NATSUMI AND NATSUME?!" She continued whining "AND WHATS WORST KAIRI ISN'T TALKING TO YAYA-CHAN ANYMORE!"

Everyone looked at the orange headed girl, while Yaya stopped whining and blinked a couple of times, realizing what she said, "Yaya-chan, do you like Sanjo-kun?" Amu asked

Yaya blushed and looked away, "Yaya-chan is still a baby, Yaya-chan doesn't know anything about liking or loving someone" she stated

Denieru came to the Royal Garden, he looked like he was bitted up really badly. Namiko looked at the door and her eyes widened. "Eru-kun!" She shouted and ran to the boy's side. "What happened…." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because the next thing she knew, Denieru fell on his knees, Namiko held him even more. "Denieru?!"

Denieru smiled as he looked at his princess, "I'm okay Iko-chan, don't worry, I just came from Easter, I know how they attacked you in your dreams"

The boys helped Denieru up and sat him down at his chair, "Thanks guys"

"What happened to you Ishida-san?" Tadase asked the blonde boy.

"Easter" Denieru said simply, "I tried to get in the building, to get some information so that we can bring Easter down right away, but then Satoshi-san (Mari) saw me, apparently Mari has a new guardian character who helped her enter the dream world"

"This is bad" Tadase said and sighed, "Meeting dismissed right now, Ishida-san, I think its best you go the nurses office, you look badly injured"

Rima and Nagihiko were walking around the campus, Nagihiko looked at Rima who was awfully quiet right now, "Is something wrong Rima-chan?" he asked the petite blonde.

She couldn't look at Nagihiko, "It's nothing Nagihiko" she said

They continued walking, when suddenly Rima felt arms around her, she looked up and saw Nagihiko hugging her, "I know something's wrong Rima-chan, why can't you tell me?"

Rima couldn't say anything, its as if she was paralyzed. She then gave in, hugging Nagihiko tightly while crying, "Everything seems so crazy right now" She said, "With Easter, School & my family"

Nagihiko's eyes widened, as he remembered what Natsumi had told him a while back

_Flashback_

_Natsumi just smiled, "Mashiro-san, or to be more informed, Rika Mashiro, came this morning, requested by Fujisaki-sama, she was delighted to get the call, though her husband, Masaki Mashiro, had other plans." Natsumi said and looking at Nagihiko with a sad look._

_"His not going to Europe? He just doesn't want to see Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, in an angry tone._

_"Watch the tone Nagihiko" Natsume said_

_Natsumi shook her head, "He is going to Europe, for other reasons though, and sadly, Rika-san knows about this"_

_It took Nagihiko a while to understand, "You mean, he has a mistress?"_

_"Something like that" Natsumi said, "Let's say, he picks that woman right now because she is pregnant, with a __**son**__**." **_

_Nagihiko's eyes widened, not only does Rima's father have another woman, but his expecting a son as well, Rima was going to be a big sister and she doesn't even know it. He could see Rima's reaction towards this, her fragile heart breaking into pieces, tears coming down endlessly, he didn't want her to go through that. NEVER._

_"I know what your thinking about Nagihiko, please don't let your anger control you" Natsumi said and placed her hand at his shoulder and whispered in her ears, "The stars are telling me, as long as your by her side, she can get through it all. Just don't leave her"_

_End of Flashback_

He didn't know whether to tell the girl about her father, or let her find out on her own. He couldn't look at Rima, knowing she was hurting so much inside. "Rima-chan, is something wrong with your family?" He felt stupid for asking that.

"Everything is wrong with my family Nagihiko" She said, "I have a feeling dad and mom will soon get a divorce, leaving me torn between the both of them, and they would argue even more.. . I just…"

"Don't think about it Rima-chan" Nagihiko said, making her look at his eyes, "No matter what happened, I will be here for you, I'm never going to leave you, NEVER"

Rima blushed as she looked away, but turn to look at him giving him one of her smiles. "Arigato" she said, "But Nagihiko, is it okay if I take a walk, alone?" She asked the boy

Nagihiko smiled and nodded his head, "No problem Rima-chan, as long as you went forget our dinner reservation for tonight" He said and winked.

Rima's POV

I blushed when Nagihiko said that and looked away, "Of course I won't forget" I said

Ai suddenly came out of my pocket and smiled, "Love! Love! Love can do almost anything!" She said jumping up and down.

Kusu-Kusu & Rhythm laughed, as Nagihiko smiled. "Whatever" I said, acting the same old stubborn me. "I'll see you later Nagi" I said and started walking.

I walked around the school garden, who ever thought this school will be this big?! I sighed, and looked around me, I only noticed now that neither Kusu-Kusu or Ai were here, for all I know, the two were with Nagihiko, I don't mind though. I'm a hundred percent sure they'll be okay just as long as Nagi was there.

I started walking around the school, something isn't right, it's like someone is hiding something big from me, but I don't know who and what.

"The director wanted me to tell you two to get ready for the music festival" I heard a girl's voice, I hid behind a tree, I could see long raven hair flowing with the wind.

"We already know that" A blue boy said, he was quiet tall if you ask me.

"Why are we doing this?" A blonde girl spoke out suddenly, "Extracting heart eggs from innocent people, isn't it terrible" She said

The raven haired girl glared at her "Then why are you even working for Easter, Hoshino-san? If you think this is all wrong?"

"For Ikuto" She said, looking at the blue haired boy once again,

He looked at her as well "I never asked for your help Utau" He stated, "I never did"

"I know" She replied, "I just want to free Ikuto from Easter, so I do what I must do to obtain the Embryo"

They were the guys working for Easter, but it seems the blondie is confuse, is that a good thing or not?

The boy called Ikuto looked around, I hid behind the tree once again "Someone is here" He stated

I'm dead if they caught me, what am I suppose to do! Where is Nagihiko when I need him?! Oh great god of Comedy! Please help me!

"Behind the bushes" EH?! I was behind a tree, aren't I?!

The raven haired girl, who turned out to be Mari, stepped forward the bushes, and took a peek on the other side, "It's the traitor and Namiko"

NAMIKO?! And the traitor, she must mean Denieru?! What were they doing here?! Suddenly I felt a hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

**Well, that's all for now! :D give me 3 or 4 days to update this story! Please review! :)**


End file.
